Titans of Jasper City
by Beastlie Boy
Summary: After an altercation ensued between two Titan's, Beast Boy decided to go elsewhere and work with his own team of Titans. Despite trying to get away from the emotional stress, he runs right back into it when one of his closes friends is attacked and made mentally unstable. Can Beast Boy assist them? (Written with JP-Ryder)
1. Chapter 1

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 1: The Waffle Incident**

 _1 year earlier._

 _Sitting in one of the Titans cells a teenage girl with long silver hair, pink skin, one blue eye with the other an eye patch, and wears some kind of body armor lay on the bench of her prison cell. She has seen so many opportunities to escape but decides to stay for some reason. She watches the five superhero teens discussing on what to do with her. They know who she is and who is she related to, but the fate of her rest in their judgment._

 _Finally, the five turns to her as the leader, Robin, steps forward to her cell as she looks at them._

 _"We have decided." Robin said as he punches in the lock code which unlocks the girl's cell. "Rose Wilson, we have an opposition for you."_

 _"Opposition? Like what?" Rose asked as she looks at the looks of each titan. Cyborg shows caution, Starfire looks a bit concern, Raven was neutral so she's hard to tell, but Rose can see distrust in her eyes, and Beast Boy just grin happily._

 _"Because your brother has put in a good word for you, you are given two choices." Robin responds. "You can spend your time in juvenile hall for rehabilitation, and be strapped in a straight jacket, or" he pulls out the titans communicator to hand it to Rose. "You get to be free to do whatever you want, as an honorary titan."_

 _She had put a lot of thought into it. She had never considered being a titan before. Her purpose was to carry the legacy of her father and be one of the most deadly mercenaries to ever walk. At the same time, this is her life and she is free to choose whichever path she would like to choose. She leaned her back against the wall and gazed back at Raven who had been eyeballing her for the longest. Being a Honorary Titan did sound promising to her, so she figured why not join the organization? It's just like the old saying, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

 _"I choose to be a Titan," she said, no longer wishing to be like her father. The more she thought about it, she saw her future being short and depressing._

* * *

Now.

It started out as just another day. A day at Titans Tower where they just do their own business as usual. The changeling just got up from his sleep as he stretches his body up as he is up and charged.

"This is going to be a great day for me." He said as Beast Boy change out of his pajamas as he puts on his uniform. "Maybe something interesting will happen."

The Titan walked out of his room with a big and bright smile on his face. He walked past Cyborg who was slightly amazed that he was this excited so early in the morning, let alone being awake.

"Good morning, Cy!" He said with happiness and excitement which also caught Cyborg of guard. He looked at his arm and pulled up the time.

"7:47 in the morning...," he read quietly. "Beast Boy, are feeling alright today?"

The green titan just walked into the kitchen and searched for something to eat. "Never better!" He said with the same level of happiness. He pulled out the waffle iron and ingredients to make waffles from scratch.

Cyborg notices this as he had to ask "Okay, what's up?"

Beast Boy turns his head towards to his friend with a wide grin as he answered "Why I'm just excited about today because I believe it's going to be a wonderful day!" He said as he puts the ingredients in the bowl to make waffles.

"So you're just interesting in what would be so good for today?" Cyborg asked as he imagines how his best friend's day goes. "You must have some good rest with that good mood."

"Yep, and there's nothing that could spoil this day." Beast Boy states as he mixed the ingredients before putting in the waffle iron.

Starfire flew into the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sees Cyborg as they exchange "good mornings" then sees Beast Boy cooking. The alien immediately woke up when she laid eyes on him.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled as she flew over to hug him. "I was not expecting your presence for another three hours!" she said as her outfit is now a long sleeve purple midriff top and matching triangular bottoms with knee high boots.

He was placed back on the ground as he continued to cook. "I see that you're excited to see me," he said and smiled. So far he had already cooked seven waffles and was about halfway done. Next was Nightwing who walked in the common room.

"Morning Star, Cyborg, Beast Boy..." Nightwing said as he paused himself as he notices something odd about the atmosphere. He notices the ten waffles as he saw Beast Boy making waffles "Am I in a Twilight Zone episode or is that Beast Boy up and early?" He asked.

"Good morning to you too, Nightwing." Beast Boy said as he makes another pair of waffles. The boy wonder became Nightwing a month ago after his mentor found another Robin, Jason Todd, to take up the mantle. "With you three all here, that means Raven must be the last one to wake up!"

"Is this opposite day it something?" Nightwing asked Cyborg as he pours some coffee.

* * *

Raven groaned as she is starting to wake up. She felt tired as she gets up from her bed as she looks at her clock. _'8:30? Well, since I'm up I better go and wake up Beast Boy, as usual.'_ She thought as she slips out of the covers by swinging her legs to land her feet on the carpet floor. Her sense of smell activated as her mouth almost open at the smell of her favorite food in the world more than life itself.

 _'Waffles.'_ She thought as she uses her powers to bring her hood and boots and puts them on quick. _'Wonder if Cyborg's making breakfast?'_

She slowly floats to the common room as she hears the chatter of the team. There are four voices heard which is weird because it should be three. 'He's awake?' she asked herself as she turned the corner to see everyone eating her most favored food. They all waived and tried to say good morning, but forgot that their mouths were stuffed with bread and syrup.

"Disgusting..."

Beast Boy, excited to see the girl that he loved walk into the room. He greeted her with the same amount of energy as she greeted the others.

"Morning Rae! I JUST finished cooking your extra waffle since you love them so much!"

"What?" Raven asked in deadpan as she sees the smile on the green boy's face that she felt like twitching. "Is he serious?"

"Yeah, Green Bean made like 20 stacks of waffles this morning. Surprised me that not only did he wake up, but made some good waffles." Cyborg states putting extra butter on his waffles.

"You should try these, Raven. These waffles melt into your mouth." Nightwing states as he eats his waffles as he dunks his with his coffee.

"Yes, they taste good in mustard!" Star comments as she spread her waffles with mustard.

Raven had to admit that the food did smell pretty good. The waffles were cooked to perfection with its golden brown color, and looked beautiful the way the syrup dripped down the sides. But these were Beast Boy's waffles, and she only ate waffles cooked by Cyborg, so her appetite wasn't as strong as it normally would be. She eyeballed the cook and gave him a cold stare.

"I only eat Cyborg's waffles." she stated carelessly, "I'd probably eat Starfire's food before I eat yours."

"Oh come on, don't knock it 'til you try it." Beast Boy insists. "You don't know what you're missing!"

"I'll just eat cereal." Raven said as she went to the cabin to fix her some Lucky Fruits cereal in a bowl.

"Used up the milk to stir the batter." Beast Boy notes as Raven twitch. "Just have some of my homemade waffles, I promise you there's no tofu in it. I've already ate mine that has soy milk in it so it's just pure waffles."

"I said NO!" She knocked her plate over and the waffles scattered across the table. She began to float out of the room, but she stopped after hearing Beast Boy growl at a low volume. The rest of the titans heard it as well, but had never heard it before now.

"What is your issue?" he said, slowly losing the happiness in his voice. "I woke up early in the morning just because I wanted to make your favorite breakfast for you. The LEAST you can do is take one bite."

"And why should I try something you make!?" Raven sneered at the changeling.

"Geez, Rae. You don't have to be that cold. The least you can do is appreciate my cooking." Beast Boy told her as Raven's eye twitch.

"First off, my name is RAVEN. Second, your cooking is the last thing I would taste if it were the last food in the world!" Raven snaps at him angrily.

"Why do you have to be so ignorant, Raven? For once I woke up early in the morning with a good mood, and to think I hope you would appreciate for once in what I do for you and everyone else. They like my waffles so why can't you?" he asked as Raven felt that she is at her limit.

"Because, for some reason, they actually LIKE you!"

Silence filled the room after those final words the empath said to him. It cause some shock to Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg gasp at Raven's words as Beast Boy stood silent. His mind process on what she said as his face turn to disappointment at Raven as he glares at her. The next thing everyone knew Beast Boy ran out of the common room as Nightwing calls to his name.

"Beast Boy, wait!" Nightwing calls to him but the changeling ignored his call. The former boy wonder turns to Raven with a disappointed look "The least you can do was to eat his waffles he made for you."

"And what? Give him the credit so he'll brag about it nonstop?" Raven asked in deadpan.

"How can you be so mean to Friend Beast Boy after everything he's done for you as a friend?" Star asked the empath with a sad look.

"How can you all be so nice to Beast Boy after how annoying he's been?" she countered.

Starfire flew up at the demon's face and yelled, "You cannot answer the question with the question!" Raven couldn't answer. There was no answer...not a reasonable one anyway. Cyborg took a stand and spoke to Raven. Surprisingly he didn't yell, but instead he kept a calm tone of voice which seemed to be more intimidating for some reason.

"As much love he shows the four of us, you refuse to accept it and love him back," he said staring into Raven's eyes as if he was looking in her soul. "There were even days that I asked, 'Why do you still show love to Raven like you show the rest of us?' He answered and said, 'Because, everyone deserves to be loved. Especially Raven, because there is a spark of happiness inside of her somewhere, and I gotta be the gas that ignites that flame into a fire.'"

Raven felt a little guilt, but for the second time she refused to show her emotions. After Starfire and Cyborg exited, Nightwing added in his two cents. "You should talk to him. Ever since this team got together you had refused to try to get to know Beast Boy a little better." He too began to exit the room, but added one more thing.

"I would tell you to go talk to him, but he'd probably rather not look at you."

As Nightwing exits, Raven looks down in guilt as she looks at the plate of waffles on the table. 'Great, now I'm the bad guy.' she thought unknowingly sounding ignorant.

* * *

Beast Boy sits on his bed as he is in a foul mood. He can't believe that after all this time Raven still refuses to accept his feelings for her after all he's ever done for her. But no matter what he does she will never acknowledge him. Even if he made some good breakfast for her and the rest of the Titans, she still for some odd reason, won't accept what he offers her.

 _'How can she be so ignorant!?'_ he asked himself as he lay on his bed as a post card flew out from his bed. He picks up the post card as he looks at it. It was from the city called Jasper Town which is about somewhere in the Southern parts of the states. He remembered going there once during a family vacation with the Doom Patrol.

"Maybe I should relocate out there. It's a nice city and it's far away from...her..." he said no longer even wanting to mention her name. As the idea sat in his head longer and longer, he realized that he couldn't even bear to be in the same building as her anymore. Beast Boy rose from his bed and began to remove his clothes from the closet and placed it in his bag.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone...," he began, "...but now I couldn't care less"

* * *

After everyone went to their rooms, Beast Boy quietly opened the door to his room and carried his backpack with him. He plans to get to the T-Ship and separate his T-Jet and fly off to Jasper. He had to be quiet for he preferred to leave without having to worry about someone trying to talk him out of it.

'I just gotta make it to the main hallway, and I can leave," he said to himself. He was just about to make it, but he stops when he hears the muffled sobs coming from Starfire's room. He either had to abandon her, or tell her so she could hug her brother one more time.

He didn't want to disturb her or any of his friends so he made the hard choice to go. But if his friends want to look for him, he'll make sure to leave a note as picks out a notebook to write down the notes for each but one of his friends. 'Gonna miss you guys.' he thought as he proceed to write.

* * *

Later on that night there was no crime for today which is good news for the Titans as they get out of their rooms for dinner after one eventful morning. Raven gets out of her room last as she heads down to the common room, thinking about her actions after talking with her emoticlones.

 _'Maybe I was being too hard on him.'_ Raven thought with guilt as she enters the common room as she sees all but Beast Boy present. She then noticed the notes they're holding as they just notice her. "What's going on?" she asked them.

Nightwing passed the paper over to Raven so she could read for herself. She took the paper and looked began to read.

 ** _'Dear Titans, I know it isn't the greatest decision in the world, but I decided it was necessary for me to leave the West tower. It is too much emotional distress for me to undergo on top of being a superhero. Believe me, I really wanted to say goodbye, but seeing the heartbreak on your faces would've torn me apart. I know Starfire is crying so someone please comfort her and let her know that she is still my little sister and that I love her. From now until further notice, I will operate in Jasper in the mid-south. I'm gonna miss you guys._**

 ** _-Garfield Mark Logan'_**

"He...left?" Raven asked as she felt more guilt than she realizes.

"H-He left because of you." Star said as her arms shakes as tears flood down from her eyes.

"Star, I-" Raven didn't get a chance to say anything as the Tamaranean slaps the empath across the face leaving a red mark on her face.

"It's your fault that he left! If you had just appreciated him more rather than abuse him he wouldn't have left!" Star shouts at the empath who she once called friend as she falls to her knees as she starts to cry, with Nightwing wrapping his arms around her for comfort.

"All you had to do was eat a waffle," Cyborg said shaking his head while tending to the alien who was basically having a panic attack. Her body started to quiver as she spoke shakily. "I w-w-want m-m-m-m-my b-brother b-b-back!" It was obvious that this disappearance had affected Starfire the most out of all of them. Raven looked back down at the note and noticed there was more writing.

 ** _'P.S. Raven, your waffles are in the microwave.'_**

Raven walks away from her friends as she checks the microwave as she opens it. It was a plate of waffles, with butter on top and the syrup around it. She grabs the plate of waffles as she brings a fork out to take a piece of it. As she eats it her eyes widen in shock, as memories of her first waffles made by her mother, Arella before she was separated from her daughter as Raven chews on it as she swallows it.

"I-It's good." Raven said as tears rain out of her eyes as suddenly the microwave engulfed into black magic as it breaks down. Due to Raven's emotions she starts to realize what she has done and now she can never have her friend come back again.

"What have I done?" she muttered as she disappeared from her room.

* * *

Jasper City is considered a crown city known for its jewels and architecture. An orange hatch ship flew above the city as it lands near the abandoned clock tower as the cockpit opens revealing to be Beast Boy. He steps out of the T-jet as he looks around the city he loves to visit, and now call it home.

"This is going to be a perfect spot to start up shop around here." he said as he has heard about the crime rate of this city and if he can go to the mayor's office he'll have a Titans sector here. "Titans South does have a nice ring to it." he states as he hears his cell phone ring. He looks at the caller ID on it as he answers. "Hey Star."

"GARFIELD MARK LOGAN, YOU HAVE ME WORRIED SICK!" Starfire shouts as Beast Boy cringe at her yelling as she's cursing in Tamaranean. "A-Are you okay?" she asked as she calms down.

"I'm okay Star," he reassured, "I just had to separate myself from that emotional letdown." Beast Boy will never forget the fun times he and the alien had together. Those may had been the best times he had ever experienced.

"So how is everyone?" asked Beast Boy.

"Raven ate the waffles," she began, "She said they were good and she broke the machine that produces waves that are micro-sized." Beast Boy literally had no idea what to say to that. "Um...good?" he said wanting to change the subject.

"I shall communicate through this cellular device during another time, Beast Boy," she said, "Nightwing has called one of the meetings." They said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

Beast Boy lets out a sigh as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He looks around and sees a nearby hotel two blocks from here as he locks the T-Jet so he can check out, go to the mayor's office, and reinstate a Titans base here in Jasper City.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Jasper City, a silver haired girl in armor stood on top of the tall building as she spots a T-Jet near the tower. She saw the changeling heading down to a hotel as she wondered why is Beast Boy here?

"Why is he here?" Ravager asked as she wondered if Nightwing sends him here to find her even she didn't do anything bad that would set her up back to her criminal ways. She looks as Beast Boy heads down to the direction of City Hall.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to wait for him at his jet." she said as she heads down to the T-Jet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 2: The Ray Gun**

Down at Jasper City Hall, a woman by the name of Mayor Danielle Charlotte looks outside from her window as she sees a T-Jet parked at the old clock tower. She knew that there was a Titan there and she has noticed the green changeling coming to her office. Her assistant walks towards to her door as she calls out for her. "Mayor Charlotte, a Mr. Beast Boy would like to have a word with you."

"Tell him I'll be coming." The mayor replied as she walks out of her office to meet the green titan.

Beast Boy stood as he spotted the brunette mayor wearing triangular glasses, tanned skin, and wears a blue suit coat and mid length skirt as she walks down with a smile on her red lips "Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, what brings you here in our fair city of Jasper?" she asked him.

Beast Boy didn't feel like explaining the actual situation so he chose to just make up a believable story. "I thought it would be a good idea to expand our crime fighting organization out to the mid-south so I was hoping that you would be able to have a tower built for the team I will have in the future."

The mayor liked the idea of this organization helping the city be a better and safer place to live in. Charlotte looked down at Beast Boy who was awaiting an answer.

"I will gather the funds and I will see what I can do," she said to the hero.

"Thank you, Madame Mayor." Beast Boy replied as he nodded to the mayor.

"I'll contact Commissioner Kingsman and let him know about a Titans organization set up here." Mayor Charlotte told him "Now when will the rest of the team be here?"

"Soon once Nightwing sends them over here." He said wondering what kind of team will Nightwing send in.

* * *

"Alright, as we all know Beast Boy has left for personal reasons and has set up base in Jasper City." Nightwing states as the four titans gather around in the common room to discuss about any team replacements as Raven stood quietly, not bothering to talk as she sits away from her friends.

"So, we either have a list of Honorary Titans or Free Agents," Nightwing read off of the list. "Kid Flash, Bushido, Wondergirl..." he paused as he saw Raven had herself separated. "Um...Raven?" he asked as she slowly looked up. Her eyes were glossy as if she was about to cry. "Are you okay?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Am I okay?" Raven responded shakily.

Nightwing looks over at Cyborg and Star in concern. Star looks away as she plays with her own hair as Cyborg turns to Raven as he spoke "You know Raven, maybe you should set this one out."

"Yeah, you have my permission to go and meditate in your room." Nightwing told her as Raven disappears out of the room leaving the three behind.

"Raven is not going to be okay, is she?" Star asked nervously.

"I don't know, Star." Nightwing said as he has no idea what to deal about the situation. "Look, let's discuss about sending some honoraries to him to see if they're available. Any suggestions?"

"What about Friends Thunder and Lightning? They are considered a part of Brother Beast Boy's similarities." Star suggests.

"That is true," the leader confirmed, "Beast Boy's the reason why those two are even Honorary Titans so we should get in touch with them. Good thinking Star. Any other suggestions?"

* * *

Raven attempted to meditate plenty of times, but something just wasn't right. Every attempt was a failed one and she was losing more and more control by the minute as her ceiling formed a crack.

"Why can't I control anymore?" Raven asked herself as her alarm clock breaks down as she picks up her mirror that is a portal to her emotions. Her mind traveled into the mirror as she is lead to Nevermore.

In Nevermore, she summons her emotioclones for an important meeting. She has summon Wisdom, Happy, Brave, Timid, Sloth, Affection, Rude, and Anger as they all gathered here in Nevermore. From their looks it doesn't look good for Raven's side.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Ignorance." Rude sneered at the original.

"Now is not the time for that," Raven said annoyingly. "There's other things to worry about."

Knowledge emerged from the shadowy depths of Raven's soul and spoke. "Things such as the former teammate whose emotions that you brutally murdered?"

Raven always hated the emoticon due to the simple fact that she was always right. She had never won in an argument against knowledge so she figured that there was no use in trying to argue against her. "You know you just crushed the spirit of a boy who looked straight past the fact that you are a half-demon and somehow managed to love you through all the hate and disrespect that you shown him."

"I- I don't really hate him." Raven countered as she looks down. "He just annoys me, that's all."

"Oh, so why didn't you eat his waffles that he made for you and the team?" Knowledge asked looking down at the empath. "He worked so hard on those waffles, which is like an accomplishment for him. And yet, you disregard him for it just like you always do."

"He always annoys me with his stupid jokes and he is crude." Raven points out.

"So, what? You don't have to like his jokes but the least you can do is to be nice or let him improve his humor. And what's the big deal about being crude? Everyone we know is crude: Cyborg eats meat like a savage Viking, Starfire sleeps naked, and Nightwing scratches his butt on rare occasions. You're crude as well; while no one was looking, you would always scratch-"

"I get your point!" Raven snaps at the emoticlone. "What I came here for is to know why I can't control my powers!?"

Passion slowly began to float in after the question was asked. Her appearance was slightly altered to where her cloak was always open which revealed her leotard and exposed her legs including a chest window. "Maybe there's one emotion that isn't contained," she said with a sexual smile on her face. Raven went down the path of denial. The last thing she wanted to find out was that she got a thing for the green boy.

"What are you trying to say?" Raven said and began to shake her head. Passion pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she responded, "and your denial will get us all killed!"

"Please, it can't be the reason." Raven denied as she pressed her hands on her head. "I...I just can't."

"Accept the facts, Raven dear." Passion cooed as she cups the girl's cheek but Raven backs away. "You can't deny them much longer or trouble shall come."

"No, this is suffering!" Raven shouts as the world of Nevermore starts to cause a quake, making the emoticlones disappear as Raven escapes from her mind.

As she went back to her room from her mirror, she gasp in shock as she sees her window shattered and the roof cracked open leaving debris all over the floor.

"No." She muttered.

* * *

Beast Boy began to make his way back to the T-Jet after his talk with the mayor. He began to picture himself as a leader of his own Titan division. He began to get excited as the anticipation was killing him. He pressed the remote on his key to unlock and open the cockpit. It flew open and he began to jump in, but he wasn't alone for someone hopped in undetected. The changeling then stretched his neck before turning the engine over.

"So, where we're going?"

Beast Boy jumped up and hit his head on the glass of the cockpit door. He turned around to see Ravager laughing. "You were always clumsy."

"Ravager? I didn't know you were in Jasper." Beast Boy said as he picks himself up. "What brings you here?"

"Sight-seeing. Been traveling around, putting criminals in their place." Ravager answered "So what's the green machine doing here alone in Jasper?"

Beast Boy racked his brain for a way to avoid answering the question. He didn't feel like mentioning Raven. Plus, Raven and Ravager aren't exactly "best friends", so saying that he left because of her may not get a very positive reaction out of the former mercenary.

"I wanted to be a leader so I'm starting my own Titan division here," he said hoping that she would believe it. Luckily she did.

"Oh, that's nice," she said. "So who's joining?"

"I'm still waiting for a call from Nightwing to see who's available. If you want, you can join my team." He offered the silver haired girl.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not much of a team player. I work alone and most of the things I do aren't nice." Ravager told him as she looks at his ears fall "But I hope the team you get will be more formidable for you than I can be."

"Much appreciated." Beast Boy said as he spotted a mysterious person hiding behind a building looking at the two as he runs off. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, looks like someone's been spying on us." Ravager said as she jumps down from the T-Jet as she said "Let's see who it is."

The man ran down the alley in an attempt to get away from the two teens. A woman was waiting for him in a car and looking at her nails.

"Harleen! Start the car!" he yelled, "They're coming after us!"

Harleen hurried to switch the car on, but the two were already around the corner and ready to fight. "Stop running," Ravager yelled, "We can see you!"

"Hehehehe." the person chuckled as he turns around as he holds a ray gun "Nobody moves or one of you will get shot with this untested ray gun!" he threatens as the teens stopped what they're doing as they get a look at the person.

"Joker!" Beast Boy and Ravager shouted as they see the mad clown in his green locks, pale face, and purple suit with long sleeves reach farther from his hands, as he sticks his tongue out madly.

"Yes, me!" Joker laughed as he gets to the door to the car. "Now why don't you kiddies go back into the shop hop, drink your shakes, while Mr. J and Harley shall make our escape. Or my new ray gun will turn you insane!"

"Yeah right," Ravager spat back as she drew her katanas out and charged at Joker. He instantly pulled the trigger on the gun and fired at Ravager, successfully claiming a headshot. It appeared to have no effect on her for she continued to run at him.

"Blasted gun," he yelled. After jumping into the car, Harley Quinn smashed the accelerator and drove straight at the two. Ravager was forced to stop and move out of the way, but Beast Boy got involved by turning into a rhinoceros and charged at the vehicle. He intended to prevent the car from going further, but instead, it flipped forward and into the air. Ravager looked up and began to run again, but this time she was running toward the car.

"Come on Beast Bo-, Ow...," she exclaimed as she stumbled back and gripped the left side of her head, dropping the katana.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Joker and Harley scream as the car flipping over the air falls onto the street as out of a stroke of luck it makes a perfect landing on the wheels. The two were shaken as Joker shouts at Harley "Drive woman, before they catch onto us!"

"Sure, Mistah J!" Harley respond as she kicks the gas pedal as they drive out of the scene as Beast Boy looks at them getting away.

"Ravager, we gotta-" Beast Boy stopped as he heard Ravager scream in pain as he turns to her in concern. "Ravager, are you alright?" he asked her.

"My...head..." Ravager groans as she shakes her body as she held onto her head as she unleashes a painful scream. "GET...AWAY...FROM ME!"

Beast Boy was too confused and caught off guard to actually move. He looked down at her and grabbed her arm trying to assist her in standing to her feet. He was completely unaware of what he was getting himself into. He pulled her arm and tried to stand her to her feet.

"Rose, come on, we can't let those two get away!"

"He...hehehe..." Ravager chuckled as Beast Boy look confused as he saw her eye starring into space as her pupils shrank as she starts to laugh "Ahahahahahahaha!HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rose, why are you laughing?" he asked in concern as he saw Ravager picks up her katana as she looks at him with a wide smile on her face. "...Rose?"

"Rosey's going to kill you..." she sang as she jumps towards him with her katana towards him.

He jumps out the way and pivots around her. "What's going on with you all of a sudden?" The only response he got was maniacal laughter and a death glare from when she turned her head. "This isn't you!" he yelled as she continued to laugh. It was as if she just changed into a whole different person, and that left Beast Boy scared. She slowly turned the rest of her body and walked to the green hero slowly while dragging her katanas across the ground behind her which caused occasional sparks to fly up from the concrete.

"Rosey's going to kill you..." she sang once again and took another swing at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy dodges the blade from reaching him as he tries to think of how and why Ravager is acting like this. Ravager is skilled in combat as she used to be known as a world class mercenary, known to have slain many villains such as Scavenger, Maxwell Lord, and the first Count Vertigo. Ravager still aims for the green boy who is defending himself from her as she is about to strike him down until a pink wave blasted towards her causing her to lose balance.

"What the...!?" Beast Boy said as he looks at where the blast came from.

"Alright, what the hell's going on around here?" asked the sorceress Jinx, who has a different look. Her once horned hair has been groomed down to her shoulders, with one strand covering her left eye, and she's not wearing her iconic poncho outfit but instead a dark purple and black biker jumpsuit as next to her is a chopper motorcycle.

"I'll explain later," he yelled, "Just get her, just don't hurt her!" Jinx nodded and turned to attack Ravager as she walked closer, once again, dragging her swords behind her.

"Rosey's going to kill you..."

Jinx was disturbed by her random song, but did not let it get to her as she just ran up to attack Rose. She formed a hex and shot it straight at Ravager, but somehow she manages to cross her swords and not only block the hex, but throw it back at Jinx as well and made contact. The pink haired hero flew backwards and fell on her back.

"Since when could she do that!?" she exclaimed to Beast Boy. Rose laughter had gotten quiet, but has yet to stop. She swings at Beast Boy again, but this time Beast Boy jumped and aimed to kick the katana out of her hand but ended up kicking the girls face instead, which caused her to stumble backward.

"Ravager, you gotta stop!" Beast Boy told her as he ran up to her as Ravager gets her balance. He jumps towards her as he grabs her wrists as he pins her down onto the ground. "What is happening to you Rose? What triggered you to do this!?" he asked as his face was getting closer to her face. Ravager struggles as she attempts to head butt him off of her but due to the position she did something else.

As she raise her head up, her lips contacted onto his as Beast Boy is shocked to feel the girl kissing him as Ravager is shocked as well. Ravager releases her lips as she kicks Beast Boy in the stomach causing him to release her. She knocks him off of her as she gets up and escapes from the two titans as Jinx walks up to him in concern.

"What was that all about?" Jinx asked as she picks him up.

"I don't know," he responded as he began to rub his lips in disbelief. For a while, he didn't say anything at all for he was too busy replaying the moment in his head. 'Did that really just happen?' he thought to himself. Jinx brushed the strand of hair from her eye and walked up to Beast Boy's side. "I thought she was a hero," she stated.

"She is...she still in there somewhere." he responded.

"How did she go from hero to...crazy bat-shit insane girl?" Jinx asked.

"Well she wasn't like this when we encountered the Joker..." Beast Boy said as he remembers how the Joker shot her with some kind of ray gun that shot at her. "I gotta call Nightwing."

* * *

Meanwhile in Jump City Nightwing has gotten a call from Beast Boy as he heard the information the changeling gives him information on Joker and Ravager.

"I was afraid of this." Nightwing said as his fist bangs on the computer. "I've gotten word from Batman that the Joker has obtain a ray gun from Goth Corps that can manipulate the human mind as the user sees fit. So that means Joker has modified it into a weapon that can make a person into a personal killer."

"What can I do?" Beast Boy asked desperately, "I gotta bring her back."

Nightwing thought to himself, but due to the fact that he was unfamiliar with the technology that was used. "Honestly, I have no clue," he said which broke Beast Boy. There had to be a way to get her back. Beast Boy took a deep breath before hanging up the communicator. He began to walk away with Jinx.

"We're gonna bring her back." He turned to Jinx who was climbing onto her motorcycle. "You wanna be a Titan, right?" he asked. She just simply responded with a head nod.

"Congratulations, I'm your leader."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravager rocks herself back and forth in an alley. She can't believe that she almost killed Beast Boy but what's more shocking was that when she kiss Beast Boy, she stopped trying to hurt him for a while as she let tears spill out of her eyes.

"I gotta get away from them; from everyone in my way." Ravager said as she picks herself up as she opens a lid to the sewers. 'It's for the best.' she thought as she climbs down into the sewers so she won't be on another killing spree.

 **Titans Age:**

 **Nightwing - 19**

 **Starfire - 20**

 **Cyborg - 21**

 **Beast Boy - 17**

 **Raven - 18**

 **Ravager - 18**

 **Jinx - 19**

 **Reviews would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 3: House of Cards**

Beast Boy awoke in his hotel to the sound of his phone ringing. The number was unfamiliar, but had the same area code as the Jasper area. He answered with a cracked morning voice.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Logan," a female voice answered.

"Speaking."

"Your tower is now ready for occupation, sir."

He sat up from the bed and began to get himself together. He slid his uniform on and began to proceed out the door. "Thank you so much ma'am," he said.

"You are welcome, Beast Boy," the mayor said to him as he hangs up the phone as he begins to head out of his hotel room to check out but first must get to Jinx's room. He goes upstairs and knocks on the door. He cracks it enough to where her head sticks out and shows that she is covering herself with a robe.

"What do you want," she asked still sounding tired.

"I just got a call from the city saying that we can go into the tower now and that they were finish building it." She invites him in the room and she immediately goes to the restroom to change into her clothes. She started a conversation to break the ice.

"So, why did you leave the West Tower?" she asked from the next room.

"Too much to deal with…" he responds, "…by too much, I mean Raven.

"What she do this time?"

"She sat there and talked bad about me, because I woke up early and cooked breakfast." Jinx walked out of the restroom with a look of disbelief on her face. Simultaneously, she brushed her hair out straight.

"All of that happened…over waffles."

"Pretty much." Beast Boy looks at his phone and begins to think about Starfire. _'I wonder how she's holding up,'_ he thought to himself. He decides to call her and see for himself. After a couple of rings, the phone is answered and a sad sounding Tameranian answers the phone.

" _Hello, Garfield,"_ she says in a dry voice.

"Hey, Kori," he responds, "How are you?"

" _I had once had many more of the better days."_

"I'll be sure to visit one day. I was just checking up on you."

" _Thank you. I will be alright."_

Beast Boy hung up the phone and looked over to Jinx. She overheard the phone conversation and heard how miserable Starfire sounded. She just put a hand on Garfield's shoulder and said, "Let's go look at the tower."

* * *

Both Beast Boy and Jinx were amazed by the new tower build at the beach of Jasper City. It was as tall as the Titans Tower back home as it is colored to navy blue and black. Both titans look at the tower as they gave approval looks at the twelve story tower.

"Awesome," Jinx said as she smiles at the tallest building.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said as he reads the notes given to him by the workers, "We got 6 bedrooms, a common room, lounge room, training room, garage, man they got everything from the original tower."

"I'll say. Can't wait to park my bike in and pick out my own room." Jinx said as the two enter the tower as the sorceress noticed a black cloud. "I didn't know it's going to storm today?"

"It's not supposed to," Beast Boy confirmed. He saw the storm cloud and heard thunder follow right after. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck down in front of them and took the form of a human. The storm cloud did the same as a human-like figure and fell from the sky and landed in front of the two Titans as well. It clicked in Beast Boy's head as to what was going on whereas Jinx was still lost and confused.

"Greetings, fellow Beast Boy," said the figure that fell from the clouds. Beast Boy responded, "Hey Thunder, Lightning.

"Greetings, green one." Lightning greets as he and his brother bows to him as he notices Jinx "And who is this...pink female?"

"The name's Jinx, Spiky hair." Jinx respond with her arms crossed.

"Jinx, meet Thunder and Lightning; the two demigod brothers of the storms," Beast Boy introduces them, "Guys, this is Jinx; she's also a member of Titans Mid-South as well as you two."

"It would be an honor to serve under your guidance, Beast Boy." Thunder said as the four head inside.

* * *

"And this is the common room," Beast Boy told as he shows his three team members around the tower as he heads down to the Titans computer. "It has a kitchen, TV, couch, table, all in the works and the TV can shift into a computer where we can do our reports on our activities after stopping crime, plus update villain status in this city."

"What kind of villains are we dealing with?" Lightning inquired.

"Some of the villains came from different cities that want to move out in here to start up their own crimes, even some from Jump City." Beast Boy said as he taps onto the computer showing a database of many known criminals seen and or spotted in Jasper City.

The alert system went off as soon as he was about to show the different types of villains that attack. Beast Boy checked the computer and saw that there was someone randomly attacking the city. "Alright, Titans," said Beast Boy. "Here's our first mission. There's a villain downtown named Double Down." He shuddered after reading a brief description on whom it is and what he does. Jinx just had to ask, "What can he do?" Beast Boy just shook his head and responded, "You'll have to see for yourself."

"Oh boy, first mission as Titans!" Lightning cheered as he is pulled by his brother.

"Come, brother. We must protect the mortals from evil!" Thunder said as the four Titans head down to Jasper City as Beast Boy shouts "Titans, GO!"

* * *

A man in a white tank top and cargo pants steps onto the streets of central Jasper City, where there are a bunch of cards laying around in many objects. cards on cars, mailboxes, light poles, etc, the man was laughing and the unusual and disturbing thing about him is that there are parts of his flesh are missing.

"Come on, run and scream you cowards!" shout the villain as he heard a voice.

"Freeze, Double Down!" shout Beast Boy as his team came to the scene as the Titans are shocked by his appearance.

"Oh my god, where's some of his skin!?" Jinx asked in shock.

"Ah, so you Titans haven't met Double Down?" Double Down said as he peels the skin of his forearm off in a rectangular shape as the inside of the skin reveals four clubs. "Pick a card, any card!" he said as he throws one straight at them.

Jinx had almost vomited at the sight of what just happened. She is being attacked by flying skin. "What the hell are you!?" she yelled.

"Your worst nightmare!"

Beast Boy changed to a pit bull and charged at the card man. He did that only to be smacked down by a deck of cards. "Um...ouch," he said as he shook off the hit. Afterwards, an idea popped into his head.

"Thunder Clap!" He yelled while looking at the two brothers. Thunder stood straight and clapped his hands which created a sound wave so strong that it blew the skin off of him.

"Oof!" Double Down said as he hits onto a car. Most of his card-shaped skin are gone leaving him only in muscle form. "You think that's going to stop me!?"

"You're out of cards to carry, villain!" Lightning shouts with a smirk.

"Oh you have no idea what I can do." The next thing the Titans know Double Down was glowing as the cards flew towards him as they reattach to him back into his own skin.

"What!?" Jinx asked in shock and disgust.

"My powers originated from a cursed deck of cards, so I can connect myself with the cards at hand!" Double Down states as he peels off three cards from his arm as they glow and threw them at the storm brothers.

The cards exploded in front of them as Thunder and Lightning fell down to the ground. They're not injured but they are hurt from impact.

"How do we beat him!?" Jinx yelled. Beast Boy had no clue as to how to defeat this villain. He had never heard of him before, nor has he ever fought anything like him before. "Just keep attacking until he is weakened!" Beast Boy yelled. They all used different attacks and power combinations in an effort of defeating Double Down, but nothing had seem to be working. Beast Boy had just changed into an anaconda to try and strangle him, but he heard an echo in the distance that sounded very familiar.

"Rosey's gonna kill you..."

 _'Ravager!?'_ The green anaconda thought as he looks around and saw a glimpse of a building with a person standing far from the battle as he blinks and that person disappears. It was then Double Down grabs the anaconda out of him as he threw him over to the streets.

"You kids are taking a gamble in fighting me." Double Down said as he peels his skin to bring out more cards as he threw them at Beast Boy. They were razor sharp and almost killed him if not for the green boy's reflexes.

"Would you stop peeling your skin!? It's disgusting!" Jinx shouts at the villain as she jumps up and kicks him with her boot, making Double Down fall onto his butt.

Right after, Beast Boy turned into an elephant and stepped on Double Down to injure him enough to where he couldn't get back up.

"Double Down, you're cards have been folded." Beast Boy said as his team surrounds the down villain.

"I'm the one allowed to make card puns." Double Down muttered under the green elephant's butt.

* * *

Meanwhile the Titans of the West got a red alert as they head down to Jump City's first bank to fight the next villain. What they didn't expect was the robber that Nightwing feared would never come.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Joker as he and Harley gets out of the bank with their guns as they see the Titans. "Great, more pesky Titans!"

"Stop criminal for you shall not prevail!" Starfire yelled. Harley Quinn chimed in and stuck her tongue out at the alien. "We already are, pumpkin," she responded.

"I am not the pumpkin!"

Cyborg aimed a cannon at the two that was aimed and ready to fire. Raven halfway even paid attention to the encounter due to the fact that she was still in denial. As she was lost in her emotions, she had felt more and more shame and guilt for how she had treated Beast Boy.

"What happened to the green one, eh?" Joker asked directing the question toward Raven. A street light was surrounded by black energy and exploded.

"Nonononono..." Raven muttered as more street lights keeps popping out from dark energy as well as the tires and windows of the cars.

 _'So she's the one to start all the chaos.'_ Joker thought as an idea pops up in his mind. "Harley, let's leave the brats and the money. I've thought up something better to do!"

"But Mistah J, we just got all of this money." Harley said as Joker glares at her.

"Just put the money down, woman!" Joker snaps at her as the jester woman puts the money down.

"Yes, sir." Harley said as the two clowns bring out pellet balls as they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

Once the cloud faded away, the duo was gone. The Titans stood lost and confused as to what just happened. "What was that all about?" Cyborg questioned. He received no immediate response as Nightwing slowly approaches the bags of money. He picked them up and began to take them back into the bank. Raven started to panic as the other two Titans turned to her. She knew they were going to ask about her random destruction. Starfire did just that and gave her a hateful glare.

"I don't know what's going on!" She shakily answered, I lost all control over my powers and I have no idea how to regain it!"

Cyborg slowly pitied her, but Starfire couldn't care less.

* * *

Beast Boy slumped on the couch as he's thinking about what happened during the fight with Double Down. He could've sworn that he has heard Ravager's voice which he can still hear in his mind.

"A coin for your thought, Beast Boy?" asked Thunder as he joins with the changeling on the couch.

"Sure," Beast Boy said as he sat himself up on the couch. "There's this girl that I know named Rose. She used to be a top mercenary and also the daughter of one of the most known mercenaries. One day we caught her and converted her to heroism. Then the other day, we met back up and had an encounter with Joker. He had a ray gun and shot her with it and now she's back to the bloodthirsty killer that she started off as." Thunder placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort his leader.

"We shall get her back, Master Beast Boy," he promised, "We shall."

"Yeah, there's always hope for her." Beast Boy replied as he hopes to see Ravager again.


	4. Chapter 4

In a district in Jasper City, a puff of smoke appears out of nowhere as a person behind a building appeared.

"This is where the strange magical abnormality appeared." She said the person is revealed to be a tall black haired girl in a black top hat and tailor jacket, white button shirt, black short-shorts and matching boots appears out of the shadow as she looks around for the mysterious magic. She is well known as Zatanna Zatara who is the daughter of Giovanni Zatara.

She heard a swoosh noise behind her as Zatanna turns around with her wand in defense. "Who's there?" She demands looking around.

"Right here, magician." Spoke the sultry voice as Zatanna turns around face to face with the purple haired sorceress.

"Circe!" Zatanna shouts the demigoddess's name.

"Yes, and I have big plans for this town." Circe replied as she snaps her fingers turning the trash cans into lions "But I didn't come here alone."

"Who is with you?" she demanded as Blackfire flew down from a building and looked directly at the magician. "Hey there," she said and licked her lips. "Ew, I've heard about you," Zatanna said wishing that she had a pair of pants. Blackfire only smiled as she knew what she was referring to.

"Now what should I do with little magical girl here?" Blackfire asked as she chuckled.

Zatanna just spoke a magic word as she levitates some crates towards to her adversaries but Blackfire shoots them with starbolts. The lions were about to pounce onto the magician until Zatanna spoke "Noil otni eutats!" as the lions turned into bronze statues.

"Gag her," Circe said as she uses her magic to have rope appear out of thin air gagging Zatanna and bounding her wrists and ankles together. "Grab her; she's going to be our little prisoner."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled the green hawk that flew down on the scene of the kidnapping. Thunder and Lightning struck down from the clouds, and Jinx pulled up on her motorcycle and instantly threw a hex at Blackfire who was knocked back.

"That wasn't very nice," she smiled and threw a star bolt at Jinx, but she avoided the attack. "I'm not a very nice girl either."

Thunder and Lightning both sent a sound wave and a lightning bolt and fired it at Circe, but she absorbed the energy and threw it back at them. The hit sent both brothers to the ground.

"You can't defeat me," Circe taunted, "But I respect your attempts."

"She is strong." Lightning said as he gets up.

"Agreed." Thunder responded.

Beast Boy went over to untie Zatanna as he asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Zatanna responded as she grabs a hold of her wand. "Alright Circe, what are you planning here?"

"Big plans," Circe states as she flew up in the air. "See you two later." She said as she and Blackfire disappeared through a cloud of smoke.

"They got away!" Lightning exclaims.

"Don't worry, this won't be the last time we'll see those two again." Thunder assured.

"Zatanna was it? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked the magician.

"Yeah, if you guys didn't make it here to save me, I would've been kidnapped by two psychos." Zatanna respond as she gives a serious look. "Circe and Blackfire are up to something no good."

"Strange, I never knew Blackfire would team up with Circe. According to Star, she doesn't believe in magic," Beast Boy states.

"A non-magic believer? Why mortals have strange ways in believing something they can't understand," Lightning comments.

"Circe's known to be Wonder Woman's nemesis, so Blackfire must have some interest in her but what?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, she has an interest alright," Zatanna nodded, "Blackfire is basically your typical bisexual sex addict."

Jinx mind blew after hearing this. "That's not typical at all!" she yelled. Beast Boy held back a laugh as Lightning decided to mess with her. "I believe it's very typical," he said which caused her to glare at him and shake her head.

Zatanna stretched and yawned after a tiring day. "You got a place I can sleep tonight?"

"Our tower has six bedrooms. Thunder and Lightning share a room as Jinx and I have our own rooms or each, so that makes three extra bedrooms," Beast Boy states. Zatanna likes having a room to herself.

"Sounds like a good place to sleep," Zatanna said as she's lucky to have all of her stuff in her hat.

* * *

"I was this close to have little magic girl in my arms if it weren't for those meddling titans." Blackfire pouts as she and Circe are in their own hideout.

"For now, we shall stick to the plan. Jasper City seems to have some magical resources around here." Circe said as she is surprised that the city has some magic disturbance somewhere around.

"Something isn't right," Circe said, "I sense unstable magic within the area. I can't pinpoint exactly where, but I feel it." Blackfire was ignoring her. She was too busy fantasizing about Zatanna. She seductively laughed and bit her lip. As soon as Circe noticed, she demanded for Komi to go and take a cold shower.

"Please take yourself and your fantasies in the shower," Circe told the alien, "A cold one."

"Yeah, yeah. Then I'm going out sightseeing," Blackfire said as she picks up a cloaking gem Circe has given her as she flew out of the hideout.

 _'This partnership is going to be the death of me,'_ Circe said as she decides to spend her time performing spells and mix potions.

* * *

Blackfire was flying in the sky with her cloaked gem as she looks around the lights and the city. She then spots someone in particular as the alien girl smirk. _'Not Zatanna, but she'll do,'_ she thought as she flew down to the person she spotted.

* * *

"I'm back!" Blackfire said as Circe sees her holding some punk rock girl under her arms but she can't tell who it is since the spiky red skirt and red boots kicking in the air. "And I've bought a guest!"

Circe slowly walked up to the victim that Blackfire was holding.

"Oy let me go, mate!" She yelled. Circe looked and saw it was the New Zealand native known as Argent.

Circe grew a big smile on her face. Her sidekick managed to catch an Honorary Titan. "Perfect," Circe chuckled, "We can use her as bait for the next mission. Blackfire had a different idea though.

"Or we could keep her," she said kissing on Argent's neck. The hero let out an involuntary moan. She liked the feeling, but she didn't want it to happen.

"Whatever. As long as she serves her purpose," Circe said as she gives a wide evil smile as she looks at the frustrated Argent.

* * *

The next day the Titans Mid-South and Zatanna gathered around to have breakfast. The teams joined together at the dinner table as Beast Boy spoke up.

"So Zatanna, what brings you here in Jasper?" he asked.

Zatanna replied, "Well I've been locating an unknown magical presence and trace it here in Jasper. It is unknown but there is something about this city that has some magical qualities."

"Hmm, I've felt something like that too," Jinx replied.

"Us as well," Thunder and Lightning said in unison.

"It looks like we're dealing with some kind of magical presence at hand," Beast Boy replied eating his cereal.

"Any leads as to what it could possibly be?" asked the leader. Zatanna shook her head as well as the two brothers. Jinx however provided a different response. "I know that it's dark magic," she said, "I don't know how, but I just sense it." Beast Boy nodded at the girl's discovery.

"Well, it's better than nothing," he said.

Lightning mocked her and said, "So! You aren't special!" In response, the girl turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Suddenly, the Titans television screen came up as the titans and Zatanna look up and sees a bounded Argent tied to a chair with Circe appearing in view.

"Hello, Titans," Circe said with her signature smile

"Circe!" Beast Boy shouts as he looks at Argent, "Let Argent go!"

Circe smiled. "Why should I? She's having plenty of fun with her new friend!" She directs the attention of the Titans and Zatanna towards the hero being sexually assaulted by Starfire's sister. Argent's moans somehow had the sound of pleasure and distress as Blackfire's nails caressed the hero's neck and traced all over her body.

"We shall find you," Thunder boomed.

"You shall try," Circe mocked.

Jinx zipped her leather jacket up and was ready to defeat the goddess. "We gotta go find her!"

Beast Boy nodded in agreement as he turned back to the screen. "We'll find you," He promised before cutting the transmission.

"Let's head out!"

The five split up around the city to see if they could find any leads as to where the two villains could be hiding out at. Beast Boy came to a conclusion that most villains hide out in abandoned warehouses and factories, so he chose to look in those places. After stepping into a warehouse, he called all of the others to see if they discovered anything. They all said "no" and were instructed to continue their search. He hung up the communicator and began to make his way out when suddenly the doors closed and made it pitch black in the building with no windows. He called out and yelled, "Hello!?" Then he heard the song again.

"Rosey's gonna kill you..."

Beast Boy froze as he look anywhere in the dark. He then picks up the sound of dragging metal behind him as he stands still. He can hear the blade picking up itself as Beast Boy dodges the swing by ducking.

"Rose," Beast Boy whispered as he can feel Ravager close.

"Hehehe," she giggled taking another swing at Beast Boy who maneuvered around the weapon and stole it from her hand.

"Rose! Snap out of it!" He yelled, blocking attacks with the sword. "You're better than this!"

"La la, lalala..." Rose sang creepily as she launched her sword out of Beast Boy's hands as she takes a step back. "Gonna...kill you...good." She pants heavily as she kicks her sword erotically.

* * *

Zatanna search throughout the city as she uses a spell to track her enemies down and save Argent. Luckily for her she knows how to track down goddesses using a certain spell.

"You think I'll work?" Jinx asked the magician.

"It should, plus it's the only hope that we have."

Zatanna stopped flying as she concentrated on her magic.

"Resu cigam a etacol," she chanted as she was getting information about the location of Circe.

"That's weird," Zatanna claimed, "She's in the locker room at the football stadium." She began to fly off in the direction as she told Jinx to notify Beast Boy and the others. She started with calling Beast Boy. When the communicator was answered, it wasn't what she expected.

"Rosey's gonna kill you..."

The communicator was instantly shut off.

"What was that?" Zatanna asked in concern.

Jinx doesn't want to let the magician know what was going on with Beast Boy's end as she simply lied "He's met up with another enemy, so I'm gonna send in the storm brothers to help him." Jinx said as she texted the coordinates to Thunder on Beast Boy's location.

* * *

Thunder looks at the coordinates of where Beast Boy is and the text jinx sent to him as he turns to his brother. "Our leader needs help."

"But what about the Argent?" Lightning asked his brother.

"Jinx and Zatanna will rescue her. Right now, Beast Boy's facing another matter at hand." Thunder told his brother as they head down to the warehouse location.

* * *

Blackfire's fingers were all over Argent's stomach as the punk-goth heroine was laying on Blackfire's lap as she struggles from the alien's sexual assault.

"Oh don't struggle." Blackfire cooed as she noticed something from the door as she saw a leg popping out of a locker. The dark haired Tamaranean recognizes the leg as Zatanna's. "Ooh, I'd knew you come." she said licking her lips as she drops Argent to the floor as she flew towards the leg as she grabs it, until she realizes that there's nothing attached to the leg as it turns into mist. "What the hell!?" Blackfire freaked out.

Argent laughed at Blackfire's confusion. "What happened to your leg, mate?"

Blackfire turned back to Argent as she continued to laugh. "Remember, I still have your whole body," she retorted as Argents laughter quickly died down.

* * *

Beast Boy's back was against the wall. He couldn't move because, Ravager was directly in front of him attempting to slash down, but was stopped by Beast Boy catching her wrists and stopping the assault. "Rose, please come back!" She ignored him and sang again.

"Rosey's gonna kill you..."

He kept holding her back and trying to keep the sword away from his head. "You're a Titan for life and you swore to it, remember!?"

"Rosie's gonn-," Ravager chant was cut as Beast Boy head butts her forehead as she steps back. She looks at her hand that is missing a sword as she looks at the green titan with her katana in his hand.

"Now you won't need this," Beast Boy said as suddenly a crash from behind him appeared as he is thrown towards to Rose as he drops the katana.

"Don't worry, Green One! We shall save you!" Lightning shouts as he sees his leader on top of the silver haired girl. "Oh, you've taken care of it."

Beast Boy then finds himself on top of Rose, as his lips made contact with hers. He then saw her eyes change a little from the psychotic stare to a sorrowful look. It appears that Ravager's urge to kill has dispersed, but for how long.

Beast Boy lets his lips off of hers as he gets up from her "Rose?"

"Please...leave me be..." Rose said as she quickly gets up and high jumps towards a window.

"Rose, wait!" Beast Boy shouts for her as she escapes.

"Please...stay away!" Ravager said as she disappears through the night before Beast Boy can stop her.

* * *

After Blackfire was tricked she looks at Argent's bound body as she gives in thought.

"If I can't have a leg, then I'll have you!" Blackfire shouts as she leaps towards to Argent. The next thing she knew was before landing onto her she is hit by a pink blast as Blackfire hits another set of lockers leaving them dented.

"Leave her alone!" Zatanna said as she and Jinx stood in front of Argent who's tied up rope magically disappears freeing her. "Are you alright, Argent?" Jinx asked.

"I could be better," she responded. Let us take care of this rapist!" She exclaimed. Jinx threw a hex at her face and stung her cheek. She rubbed her face and purred at the two.

"A little fiesty arent we?" She said.

"Kcol reh pu!" Zatanna chants as Blackfire is covered in chains around her body with a lock to lock her from being free. "There, now where is Circe?"

"Right here, darlings." Circe spoke as she appears behind them as the three look at her. "And I'll be taking my partner with me." she said as as turns Blackfire into a cat as she levitates the onyx cat towards her. "We shall meet in another time." she said as she disappeared.

"She got away!" Jinx shouts as Zatanna looks around.

"Wait! That magical presence..." Zatanna said as she gets out of the locker room and finds the football field with lots of holes. "No way."

"What is it, love?" Argent asked.

"Now I know what Circe was after..." Zatanna said as she points at the colorful crystals in the holes. "Kyberite, rare crystals that can be made into magical weapons, powerful to end a whole city."

"This is bad." Jinx said looking at the crystals. "Who knows what they would need for those crystals."

"Yeah, nothing good." Zatanna said with unease.

"Um..." Argent spoke as the two turns to her. "Do you girls know a good place to stay?"

* * *

Back in Jump City, the Titans were having some rest except for Nightwing who is contacting Batman that the Joker is on the loose around Jump City. The remaining three Titans were in their rooms sleeping as one of them is having trouble sleeping.

Raven was shifting back and forth on her bed. She can't sleep as her emotions were too unstable as it causes her bed to break. Raven woke up immediately as she couldn't be able to sleep.

"Why can't I sleep?" she asked herself as she held onto her head "No, I do not like him that way. I just can't!" she whispered as suddenly for reasons she can't detect someone was behind her as she felt a rag covering her mouth. She sniffs the rag as she felt drowsy as she is grabbed by someone from behind.

"Nighty night, emo bird." said a certain female in black as she throws Raven over her shoulder as she escape from the window and escapes the tower, holding the unconscious Raven.

* * *

The Mid-South Titans, Zatanna and Argent all gathered in the living room. After multiple bad and weird encounters while going solo, the two girls decided that they would join Beast Boy's team. Beast Boy himself however was not at the tower. He was too busy scanning the city for any sight of Ravager. He wanted answers and one way or another, he was going to get them.

"So you telling me that the boy kissed her in the middle of a fight and she ran off?" Argent questioned the two witnesses.

"Yes!" Lightning said loudly. "That's why he's gone; to go and find that girl!"

Jinx, wanting to speak on more crucial matters, walked up and spoke.

"So what is this 'Kyberite' that you mentioned earlier and why does Circe want it?" She asked.

"Kyberite is an ancient magical crystal that is hard to find according to alchemists and geologists. It's known to be a source of magic that can power up the user's magic. Dr. Fate has warned that when a non- magic user was using the Kyberite, it will turn you insane due to how stable it can put in to a normal person." Zatanna explained.

"Then we must do something about those Kyberite crystals in that football field." Thunder said with a worried look.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Beast Boy asked himself, "What happened to her, and why was she so bloodthirsty all of a sudden?" After an hour had passed, he was about to give up and lose all hope in finding her. That was before he found a clue. He walked around in a grassland nearby and saw a skinny black object that was sticking up from the ground near a tree. He walked up to the item with caution and tried to see what it was. If he were crazy, he would've thought that it was a katana blade. That's just it though...he is crazy.

He ran up to it and pulled it from the ground and wiped the mud off. A second one was lying in the grass as he picked it up and began to worry about if these belonged to who he thought.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?""

He searched around and saw Ravager in the tree where he found the swords.

"Rose..." Beast Boy spoke as he walks up to her

"Please stay away from me." Ravager told him as she held herself with her knees on her chest. "I'm too dangerous right now."

"I can help you! Just come down and let me help you! You can get better! This isn't your fault, and I know that you can't control it!"

"If you try to help me, then I'll be endangering not just you, but your teammates!" Rose shakes her body heavily as tears fall out. "These...killer instincts will trigger off any moment and-"

"Then I won't let that happened!" Beast Boy told her as he hugs embrace her so she'll stop shaking. "You're a titan, and titans stick together no matter how bad the situation is."

She hugged him back and has had her very first hug. She loved the feeling of someone comforting her just by simply being embraced by them.

"How are you so willing to take a chance like this?" She asked still tearing up, "I know you're a hero and all, but how are you just so willing?"

"Because I believe that someone like you deserves second chance." Beast Boy said as he continued to hug tightly. "I cannot ignore something that isn't your fault."

"I can't believe you...care for me so much..." Suddenly, she began to panic. She felt a sick and twisted feeling in her stomach.

"Oh God...I feel it coming, Beast Boy, you gotta go now!"

Beast Boy simply ignores her as he picks up his communicator to contact Jinx. "Jinx, get Zatanna to my location and have her transport me and Rose-" he was cut off when he felt a piercing feeling in the side if his ribs as he saw Ravager inserting a knife in his side.

"I'm sorry..." Rose shaken as tears fell from her eye, as she can't control for what she's doing.

"Rose...I..." Gar didn't say anything as Rose kicks him to the ground as she ran away from him. Beast Boy is left on the ground, bleeding until Zatanna and Jinx appeared in front of him looking at his state.

"Beastie!" Jinx yelled. She drove up to him as he held the wound to apply pressure and stop the bleeding.

"Forget about me," he demanded, "Go catch her before it's too late!" Zatanna stopped flying to add in her opinion.

"But Beast Boy you-," she was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE, GET HER BACK TO ME!"

They eventually obeyed and chased down the out of control girl.

* * *

Ravager ran down as she head down the forest where no one can find her. She can't believe that she stabbed Beast Boy but she knew he'd be alright. According to what her father had told her before she became a titan, he can heal and regenerate his wounds no matter how severe.

"Secto qi gao!" spoke Zatanna as Ravager is caught by a tree root tangling her all over.

"Stay away!" Ravager shouts as she struggles to let go. "Stay away if you want to live!"

Zatanna approached her carefully as Jinx stood back. Rose steal struggled to release herself as she had no success. The switch in her mind is clicking. She was scared to turned to turn into to the savage atrocity that she had become, but she knew it was inevitable.

"Rosey's gonna kill you..."

Zatanna had walked up to her swiftly and placed her index and pinky finger on Ravager's forehead.

"Peels peed!" She chanted before the silver haired girl was put into a deep sleep.

"There, she's knocked out." Zatanna said seeing the girl motionless as she releases the vines "Now let's take her and Beast Boy back at the tower."

"Way ahead of you, Zee," Jinx said as she ran towards to where Beast Boy is still bleeding.

* * *

Raven groaned as she felt herself waking up. She felt someone tracing on her foot which makes her flinch as her blurry eyes opened.

"She's starting to wake up, Mistah J!" Harley Quinn exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good Evening, my child," Joker sneered. Raven's vision was still blurred, but only one person has a voice like that.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh feisty little one, isn't she?" Joker chuckled looking at the empath. "Why can't the old Joker just take one of Bird Boy's team and say hello to them?"

"Because you don't unless you want something from me," Raven muttered earning a punch to the stomach by Harley.

"Watch yer tongue, witch!" Harley shouts at the empath.

"Now, now, Harley, no need for violence," Joker told her as he grins at Raven, "After all, dear old emo-birdy here is just having a bad day, involving a certain green boy leaving the team because of her, am I right?"

"Quiet!" She yelled. The floor cracked underneath Joker's feet. He simply just stared in shock and amazement.

"You know," he began, love is a powerful drug. You can try to quit it, but your body attracted to that wonderful substance. No matter how far you run, you're not gonna get very far without the first step; admitting that you have a problem."

She squirmed all over, but couldn't break free.

"And do you know how to get rid of that loving feeling inside of you?" Joker leans closer to Raven's face as he whispers into her ear. "You have to kill that love. That way with the person gone, you won't have to deal with the pain.""I can't just kill him!" She yelled.

"Why not? From the looks of your friends, they seem to resent you. Even that alien Twinkle Star seems to show resentment towards you. Now I bet that green boy also resent you and probably doesn't love you! So what's the point in being good when you're just going to be all around spoiling others fun?"

Eventually, the word playing got into Raven's head as she is saddened by the news. "They resent me? Even Starfire of all people? No, that can't be true."

"Believe it, Wednesday Addams. I've heard everything about you from a valuable resource. How you would always hit and throw the green boy out of the window, and very unsociable." Joker said with a wide grin on his face.

"You rotten little witch, picking on a boy who wants to be yer friend." Harley mocks with her tongue sticking out.

"And who would ever want to be friends with you, a girl who doesn't want to make friends?" Joker asked as the words sank into Raven's mind as she lets out a single tear from her eye, causing the floor to shake a little.

* * *

"So how's she doing?" Beast Boy asked as he sees Ravager's unconscious body lying on the medical bed.

"She's stable. The sleeping spell I've put her in will only last for a long time. But as she sleeps, she won't feel hungry or starve in the process," Zatanna states as all of the Titans are in the room checking up on Ravager.

"Will she wake up?" Argent asked.

"She'll awake. The spell's automatic so anytime she wakes up, it'll be limited as she will fall asleep after an hour of wake, so she gets to sleep every four hours," Zatanna explains.

"Wow, you are one impressive magical female, a cute one even," Argent winked at the magician.

Zatanna blushed in embarrassment. She hadn't expected to hear that from a girl, but she smiled and thanked her. She had an awkward feeling flowing through her body. After turning around, Argent made a quick scan of her body from long hair, to her juicy legs.

"You guys can go," Beast Boy said, "I just want an extra moment to see if I can figure how to cure her."

Zatanna walked out and was followed by Argent. Jinx raised an eyebrow of suspicion after seeing the punk girl licking her lips then biting them.

"What do you think?" Lightning asked as Jinx is startled.

"Think about what?" Jinx asked him with her eyebrow still raised.

"Do you think the silver haired girl would wake up and attack us all? I'm unsure if it's wise to have her in the tower while we sleep," Lightning said as Jinx gives him a deadpanned look.

"Were you dropped on the head from the sky as a child?" she questions the lightning haired boy.

 _ **A/N Due to the fact that I had the most reads ever on yesterday, I decided, "Why not post another chapter?" So hope you enjoy. Who knows, if I get a lot of reads I just might load Chapter 5 today!**_


	5. Chapter 5

In a movie theater in Jasper City, a certain couch potato is eating his popcorn and sipping his drink very rudely as he watch the movie before him. It was an action spy movie about a team of spies going through a heist to rob a drug lord in a very overly complicated plan.

"Man this movie blows," Control Freak shouts as he eats his own popcorn.

"Hey, be quiet," the man told him trying to watch the movie without interruption.

"I mean, all of these plans this Jeff Rawpowers is doing is only simple planning to rob a vault!" he shouted pointing at the screen. "I mean, anyone can pull up a heist like that!"

"Sir, you're speaking loudly in the movie theater, don't make me use force to take you out of here," said the movie usher pointing her flashlight towards him.

"Would you be quiet!? I'm trying to watch the movie!"

Later Control Freak was quickly thrown out of the movie theater as he fell onto the puddle of the streets. He quickly gets up as he shouts at them "Fine! I'll just give that movie a thumbs down!" he declares as he looks up the sky as he makes a declaration "I shall set up my own team to create the biggest heist ever! Starting with-," he looks over a newspaper showing the newly formed Titans Mid-South in Jasper City. "Jasper City!"

* * *

Zatanna sat in her room and scrolling through her Pictogram feed as she heard a knock at her door.

"It's open!"

Argent walked in and looked at the magician lying on the bed. Zatanna looked back at her and noticed that the girl was wearing a skin tight skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs. It was black with red horizontal zig-zags going around.

"I'm going out to try out this new club down the street and I want'cha to come, too," she asked awaiting a reply.

Zatanna gets up as she replied. "Well there hasn't been any crime recently, and Thunder and Lightning got the patrol shift so why not? We can ask the othe-."

"Oh don't worry about them." Argent said as she smiles at the magician, looking at her in her button shirt that fits her elegant chest, black tight short-shorts that can pass off as tights on her hips, and her long gray stocking-clad legs "Beast Boy will be too busy with Rose and Jinx is too busy with her bike. I-I was thinking of just the two of us, you know, to get to know each other better, a-as a team."

"Okay, just let me get on my good dress," Zatanna said as she gets to her closet to find a good dress to go out clubbing with her new friend, who is looking at her firm butt.

"How is this?"

She pulled out a purple strapless corset dress that had a thick black line going down the middle. The New Zealander was surprised to see that in her wardrobe and couldn't wait for her to try it on.

"Perfect," Argent said as Zatanna began to take her clothes off to put on the dress. She had forgotten she had a guest in the room and didn't remember until she was in her black undergarments.

"Oh, sorry," Zatanna quickly said while covering up. Though, she had a slight want for her to show off her body to the teammate.

"Don't mind, we're both girls here," Argent said as she watch Zatanna fit into her dress as it fits well with her body, including her ample curves. "Fitting for you, luv," she comments as Zatanna picks out a pair of purple hot pants.

"So what is this club called?" Zatanna asked the New Zealander.

"The Indigo. It's a rave party where there's flashing lights and electronic music," Argent replied watching the magician putting on those hot pants.

"Sounds like fun," Zatanna comments as she's all dressed up for the night club. "Just need my heels and purse, and we're ready to go."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a warehouse, Control Freak has stand on a table as he sees the villains that he has recruited. They're consists of Kitten Moth, her boyfriend Fang, Adonis the muscle, Quiz Kid the mini-Riddler, and of course Mumbo Jumbo.

"I bet you're wondering why I have gathered you all here," Control Freak spoke like a boss in a heist movie.

"No, not really," Mumbo said as the others agreed to it.

"Probably wants us to watch one of his geek movie marathons." Kitten mocked the overweight villain.

"No, it is not!" Control Freak yelled as he calms himself down, "Actually, I've been setting up a team together to pull off a heist. The biggest one since the bank heist of 1997!"

"So it's a bank heist you want us to do?" Fang questions.

"No, it won't be a bank. We'll be robbing chemicals from the Daxon Plant in Jasper City!" Control Freak exclaims as he gives an evil pose.

"Why do you need the chemicals?" Mumbo questioned.

"For profit, that's what," Control Freak states "If we can get those chemicals, we'll sell them and profit those chemicals for the black market.

"But what about those Titans?" Adonis asked as he cross his arms.

"Then we'll deal with them just as always," Control Freak said as he gives off an evil smile. "So what do you guys say?"

The other villains look at each other questionably as they put in their thoughts to it. To Kitten and Fang they would need the chemicals for Killer Moth's enhancements on his mutant moths. To Adonis he could use the money for more parts for his suit, and an opportunity to beat up a certain green titan for revenge. Quiz Kid's thoughts were use of the chemicals for one of his puzzle crimes, and to Mumbo, well he'll need some activity to show off his magic act.

"We're in," they all said in acceptance.

"Excellent! The Controllers shall commence the heist!" Control Freak declares as the others look at the overweight villain.

'The Controllers?' they all thought of the questionable naming.

* * *

Beast Boy stood watching the sleeping Rose as he gets a call from Nightwing as he is shocked about the news about Raven.

"What do you mean Raven's gone?" Beast Boy asked the former boy wonder.

"Well, we don't have any details," he explained, "We don't know if she ran away or if she was kidnapped. All we know for sure is that her room was severely damaged and the window was left open." Starfire was heard yelling in the background. "I do not wish to see her again!" she yelled in anger. "She makes Beast Boy run away, then does the abandonment!"

Garfield heard her and laughed a little at her overreaction. "Can someone calm her down, please?" he asked. "She's gonna end up destroying the tower." He then turned to Rose who began to twist and turn in the bed. She made slight groans as if she was going to awake any time soon. "Hey Nightwing, just keep me updated," he said, "I think Ravager is waking up!"

"Good luck. Nightwing, over and out," Nightwing said as the feed has been cut off as soon as Rose wakes up.

"Where am I?" She demands as she sees the green titan as she's at ease then finds herself strapped to her bed restraining her wrists and ankles. "Caution, aren't you?" She asked him.

"Yeah...sorry about that," Beast Boy apologized, "I didn't want to, but I basically had no choice." Somehow, the got a laugh out of Rose.

"You're so silly," she joked which sort of lightened their moods.

"Anyway, you're in my tower," Beast Boy said. Her happiness slowly went into a panic.

"This isn't safe!" she yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhh..." he calmly shushed her while stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down and get her to breathe at a slower rate than what she was. It eventually worked for she was no longer panicking, but still showed a concerned look on her face. Beast Boy assured her that nothing would go wrong. She wanted to hold him again, just like when they were in the tree. Rose moved her arms, but were soon stopped by the chains that bounded her. Beast Boy noticed her sudden movement and jumped up.

"I wanna hold you..." she whispered.

Beast Boy felt bad that he couldn't fulfill her only wish. It was too risky for him to take the chance to let her loose from the cuffs. She repeated herself again.

"I wanna hold you...Let me hold you..."

Beast Boy simply shook his head and sadly denied the request. She became upset about the situation. She constantly tried to break free from the chains, but never had even a small amount of success. The whole scene was unbearable for Beast Boy to watch. 'Is it worth the risk?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Thunder and Lightning patrolled around the city as they spotted a suspecting van where they see some villains breaking in the Daxon Plant.

"Some villains are breaking in that plant!" Thunder shouts as he and his brother storms off towards to the villains.

"Look!" Quiz Kid points towards to the storm brothers.

"Thunder and Lightning, the storm brothers." Control Freak said as he makes his lead "Get the containers in the van, let us fight those Demigods!"

"What is it that you think you are doing?" Thunder roared. Control Freak stuck his tongue out at the two. "None of your business," he sneered.

"Arrogant mortal." Lightning growled as he creates a ball of electricity. He shoots it towards to the villains as Adonis blocks it with his metal arm.

"Gotta do better than that, shrimp!" Adonis chuckled.

"Attack!" Control Freak orders as the villains charge towards the brothers. "Six against two! Nice odds!"

Lightning simply attacked Adonis first by holding on to his metal suit and sent electrical currents through it which eventually, short circuited the systems.

"My suit!" Adonis shouts as his suit stops working.

"Pathetic," Lightning said as he ducts himself when Quiz Kid was swinging his question mark staff.

"Do you know what else strikes, Lightning?" Quiz Kid asked as he swings his staff "A foul ball!" he answered as he throws a green ball towards to Lightning but is deflected by Thunder's clap as the ball hits one of the containers.

"Hey, watch where you're hitting!" Kitten shouts as she and Fang holds onto the containers in the van as Adonis without his suit gets in the back.

"Hurry up and use your magic stuff, clown!" Adonis orders Mumbo.

"I am a magician, not a clown!" Mumbo retorts as he wave his wand towards to the brothers "Presto Magnifico!" he chants as he shoots a ray of bunny rabbits towards to the storm brothers covering them with a pile of bunnies. The rest of the Controllers get in the van as they drive off, escaping from the Titans.

"We're gonna need back up." Thunder said as he contacts Jinx.

* * *

At the Indigo, Zatanna and Argent are seen dancing on the dance floor as Argent sees Zatanna's dance movements. The New Zealander then uses her hips to swing and bump towards to Zatanna's hip causing the magician to do the same.

"Having fun, luv?" Argent asked her.

"Yeah! Best fun I've ever had!" Zatanna said as she felt Argent's arms wrapped around her narrow waist as she picks up Zatanna in a bridal carry. "Whoa! What kind of dance is this?" she asked as she's being carried off to their seats.

"Just tryin' something different," she responded, "If you try it out then you might enjoy yourself!" Argent then sat down and still held the magician in her arms. Zatanna was confused by this, but at the same time she didn't want to let go. She's had so much fun with Argent tonight. Possibly more fun than she's had with most people in her whole life. Argent slowly began to trace her finger around the girl's thigh while they talked and laughed.

"So, Missy, tell me about yourself," Argent suggested.

"Well, my dad i-," she was cut off by Argent.

"I didn't say tell me about the great Giovanni Zatara," she said, "I asked about Zatanna!" She pinched the girl's leg as a "punishment" for incorrectly answering Argent's question.

"Ow! Okay! Well, I guess you could say that I'm a little rebellious, I can fluently speak Italian..."

"Oh, really?" Argent interrupted.

"Sì!" Zatanna giggled.

Argent keeps pinching Zatanna's legs making the girl squealed. Zatanna was enjoying a little teasing from Argent as she tells her more about herself some more.

"Ah, so you've been learning magic for all of your life?" Argent asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Zatanna replied as Argent squeezes her thigh as the New Zealander's hand moves to trace her stomach "Whahat is with the pinching all of a sudden?"

Argent smiled. "It's fun to mess with you," she said pinching again. Zatanna jumped in plesurable bliss.

"I noticed something as well," Zatanna began, "You always call people 'luv' or something. The punk girl looked up straight into her eyes.

"Yeah, I just say it," Argent paused, "Except for you, I mean it."

Zatanna's eyes widen as she never thought of Argent always hitting on her. "Mean it like what?" She asked.

"Like this." Argent then press her lips onto Zatanna's as the magician is shocked but then starts to feel something from the New Zealander that she never experience before.

* * *

The Controllers were escaping from the brothers as Control Freak takes the wheel.

"I think we've lost them." Mumbo said looking over the window as they hit a bump.

"Be careful! Those chemicals might spill!" Fang shouts as he, Kitten, and Adonis are out back holding the containers of the chemicals.

Next thing they knew, the van was struck from behind and a tire was blown. The Controllers spun out of control and off of the side of the road. Control Freak rolled out of the passenger door suffering from motion sickness.

"Ugh...," he groaned, "What the hell was that?"

"Something unlucky and we came across someone plucky." Quiz Kid said as he points towards someone wearing a motorcycle helmet as the villains hear screams on the back.

"AAAAAAAHHHH, MY FACE!" Kitten shouts in pain.

"Oh for the love of, what scratch your fac- HOLY CRAP!" Control Freak screams in horror as the chemicals spill all over Adonis, Kitten, and Fang as they saw Kitten's face burning due to the chemicals.

"Was that all of it!?" Control Freak demanded as they confirmed. Jinx couldn't help but to laugh. "This is too easy now," she joked after shooting Quiz Kid with a hex and he fell to the ground. The other three were too injured too fight so they just kneeled down.

"Well that takes care of them," Jinx said as she cuffs the villains up except for the injured three. "Man, gotta call the chemical hazard for those three," She said as she calls the police and the hospital.

* * *

"Mmm…" Zatanna moaned as her lips were locked with Argent's. She can feel the girl stroking her upper thighs as she digs her fingers to pinch her butt covered in her hot pants.

"Argent, wait a minute," Zatanna said while breaking the kiss as they got up from their seat.

"What's wrong, luv?" Argent asked her in concern.

"T-This is happening too fast," Zatanna said rubbing her head. "I...I've never done this before in my life. I'm very confused right now."

"I know exactly how you feel," Argent answered. "I didn't wanna be this way at first, but after I learned how to accept it, I've been having so much fun. It makes me happy to be the way I am, and you will never be truly happy until you can accept it."

Zatanna thought about what Argent said as she gives in a deep thought. She looks at her red streaked haired kisser as she chants the words "Rewot eht ot I dna tnegra." as she and Argent are engulfed into purple cloud of smoke.

* * *

The two girls appeared in the room of Zatanna's as she and Argent landed on the floor.

"Why are we back at the tower?" Argent asked.

"Because if I want to make sure of myself, we'll gonna need some private time for ourse-" her words were cut in as the two girls heard noises on the left side of the tower. "What was that!?"

"Zatanna!" Beast Boy yelled, "I need the sleeping spell!"

The girls kicked their heels off and ran toward the infirmary. The sound of a loose chain was heard along with the grunts of the leader. It was obvious that he was struggling and needed assistance. After they ran in, they saw Beast Boy pushing Ravager down on the bed. She was doing that crazy hysterical laugh again, and Beast Boy hated every second of it. Zatanna ran in and once again placed her index and pinky fingers on the insane girl's head.

"Peels peed!"

The spell was working, but Ravager tried to fight it. She obviously lost the battle as she drifted back to sleep.

"What happened, mate?" Argent asked him.

Beast Boy explains to the girls what happened when he took the risk in loosing up the chains for Ravager so she can hold onto him. But it backfired when she is triggered into becoming crazy again.

"You know that's the dumbest thing you've done in this situation, don't you?" Zatanna scolds her leader.

"I know," he said in solemn tone.

"But I don't blame you for it." Zatanna said feeling sorry for him. "You wanted to take her request and you risked it. I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"I'm scared," Beast Boy admitted. "I'm scared that I'll never get her back, and that she'll never be normal again." He looked down at her and began to stroke her hair. "Like this, she looks so beautiful and peaceful right now."

"Don't lose hope, Beast Boy." Zatanna said to him "We'll just have to find a way to cure her."

"Yeah, she won't be like this forever." Argent said as she feels sorry for him and Ravager. "Let's let her sleep for now and we'll feed her in the morning."

Beast Boy stood up and continued to look at her sleep. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and let a tear fall out onto the bed. "I'm gonna get you back even it's the last thing I do," he promised himself. The scene just crushed the girls' hearts as they witnessed the leader walk out of the room with a watermark on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 6: The Sweetest Love**

Harley started to have second thoughts about kidnapping Raven. She felt that being around her would be dangerous since she couldn't control her powers. Anything could happen without any of them knowing. She had already mentioned this to Joker twice. Asking again probably would not work out. The saying "Third time's the charm" tends not to work in situations such as these.

"Mistah J," she began, "I don't think I'm comfortable with her around."

"Then leave," he said sarcastically, but then he thought about it. He didn't really need Harley anymore. "That's a good idea! Goodbye! Shoo, away with you!"

"W-What!?" She hollered as she fumes at the clown villain. "Fine! I don't need you either!" She shouts as she storms off to pack her things. She went to her spot of the warehouse as she packs all of her belongings including a certain ray gun Joker stole but she doubts he'll care about it anyway.

"Good luck on handling little miss frowny face!" She shouts as she leaves the warehouse.

"So long and goodbye, Harley!" Joker yelled back as he hears her shut the door loudly. "Finally, never know when she'll leave." He muttered as he looks at the tied up empath with a grin "Now Raven my dear, would you like to go out on your first kill?"

* * *

"Meanwhile, the Titans of Mid South are residing in the common room, thinking of a way to find a way to cure Ravager.

"Zatanna, do you have any magic to restore her mind?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I don't know. I've never tampered into people's minds before. Its just too risky." Zatanna said with a frown.

"Okay then, we can't do that." The Titan's stood together and thought long and hard about the situation. Jinx had an awkward suggestion.

"I've seen minds restored by throwing water at the person's face," she said as all of them stared at her strangely. She simply just walked out of the room with embarrassment. Thunder and Lightning quietly discussed their idea with each other before sharing it with the rest of the team.

"We believe that emotional trauma and reminders of who they truly are tend to assist," Thunder suggested.

"I don't think it's that simple." Beast Boy state "Rose lived in a hostile environment. If we bring up some bad memories then she'll truly be damaged mentally."

"We need to find any other option." Argent said as she doesn't like to see her leader in this state.

"I wanna go check on her real quick," he said while hoping for the best.

"I'm going out so I can think to myself," said Zatanna as she teleported away. Thunder and Lightning had simply just walked out as they discussed more ideas which left Argent and Jinx. By the look on her face, it seemed like the pink-haired cyclist had some questions in mind.

"What's going on with you?" she began, "I've seen the way you stare at Zatanna."

"Oh, don't you know?" Argent questions as Jinx nodded. "I thought it would be obvious."

"What's obvious?" Jinx asked.

"The stares…the flirts…looking at her ass…don't you think there's something going on between me and Z?" Argent asked as Jinx's eyes widen.

"Wow, I've never knew you would be the gay Titan." Jinx said as Argent chuckled. "So you're aiming for Zatanna, huh?"

"I prefer the term lesbian, but yeah. I almost had her too, but she started denying the possibility of her being attracted toward women after we ki-," Argent cut herself off as Jinx's mouth instantly fell open.

"You two kissed!?" she exclaimed, but only to be shushed by Argent.

"Yes," she answered, "And I loved it! That's probably why she left as well, because I wanted time to myself before I honestly called myself a lesbian."

"Hmm." Jinx hummed as she rubs her head to think. "Maybe you should wait for Zee to think about it before doing something else with her. Give her time to think and see how she'll respond."

"You think it's that simple?" Argent asked her.

"Hey, I did a lot of thinking when me and Kid Flash broke up, so when I wanted to do some heroing on my own, I've met up with the Huntress at Gotham." Jinx said remembering Huntress "She taught me everything I know about heroism, including how to ride a motorbike. Since then I've set my hair down and been doing some free lance hero work in Bludhaven, Star City, Central City, and Steel City."

"Okay, that's awesome," she said, "...I wonder where she went off to though..."

* * *

Zatanna decided to go back to Indigo where she and Argent had had their kiss. She was drinking her favorite drink which was a lime martini. It wasn't just one though as she has had glass after glass after glass. The girl slowly became drunk as her mind subconsciously drifted to thinking about the girl that she made out with. She fantasized about her in every form of way possible. Her mind even went back to the kiss that they shared, and that began to turn her on.

Forgetting about where she was she slowly moved her hand to her chest and began to grope herself. "Mmm..." she moaned. She fantasized farther before coming back down to earth and remembering where she had been for the past couple of hours. She could barely form her words correctly to teleport back to the tower, but she managed.

After she made her way in, she noticed that it was dark and the majority of the team was most likely sleeping. With that being said she went straight to Argent's room. She didn't even bother to knock as she just went straight in and startling the girl.

"You gave me quite a scare there, mate," she said laughing. Zatanna however advanced over to Argent.

"I need you!" she slurred after holding her waist and kissing her lips.

Argent was surprised and shock by the magician's advancement towards her. She can sense that she is drunk due to the smell of alcohol and the magician pushes Argent onto her bed.

"Zee, what are you-" Argent was interrupted when she sees Zatanna stripping from her black jacket and unbuttoning her white shirt, showing off her sizable bust. Zatanna then slips off her boots as she crawled towards to Argent as she nibbles her neck.

"Zatanna...you're drunk...mmm...you need sleep...and water," Argent said between moans, but Zatanna objected.

"I don't need sleep, I don't need water, I need you!" she said kissing Argent's neck again and unbuttoning her corset. "I need you, Antonia!" She grabbed her chest and squeezed the breasts that were still cover by a shirt and bra.

Argent tried to stop her, but the pleasure began to get too intense as she kisses back and rubs her hands across Zatanna's ass and groped it from time to time and pulled her skirt down. The magician crawls forward and dangles her breasts in front of Argent's face who grabs one and begins to lick the nipple with her warm and wet tongue.

"Aoooohhh." Zatanna moans in pleasure feeling the punk goth girl licking her nipple. Zatanna then felt her butt getting massaged by Argent's hands as she moans some more. "Soooo good." she moans lifting her right foot up in pleasure.

Now it was Argent's turn as she holds onto Zatanna as she flips her over on the bed face down. She then wraps her arm under the magician's waist as Zatanna can feel the New Zealander pinching her butt.

"Eep!" Zatanna yelp as she feels the back of her legs being traced. She then moans as she feels Argent grabbing her foot and starts to lick her sole. "Oooh yeeeaaaahhh."

She had made sure that she had sucked each and every toe one by one as she did the same to the other. Her hands traveled up from her feet to her calves, then her thighs, and back to that lovely butt of hers again. She squeezed with each hand and began to spank the girl.

"I wanna hear you speak some of that Italian momma," she said as she pulled off Zatanna's black panties. After tossing them to the side, Argent reached down and glided her finger across Zatara's opening.

"Ahhh...Cazzo, ora!" she said loudly. Argent spanked her once more.

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"Fuck me...now!"

Argent proceeds to do the request as she slides her fingers into Zatanna's backdoor. Zatanna moans in pleasure as she can feel the New Zealander fingering her. Her legs press together into Argent's hand as the pale skinned girl leans over her as she traces the magician's back.

She then starts fingering in her gateway as Zatanna can feel Argent inside of her. The girl was having an enjoyable time even if she is drunk as she unleashed some loud moans.

"Tell me, are you a virgin, Ms. Zatanna?" Argent asked with a smile, as Zatanna was about to speak but her butt spanked again. "In French." she orders.

"Y-y-yeeeesssss!" Zatanna squealed as she felt wet once Argent tickles her pussy.

"Then I'll have you cum, hope it is sweet." Argent said as she lets go of her finger from Zatanna's opening as she turns over the girl to face her, as she leans her head down between the legs.

Zatanna unleash some more loud moans as she feels Argent eating out of her trimmed pussy. To Argent this was delicious as she feels Zatanna is about to cum all over her face. Argent keeps licking and licking her tongue in the vaginal lips of the magician's cooch as Zatanna makes an orgasm as she unleash her juice towards to Argent.

Zatanna breaths heavily as she looks at Argent. "A-Are you okay?" she asked as Argent licks the juice from her face.

"It's sweet, your cum is." Argent told her.

Zatanna giggled as she tried to regain feeling in her legs. As this happens, Argent lies down beside Zatanna and smiled. "Well, shall i have a go at it?" she asked.

Zatanna only smiled as she then drifted to sleep. Argent sighs as she covers the naked girl over the covers as she joins with her to bed. "Sweet dreams, lass." she said as she kiss Zatanna's forehead.

* * *

Joker drags an unconscious See-More, tied so he won't escape as Joker throws him towards to the center of the floor.

"W-What do you want with me?" See-More asked as he shivers.

"Raven, you're first meat is here!" Joker told the girl as See-More look in shock to see Raven coming towards in view.

Raven couldn't do something like this, especially to an innocent person like See-More. She looked over at Joker and acted as if she didn't know what he wanted her to do.

"So what do I do?" she said trying to stall. Joker had just crossed his arms and waited for blood to splatter, and Raven knew this.

"Oh what is this, amateur hour?" Joker asked as he pulls out a gun and hands it to Raven, "All you gotta do, is shoot him in the face!"

"W-What?!" See-More mumbles in shock. "T-there's no way she can k-kill-"

"Shut up, One-Eye!" Joker shouts as he smacks the pitiful villain as he turn to Raven. "Now, pull the trigger!"

"Let me put it this way," he began, "The saying says 'If you love something, then set it free', right? Well who's to say that he hasn't been through emotional distress and depression. Maybe he's been having suicidal thoughts. Loo- look at his tears! Those are tears of thankfulness! He's thankful for you removing him from this cruel world of hate!" Once again, the words got to her head as the jokester handed the teen a Desert Eagle pistol as she grabbed it. It was fully loaded and aimed right at the victims head.

"P-p-please, don't! This is too cruel, even for you!" See-More begs as Raven just gives a stare at him, as she pictures Beast Boy in it. She didn't want to kill him but her emotions needs to be stopped.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she pulls the trigger as a loud bang is heard. See-More closed his eyes to wait for his end but opens them to reveal that her pistol was just a flag with the word "bang" on it. He sigh in relief but soon fines the flag pole automatically shoot through his one eyed helmet through his skull once Raven pulls the trigger again, causing him to fall down onto the floor.

She put the gun down to her side and pulled her hood back to see a better view of what she had done. She was ashamed, but at the same time, she was relaxed by releasing some of her pain through the gun and through the bullet.

"Well done, my student!" Joker cheered as he claps his hands. "Now let's try our next lesson: torture!" he said as he walks out and then comes back dragging the poor old Dr. Light.

"P-p-please, n-n-n-not her!" Dr. Light squirm as he looks at Raven, as Joker pulls out some torture devices. "NNOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Harley was just wandering around the streets of Jump City, wondering what she should do with her life now that she officially quit being the Joker's sidekick. She looks at the ray gun in her bag, wondering if she should hand it to the authorities or keep it for something.

"Freeze, Harley!" shout Nightwing as he, Starfire, Cyborg, and the newest member Troia stood surrounding the harlequin girl.

Harley had unexpectedly put her bag down and raised her hands in surrender. When she let go of the bag, the ray gun slid out and onto the concrete. This confused all of the members of the Titans for they had not expected for such a criminal to give herself up to the authorities. Nightwing, being the leader that he is, kept his guard up and questioned her.

"Where's Joker and Raven?" he demanded, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she responded, but I left that trifling son of a-,"

"You no longer serve under the authority of the Joker?" questioned Starfire. Harley simply shook her head. The Titans took their guard down as they proceeded with conversation. Troia took notice of the weapon that was stored in the criminal's bag and pointed it out.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh that? Just some ray gun Mistah J stole from Goth Corps, it's useless now once we hit it on that silver haired girl back in Jasper." Harley told as Nightwing's eyes widen at the realization.

"Cyborg, grab that ray gun and bring it to the tower's labs. And as for you, Harley, we're bringing you with us." Nightwing orders.

"What, why?" she asked.

"We got a lot of questions about that ray gun."

* * *

Zatanna groans as she has the biggest headache she has ever had. She gets up and finds herself naked underneath a bed that's not hers.

"Owww...," she said in pain. She held her head and tried to get up, but the headache got worse. She groans again which caused Argent to stir around in the bed. Zatanna saw her and remembered the events that occurred last night. 'I can't believe we actually did that...but I don't regret a single second of it,' she thought to herself with a smile. She was unaware that her sleeping partner was awake as well.

"Did you have fun last night," she asked in her dry morning voice. Zatanna responded by kissing her forehead and then on her lips.

"So much fun," Zatanna answered.

"Glad you liked it." Argent said as she sniffs her own armpit. "Gonna need to take a little wash up, care to join me?" she offered.

"Sure, if you can wash me up." Zatanna replied as she and Argent head down to the personal bathroom in Argent's room.

* * *

"What was that screaming last night?" lightning asked as he eats cereal along with Jinx and Thunder.

"What are you talking about?" Jinx questioned. Thunder just sat with a confused as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"I think it came from Argent's room. There's no way possible that you didn't hear it as loud as it was!"

"I heard no such thing," Thunder stated as he went on to another subject. "Did the magical girl ever return last night, for she was not in her room?"

Jinx didn't know for sure, but had a good idea as to what happened last night, based off of the clues that were given via conversation.

It was suddenly Beast Boy rushed into the common room as he breathes for air. The others look at him as Thunder asked. "What is wrong, old friend?"

"I just got a call from Nightwing..." he said as he gives a hopeful smile.

"Obviously good," Jinx added.

Beast Boy nodded and began explaining. "You know how Rose went savage after she was hit with that ray gun by Joker?" They all nodded. "Well they found Harley Quinn roaming the streets and she turned it in as long with herself!" The boy was about to explode with excitement, but the others were confused.

"I do not understand what is so great about this..." Thunder admitted. Beast Boy forgot a detail.

"Cyborg is working on the gun to where the polarity can be reversed and change her mental health back to normal!"

"That is good news, Green One." Thunder said as he's glad that the changeling has hope to bring Ravager back normal.

"Wait until Zatanna and Argent hears about this."

* * *

Both Zatanna and Argent are in the shower as Argent washes the magician's body.

"Your body's so smooth, even that perky little butt of yours." Argent comments as she spanks Zatanna's butt making her giggle. She even pinches her butt some more as Zatanna squeal from the pinches.

"Nooo! Stoooop!" She yelled, "We gotta meet up with the team!"

Argent turned the girl's body towards her and rested her hands on Zatanna's hips. "Well, surely they won't miss us in ten minutes," she said as she leaned in to steal a kiss. Zatanna kissed back, but pulled away. "We can continue later," she stated. Argent was slightly upset, but made Zatanna promise.

She agreed as she turned the water off from their hot shower which probably should have been cold and got their towels and dried each other off.

After about fifteen extra minutes, they got their clothes together and headed to the common room together for breakfast.

"Zatanna, you're back," Jinx comments seeing the two girls enter the room.

"Also we got good news for the Ravager!" Lightning said.

"Really, what is it?" Argent asked as Beast Boy explains to them about what he just told the team during breakfast. The two girls smile as they're glad for the changeling so he can be together with Ravager, just like the two of them.

"Hellooo!?"

Rose was heard yelling through the hallways trying to get the attention of a team member. The surprising thing was she was actually in the hallway.

"Rose!"

Beast Boy jumped in excitement and ran to hug her. The fact that she was unchained was completely ignored by the leader, but was caught by the other Titans who were ready to attack at any given moment.

"Am I supposed to be Rose?"

Beast Boy stopped and looked in her eyes. She had seemed so lost and confused. "Where am I?" she asked.

"R-Rose?" Beast Boy said as he looks at the confused girl. "No, no, no, no, Rose, it's me! Beast Boy! You remember, right?"

"Oh god," Zatanna checks up on the one-eyed girl as her eyes glow pink as she gives a frown. "This is worse than we thought, her memories are gone."

"What! How?" Jinx asked.

"Whatever was shot at her has brain-eating organisms," she stated in fear, "If all of her brain is gone, it's a high chance that she can go brain-dead forever!"

All of Titans felt horrible, especially Beast Boy who literally felt sick to his stomach. Rose looked at the green boy's eyes and saw the pain and desperation in his eyes. She didn't know what she did or how she did it or even IF she did it, but she wanted the boy to be relieved from his suffering.

 _ **A/N You guys just cease to amaze me with all of the reads I have been getting. For the third day in a row I have broken my personal record for the most reads in a day. Keep reading, and I'll keep updating!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 7: Reverse Polarity**

The team was devastated when they learn the news. The good news is that Ravager doesn't have the killing urge anymore, but the bad news is that the effects of the ray gun have caused her to lose her memories. What's worse is that it's eating up her brain cells meaning if they don't fix her now she'll be brain dead and become nothing but a vegetable.

"We gotta find a way to cure her," Beast Boy said as he turns to Zatanna.

"I don't know if I should try. This was created by science, so a simple healing spell will only make it worse," she said looking down.

"Then maybe with Cyborg reversing the ray gun, she can get her memories back, right?" Lightning asked.

"I sure hope so," he responded, "I can't lose her, she's too special to me." Ravager walked up to Beast Boy and lifted his head up. This shocked the team that she was even doing anything considering that she no longer knows any of them.

"Listen," Rose started, "I have no idea whatsoever as to what's going on, but it's obvious to me that my life and well being is very important to you. I am willing to do anything to get this ray gun for you, and I promise that."

Beast Boy looks at the girl he has fallen for as he turns to his teammates. "Alright, looks like I'm gonna have to head down to Jump City. Anyone want to come with?"

"I'll go." Jinx volunteered.

"Fine, I'll go as well." Lightning also volunteered.

"Alright, Thunder you're in charge while we're gone." Beast Boy told the blue thunder warrior.

"As you wish, Master Garfield," he responded.

"I'm coming too, right?" Rose blurted out. Beast Boy was skeptical about this idea. It would be good so that we can use the ray gun as soon as they had arrived, but it is also dangerous.

"I don't know, Beast Boy said, "It may be too risky."

"I'll take my chances." Rose said with determination in her eye as Beast Boy looks at her. He didn't want Rose to be lost forever but if Cyborg can use the ray gun on her the sooner she'll get better.

"Okay, but I don't know if it'll work." BB said as he doesn't know how this will turn out.

* * *

In downtown of Jasper City, there is an Asian girl wearing a white Japanese symbol mask, blue and red Japanese armor and a katana blade at hand. She is Katana and she came to Jasper to track down a criminal.

"Katarou's next robbery is going to be at that antique shop." Katana said as she brings her sword out.

She looked around for a place to hide but had trouble finding one. Then she decided that the closet inside the building would be best. It is the most common place for people to hide so when Katarou comes, he would expect for someone to be hiding in the closet and open it, not expecting to be attacked. Katana walked in and immediately informed the owner and manager about the situation and they had allowed for him to stay in the closet as she had planned.

 _'Time to send you to jail, Katarou,'_ Katana thought as she watch the window being opened revealing Katarou breaking in.

"Now to steal the next item to collect," Katarou said as he sneaks in looking for the item. He stopped when throwing stars hit at a wall close to him.

"Katarou, you're under arrest and must return the items immediately!" Katana said as she unsheathes her blade.

"Oh great, Katana of the Outsiders," Katarou muttered as he brings out his spear. "Time to die, samurai!"

Katana charges at Katarou as her blade clashes with his spear. The two fought as Katarou tries to cheat but he underestimated by the young girl's skills.

"Little brat, respect your elders!" Katarou shouts as Katana kicks his spear, breaking it into two.

"I'm only 18, baldy." Katana states as she brings up her stance.

"Tsalb!" shouted Zatanna as she sends in a pink blast towards Katarou causing him to fall onto the floor. Katana looks behind her to see the three Jasper Titans, Thunder, Zatanna, and Argent, in the antique shop.

"Mid-South Division...I've heard about you guys," she said while nodding her head in approval, but she counted them and noticed that Thunder's brother is not with him.

"Where's Lightning?" she asked, unaware of Katarou ready to attack her from behind. Before anyone could retaliate, the thief was electrocuted and fell to the floor while unconscious. After he collapsed, Lightning was revealed with a goofy smile on his face.

"Here I am," he cheered.

"Lightning, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Beast Boy, Jinx, and Ravager?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh, I just came to help out my brother," Lightning said as he lands on the criminal in triumph. "Well, I better be on my way to help them out!" he said as he took to the skies.

Katana walks towards to Katarou as she cuffs him. She then turns to Thunder "Thanks for the assist. I am Katana, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Katana." Thunder replied as he and Katana bow to the samurai girl. "After we bring him to the police, why not come by at the tower? You must've traveled here from quite far."

Well, I don't see why not," she responded, "But I won't be able to stay because I have a lot of business to attend to back at home." She then looked at the two girls who were talking and laughing together. Katana walked toward their direction and observed the two.

"You two MUST be best friends," she stated.

"You can say that." Zatanna states as her hand reach around her girlfriend's waist.

"So, any of you three know where can I get some tea?" Katana asked them.

* * *

"Mmm, good tea," Katana states as she and the Titans are back in the tower after Katarou was arrested. "So, how long have you all been protecting Jasper City?"

"About a month," Thunder states. "Though I am honored in meeting a samurai in this day of age,"

"Same in meeting a demigod," Katana said as she looks at Thunder's physique "A very strong demigod."

"Uh thanks," Thunder replied as he rubs the back of his head.

"So what clan do you come from that holds that blade, Katana?" Thunder asked her.

"The Yamashiro," Katana respond "I came from a family of honorable samurais that learns the arts of the sword wielding."

"That sounds like a great family you have," Thunder notes.

Watching the two having a conversation to themselves, Zatanna and Argent look at each other as they walk away so the two can talk with each other. Zee even sense that something about those two together.

"So tell me something about you," she demanded. He didn't open up about his background often, so Katana was going to uncharted territory with that question.

"I am of Vietnamese blood," he started, "My father was an alien who crash landed in Vietnam and served as an Army Lieutenant."

"Alien? I thought you were a demigod," Katana said surprised by this information of Thunder's background.

"My father was an inter-dimensional alien. Like those of the Gods of Mythology of Greek, Norse, Egypt, etc, all for what you mortals call gods are actually inter-dimensional beings from different dimensions. Each representing the countries they reside on. Like the yokais are from the dimension where all of Japanese mythology appear and those like goblins, unicorns, and pegasuses actually in a invisible dimension unseen by the human eye," Thunder explains to the samurai girl.

"Anyway, during the Vietnam war, my father has met my mother who was going to be sold off to a Vietnamese war lord. My father has slain the war lord as he and my mother fell in love. Through that love they got married and have fraternal twins, Gan, that's me, and Tavis. Me and my brother were demigods born of the weather, as our father has raised us to perform our powers after our mother's passing. Sometimes my brother likes to show off his powers and had a superior complex, but his heart was in the right place. I, however, learn to be more responsible for my brother. Together, we became heroes of myth Thunder and Lightning. At first, we were looking for being worshiped as our little fun causes more damage to others. But it was then on when we meet the Titans, the Green One, Beast Boy, has taught us that our destructive ways can hurt others, so from then on me and my brother decide to use our powers for good."

Katana mind was blown as she processed everything that was said. She had never heard a background story such as this specific one.

"How...intriguing," she said.

* * *

Zatanna watched TV on the couch alone with her heels kicked off and her corset was off. She perfectly relaxed until Argent came in to mess with her yet again. she rested her head across Zatanna's lap and flashed a smile. The magician girl had a feeling that she wanted something, and she was a hundred percent correct.

"Hey, baby girl!" she said seductively.

"Hey, lil momma," Zatara responded, "What'cha want?"

Argent reached up for Zatanna's face and pulled it down so their lips can meet. Argent pulled away and licked her lips.

"You promised," she said kissing her again.

"Nooo...," she begged, "We have a visitor!..."

"She can watch," Argent replied as she sat up, opened her legs and wrapped them around Zatanna's waist. She kissed her twice more. "I can't speak Italian, but I know French," she claimed as she used her tongue in the next kiss.

Zatanna and Argent were having a good make out session as Argent kicks her boots off so the two can do it on the couch without restraints. Argent then plants kisses all over Zatanna as she moans in pleasure as she moves her legs to tangle Argent's legs.

"Tell me how sexy I am," Zatanna whispered into her ear.

"The sexiest to ever walk," Argent told her as she kisses Zatanna all over her neck to her chest.

"Mmm..." Zatanna moans as they continue with their make out session until the lights were on revealing Katana.

"Uh..." Katana said looking at the two as they look at her. It was an awkward silence. "I came here because I was looking for some water."

"Oh don't mind us, mate." Argent told her as she feels Zatanna kissing her naval, causing her to laugh as Zatanna squeezes her sides making her laugh some more. "Sto-o-o-op." she whispered in laughter.

"Best friends...riiiiight...," she said sarcastically. Argent knew she was being mocked so she raised up.

"Goodbye, Katana," she said

"Later." Katana told as she walks out leaving the two girls go into their make out session.

* * *

Thunder was in his room, remembering the wonderful chat he had with Katana. He really wish that he would meet her again, as he's developing some strange feelings for the samurai.

'Maybe it's because we are all shogun.' he thought as he rest, as his mind wondered about his brother's well being and his leader's quest to cure Rose.

* * *

The team of Titan's Mid-South were on the T-ship as they landed on the roof of the tower. Once they get out of the cockpit, Beast Boy helps out the amnesiac Rose out of the ship along with Jinx and Lightning's help.

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking at the city in view.

Beast Boy would've explained, but there wasn't a lot of time on their hands to do so.

"This is my friend's house," he answered with a slight feeling of guilt for having to lie.

They walked over to the rooftop doorway and Beast Boy typed in the combination to unlock the door to go in and hopefully cure Rose before it's too late.

After they walked down the stairs and into a hallway, Starfire spotted them who was very close to exploding with joy and happiness. Everyone except Rose had protected their ears to protect their eardrums from severe damage.

"BROTHER!"

Rose covered her ears immediately after, but she was a little too late for she suffered from temporary hearing loss for about ten seconds. Starfire flew over to Beast Boy, not yet acknowledging his teammates and crushed his back in a loving hug.

"I have been doing the missing you during your absence!" she exclaimed while slowly suffocating the boy.

He hugs back until she finally notices that Beast Boy had brought visitors. Jinx stood back and waited to be noticed in her black biker suit. This look was new to Starfire; so new that she hadn't recognized the pink haired girl was Jinx. It took a while, but after she figured it out, she was joyous and happy once again.

"Jinx!" she yelled as the rest of the team come from behind the alien. There was one face that was unfamiliar to him though as they came closer.

"And who might you be?" he questiions.

"Harleen, or you may know me by Harley Quinn." Harley told him as Beast Boy is confused on why is the Joker's sidekick here.

"Harley's harmless. She quit being Joker's sidekick after he kicked her out." Nightwing explained to the green titan.

"I wanted to help your friend out, so I turned it in," she explained, Harleen approached Rose and place a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, I'm sorry that I let this happen."

The girl slowly backed away from Harleen. She looked worried and confused.

"Should I know who you are?" Rose asked.

Harley was confused until Lightning spoke "She appears to have amnesia. That Ray gun thing is, as the magic girl said, 'eating her brain cells'."

Harleen covered her mouth in surprise as she felt even worse than she did before. Then Cyborg began to speak.

"Well, anyway, on a good note, I have the ray gun right here!" he said as he held it up. Before pointing it at Rose, he carefully talked to her about the procedure and charged the gun. The others moved away to avoid being hit on collateral.

"So, this is completely painless," he said, "and it should take a minute before your brain is healed."

Rose gulped as she hopes that whatever that Ray gun would do it can fix her back to her normal self. As Cyborg pulls the trigger, a beam of light hits Rose in the forehead. The group looked as she held her head up as her memories resurfaced.

"I...I remember...e-everything…." Rose said as her brain cells regenerate.

"Rose!" Beast Boy jumped in excitement and held her tightly. "I told you I wasn't gone give up on you! I told you!"

She hugged back and cried into his chest. She remembers laying in the bed with restraints, holding him in the tree..."Wait!" she yelled as she let go and remembered that she had wounded Beast Boy with a knife.

"Are you okay?" she asked while placing her hand near the scar through his clothing. He told her not to worry about it in a calm and reassuring voice, but she wasn't gonna go for it.

"I stabbed you! How do you not hate me!?"

"It wasn't you!" he yelled. "It was whatever monster it was eating your brain away! Don't you dare accuse yourself of that ever again!"

She nodded and went back into his arms. Jinx and Starfire nearly cried during the emotional event. It even pulled at Nightwing's heartstrings a little bit.

Lightning tries to ignore the heartwarming moment as he lets out a tear which caught Cyborg's attention.

"Is you crying, man?" Cy asked him.

"N-No! Warriors don't cry. I just have something in my eye." Lightning claims as he wipes his tear away.

Harleen walked out of the room and found her costume lying across the couch. She looked at it long and hard as she remembered the things that she had went through and the stuff she had seen. She picked it up and walked into the kitchen. Cyborg saw this action and went over and peeked around the corner to see what she was up to.

She pushed her foot on the garbage can lever as the lid flipped open, and she stared at the red and black poker card-like uniform for one last time. "No more," she whispered to herself as she dropped it in the bin.

 _'Guess everyone can change,'_ Cyborg thought as he wondered where Raven is with that mad clown.

* * *

Raven has killed another victim this time it was Red-X. She twisted the thief's head off. She looks at the rotting corpses she has willing to kill. Other than See-More and Dr. Light, she has killed the Puppet King, Angel, Punk Rocket, Killer Moth, Dr. Chang, Mad Mod, and Steamroller. She was starting to come to the dark side of morality as Joker has brainwashed her into a living killer.

And she doesn't need powers to kill them all.

"Excellent child!" Joker said with his sly smile, "You are like a sponge that soaks up all the knowledge! It shall be very soon that we go out hunting for a specific animal!" He was referring to Beast Boy and she knew it, but to keep her powers in check, the beast had to go.

"How soon, sir," she asked.

"Oooh...'sir'...how respectable," he said as he rotated a gun around his finger, "Sooner than you think, my darling, sooner than you think."


	8. Chapter 8

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 8: Killer Instinct**

Beast Boy has decided to spend a few moments at the tower in Jump City along with his team. Lightning left since he went to Jasper to help out is brother. Beast Boy was then introduced to Troia who was the sidekick and the sister of Wonder Woman. Star was fast friends with Troia as well as the reformed Harley.

"So how's things going on around here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well minus the fact that we have no idea as to where Raven disappeared, everything's been decent," Troia answered. Beast Boy had completely ignored the beginning of the sentence about Raven.

"Well that's good," he said as he was about to stand and walk out. But Troia's words had frozen him.

"Why is that good?" she asked, waiting for an answer. "I said we _don't_ know where she is!" Beast Boy once again got ready to exit the room.

"Okay, what's going on with him?" Jinx also asked.

"Let's just say he and Raven...weren't standing on good terms," Nightwing said looking at Star's narrow expression just the thought and mentioning of Raven.

"What did she do?" Ravager asked while curious.

"That klorbag Raven shattered and broke his heart!" Star answered as Ravager, Troia, and Jinx all gave their opinion looks.

"Well," Nightwing dragged, "He actually put up with her for years. He'd been slapped, punched, thrown, tossed in garbage cans, emotionally neglected, but he couldn't take it anymore when she refused to eat breakfast that he had actually planned to cook for her. He knew it was her favorite so he wanted to do something nice, but she wouldn't eat it, because she only ate 'Cyborg's cooking' or something."

The three were shocked from the story. They weren't surprised by Raven's behavior but refusing to accept what Beast Boy made for her out of kindness that was low, even for her.

"That bitch!" Ravager shouted banging on the table "How can she even think like that? She's no better."

"That, I can't answer," he said as he exited the room. The two girls, Ravager and Starfire, were upset and angry about the suffering he's had to put up with. Troia didn't know what to do at all so she just sat on the couch and kept quiet.

"The demon shall not oppress my brother any longer," Starfire whispered to herself.

* * *

Back in Jasper Zatanna was moaning in pleasure as she lay on her bed, as her girlfriend Argent massages the arches of her foot.

"This feels goooood." Zatanna said in bliss liking the foot rub.

"I knew you'd like it, luv." Argent responds as she has her arms wrapped around her feet to massage them. "There be more if where that came from."

"Oh, please not today," Zatanna begged, "My body from the hips down is is close to numb. I don't even know if I can walk!" Argent teased her and said, "I'm just good at what I do."

"Damn right," Zatanna said, but then she remembers something important.

"Baby, what happened with Circe and that Kyberite stuff?"

"I...I don't know." Zatanna said as Argent stops massaging her feet much to her dismay. "I haven't sense Circe at all. We know that we've gotten all of those Kyberite crystals out of that football field thanks to my magic to transport them into another dimension, but I don't know what Circe or Blackfire did to them."

"Think we should investigate?" Argent asked.

"I think we should." Zatanna replied as Argent grabs her girlfriend's waist and swings her over her shoulder "Hey!" She yelped as she feels Argent smacking her butt.

Why are you always so grabby!?" Zatanna complained. Argent only shook her head at the question because she knew that her girlfriend likes being grabbed.

* * *

From a far distance on top of a building, the demigoddess and Starfire's sister were waiting on a right moment to attack. Circe had binoculars and eyed the couple that exited the tower.

"Well, it seems that the two girls have a thing going on," Circe pointed out which gained full attention of Blackfire.

"Let me see!" she demanded as she snatched the binoculars from her teammate. She looked at Zatanna's butt that was high in the air due to Argent still carrying the girl over her shoulder. The spy licked her lips at the scene, and tried to fight the urge of her wanting to go down there. "When do we attack," she asked in eagerness.

"I prefer to attack when they're all together," she responded, "You, know take care of all of them at once. We might get some helpers too, like Jade Nguyen."

"Hmm, Cheshire, sounds good. Anyone else?" Blackfire asked.

"Killer Frost, Icicle Jr., Mister Twister, Klarion. Maybe see what those other villains from Control Freak's failed team are up to." Circe listed.

"Weren't they hospitalized?" Blackfire asked.

"Let's find out." Circe said as she and Blackfire disappeared to the hospital.

* * *

The two villainesses appeared as they saw the mutated forms of Adonis, Kitten, and Fang. Fang looked like he doesn't have a human body anymore nor has a spider's head, instead he's a humanoid spider. Kitten looks monstrous as she's turned into a female version of her father. Adonis also looked horrible in his appearance. His skin is scaly green, some parts of his skin torn as parts of his hands split into blades as his head is now of a praying mantis.

"They look like bug people." Blackfire said as Circe smiles.

"Then they shall be perfect for my mindless slaves." Circe said as she turns to Blackfire "Why don't you go cause some trouble for the magician and the goth?"

"Yes." Blackfire said as she flew out of the window as Circe uses her magic on the bug-like villains.

* * *

Zatanna and Argent are around the warehouse area, looking for any leads for Circe and the Kybernite.

"Anything, luv?" Argent asked her girlfriend.

"Not yet," Zatanna responded as she feels her butt being squeezed. She moaned and smiled at the sensation. "This can't wait 'til we get back to the tower, lil mama?"

"Oy, hands off! She's mine!"

Zatanna jumped and turned around as she sees Circe's sidekick with her finger on her bottom lip.

"I'm glad I could make you feel so good," she teased. The two heroines didn't look too happy about Blackfire's presence.

"Where's Circe?" demanded Zatanna.

"Oh she's recruiting." Blackfire said as she sees Argent glowing her hands red to punch her. Blackfire just simply blasts her with her star bolt causing Argent to fall.

"Argent!" Zatanna shouts as Blackfire covers her mouth with tape as she swings the girl over her shoulder. "Nmm!(Nooo!)"

"Now it's my turn." Blackfire said as she flew up with Zatanna on her shoulder. "Come and try rescue your girlfriend, Argent." she said groping Zatanna's butt to her legs making her yelp through her gag.

"Let her go!" Argent demands as she sees the onyx haired kidnapper flying away with her girlfriend. "I'll save you, Z!" she flew up to follow.

"Hehehe, try to catch me." Blackfire chuckled as Zatanna tries to squirm out of the alien's hands as Blackfire pinch her thighs causing Zatanna to squirm. "I'll have you two in my clutches."

* * *

"So how was the Katana samurai that visited our tower, brother?" Lightning asked his brother.

"Good. In fact I may want to see her again." Thunder responded while drinking his tea.

"Wow, since when do you look forward to meeting someone again," he teased as Thunder just ignored his brother. "Don't tell me you got a thing for her!" Lightning eyeballed him as he received a silent stare for an answer. Lightning began to laugh, but it was short lived when Thunder began to tease his brother as well.

"So, you have no emotional attachment toward the pink one known as Jinx?"

"Shut up!" He responded as Thunder just laughed at him.

Suddenly their communicators beep as Thunder answers it, showing an image of Argent.

"Blackfire captured Zatanna! She's taking her somewhere so I'm following her trail!" Argent told the two brothers.

"We're on our way, Argent." Thunder said as he and his brother storm out of the tower to rescue Zatanna from Blackfire.

* * *

Blackfire stopped flying as she floated in mid air. She then swings Zatanna over and hangs her upside down holding her by the ankle. Blackfire smiles as she sees Argent stops and see her dangling girlfriend.

"Don't try to attack or I'll drop her." Blackfire said stroking the heel of Zatanna's boot.

"What do you even want?" Argent yelled out from frustration. "Leave us alone!"

"Well let's see, my sister's thrown, rule Tamaran, oh and your bodies." Blackfire said caressing Zatanna's leg while hugging it making Argent angry.

"Leave her alone! You're making her uncomfortable." Argent growled.

"I can if you two accepts being my all nighters if you know what I'm saying?" Blackfire cooed.

"Or else, what?" Argent retorted, but she slightly wish that she had hadn't said that, because Blackfire had slightly loosened her grip and Zatanna began to slide out. She started to panic as she made eye contact with her lover. A tear fell out from being scared out her mind and started to faint.

"Stop! We'll do it..."

Blackfire smile in triumph as she flew towards to Argent but then a lightning blur pass through her as she finds her capture gone. "What!?"

"Thanks, Lightning." Zatanna told the demigod of lightning as he sets her down on a roof.

"Just in time." Lightning said as he points static electricity towards to Blackfire.

"Give her back! I want her!" she demanded. Argent wasn't too happy with this exclaim flew up in a fit of rage and began to throw multiple punches at her body, and connected each swing. Blackfire was beaten so badly that she began to plummet out of the sky, but that didn't stop her attacker as she flew down with her and continued to punch the girl.

 _'Oh, god she's gonna kill her,'_ Zatanna thought as she began to realize how fast they were falling. "Argent! Stop!" she yelled. She was ignored as Argent was blind and deaf in fury at the black costumed girl. _'She can't kill anyone! She took the oath!'_

"EZEERF!"

Zatanna chanted the spell and cause the two from descending any further. She then unfroze Argent since she wasn't injured and could fly with ease. She wasn't very happy about Zatanna stopping her.

"Why did you stop me!?" Argent yelled at her girlfriend "I had her!"

"You could've killed her, Argent." Zatanna told her.

"But that bitch threatened to kill you for her perverted act!" Argent growled as she shakes up with tears.

"It's okay, you saved me and that's all that should matter," Zatanna said to infuriate Argent who was staring down at what she had done. There were no regrets in her mind whatsoever, but Zatanna was right. What mattered was that she was saved. She stared down at Blackfire as well who was unconscious on the sidewalk. That's when it clicked in her head. The magical girl then took Argent in her arms and held her tightly.

"I can't believe I mean this much to you," she said with her voice cracking.

"You mean the world to me baby girl," she said as she hugged back.

As they hugged Zatanna's hands lowered as she picks up Argent bridal style. She then gives the New Zealander a kiss on the lips as she held her in her arms.

* * *

"Guys, we got a report!" Cyborg announced as everyone turn to him.

"What is it, Friend Cyborg?" Star asked.

"The police have found dead bodies of our enemies." Cyborg told as he didn't want to be detailed. "See-More, Dr. Light, Killer Moth, Mad Mod, basically a quarter of our rogues are dead."

"Weird...do they have any leads on who could've done it?" Nightwing asked.

"None that had been released," Cyborg answered, "I'll look into it as far as I can." he walked off and made his way down to the garage. As he opened the door he was surprised to see Harleen already down there and looking around.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

She looked over at him with a smile. "I can't be interested in mechanics?"

"Girl, get'cho ass out of my garage," he laughed and she refused. After picking up a monkey wrench, she playfully threatened him.

"Don't get unscrewed, buddy!" she yelled.

Cyborg found a wooden meter stick and held it up and pointed it at her. "Try me," he taunted. He began to walk closer to her and she tried to back away, but was already against the wall.

"Sheesh, you don't believe in jokes or somethin'," she asked as Cyborg hit the wrench out of her hand with the ruler. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the wall and dragged her toward the door. She tried to fight back, but when she did she was hit in the butt with the ruler.

"Ah! What do ya think ya doin'?" Harley shouts as she feels the robotic titan spanking her with the ruler.

"Whoopin yo ass, that's what!" Cyborg said as Harley bites her lip from the butt whooping. For strange reason she is very turned on by the hot smacks on her butt.

* * *

Beast Boy and Ravager are seen together as they explored his old room. Ravager looks at the untouched room as if no one has left it.

"Bunk beds." Ravager comments as she gets on one "Got a nice room here."

" _Had_ a nice room," he corrected. There were constant reminders of his abuse and neglect in the room and he couldn't get the thoughts out as his hate for the missing purple titan grows.

"Why did I love you so much?" he asked himself as he hung his head. Rose saw the pain in his facial expression and tried to help him feel better.

"Hey, she missed out on the wonders of being with you, so she should be the one thinking about you, not the other way around. He nodded in agreement as he picks his head up and went over to the bottom bunk so he could lie down.

"I've never understand what I saw in her. She was cruel to me, and yet I was never cruel to her. I believe that everyone should enjoy life and not waste it on seeing the negative of things." He said as he lies on his pillow.

Rose gets off of the top bunk as she crawled towards to where he is. She lies down next to him as she faces him when she lie on the pillow as well.

"I was like that too. All negative, thinking the world's against me. But then when I joined the titans, I felt like making a difference for myself." She said as she leans in to kiss the green titan.

She began to giggle when she sat back up from the kiss, leaving Beast Boy confused.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"You had that big goofy smile on your face when I accepted," she answered as he began to laugh with her. Rose stopped and looked at him. "What happened to him? What happened to the crazy and goofy Beast Boy that I once knew?"

"He's going through a lot of stuff right now," he said.

"Well I hope he gets well and over exhorts himself. He is the light for a one-eyed girl's hope." Rose said as she looks at the changeling who smiled at her metaphorical choice of words.

"So, what would you like to do in this relationship, Rose?" He asked as he felt his hand grabbed and pressed onto Rose's chest.

"Second base," She purred as she felt his hand groping her breast as she moans "Ooh, never knew you were this dirty."

"You want to find out about my wild side?" He asked arching an eyebrow while giving a sly smirk at Rose, who smirks back. She then reaches down in between his legs and begins to rub her hand up and down. "I can get kinky, too," she teased as Beast Boy jumped in pleasure.

Beast Boy smirks as he shivers in pleasure of Ravager rubbing in between the legs as he squeeze her breast once more. Rose moans as she couldn't wait for a while longer as she strips off her top.

"Need help?" Beast Boy asked her.

"You can loosen up my pants." Rose respond as she completely takes her top off, revealing her ample C-Cup breasts over her black bra and her athletic narrow waist. Beast Boy helps but loosening her pants down showing her angular hips, black panties and long athletic legs. He also helps take her boots off as Ravager's armored suit is on the floor. "Now it's your turn."

Beast Boy did the same as he slips off his Doom Patrol uniform. After taking his shirt, pants, gloves, boots, and belt off Rose likes what she sees as the green changeling is well built for someone skinny in his purple boxers. "Hiding those abs underneath that uniform? This is perfect."

This was nice, but Rose wanted to have a little fun first. She pushed the titan off the bed and onto the floor. Still on the bed, she reached down and pulled his legs under the bed to where his boxers were still visible. He had no idea what was happening until her foot began to slide up and down on his penis. He loved the feeling of Rose's soft and cool toes stroking against him.

"Do you like my feet Mr. Logan?" she asked in a seductive manner, but he was experiencing too much pleasure to respond. He didn't expect this at all, but he loved it. Rose's made sure to rub her toes against the head and use her other foot to pull his boxer's down.

"Hmmm, you have some skilled footing." He replied as he decides to have some fun as well. Once his boxers were complete off he grabs her ankle and pulls her leg towards his chest. Rose was between his legs as Beast Boy holds her down with his legs as he caress her leg as he licks her foot.

"Aaaaaoooohhhh." Rose moans in pleasure feeling his tongue licking her sole as he sucks each of her toes. She can feel his fingers tracing all over her calve as she lets him kiss her leg to all the way to her thigh.

The green man looks at her black panties in the way as he gets off of her. Rose felt disappointment at the sudden stop until she feels his arm wrapped around her waist as he picks her up and place her face down on his lap. He gives a smirk as he pinches her shapely butt making her kick her legs in the air.

She didn't know whether she should be experiencing pleasure or pain. "Stop," she begged, but he wouldn't cooperate. He continued to pinch her and caused her to jump. Then she got an idea. She stuck her tongue out and began to lick his sack which sent more waves of pleasure through his body. Her tongue felt so warm and caring and it put Garfield on edge. While she was doing this, she took her right hand and began to stroke him slowly.

"Let's fuck already." Beast Boy whispered as he held Rose up in the air as she mounts over him.

"Agreed." she said as she looks at the long, erected member. She then grabs something from her pocket as she holds a condom.

"When did you get that?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"I keep it just in case. Gonna need protection so I won't end up pregnant." she said as she looks at his member and place the rubber over it.

She rolled the rubber on to him and threw the pack away. She steps over with her leg and slowly starts to descend onto the sexual organ. It was almost a struggle putting it all the way in due to the immense amounts of good feeling going around their special places. She was about to let out a loud moan until Beast Boy sat up and covered her mouth. The scream was muffled and they continued to have their fun as Rose bounced up and down. Rose unleashes some moans as she bounces on top of Beast Boy. The two were both sweating as the changeling's cock reaches to her cherry. Rose moans out loud through the green hand as a few minutes passed. Beast Boy would squeeze her butt during the sex as Rose would press her hand onto his chest. Beast Boy's other hand then reach to her foot as his thumb press onto her sole to give it a rub, something the Ravager has not experience before as she lets the pleasure run into her with the cock inside of her vaginal lips, the green hand squeezing her butt cheek and the other hand stroking her foot.

"Hmmm..." she moans biting her lip as she can feel the pleasurable sensation through her body. He was picking on her sensitive spots as she feels her butt squeeze as the hand moves onto her breast, circling her nipple. "Yes, yes!" She shouts. The silver hair girl continues to bounce as she unleash an orgasmic moan as she came around the rubber covered penis as Beast Boy growled in pleasure as he holds onto Rose's sides to pump his dick into her.

"Don't stop until you cum!" she pleaded as he continued to thrust inside of her squirting pussy. Her legs began to shake as she made involuntary movements from the over-stimulation that her body was undergoing. It wasn't until moments later when the beast had released his cum as well. He let go of her mouth as he laid back in pleasurable bliss. Rose slowly fell off and landed down beside him. "I-I can't feel my legs...," she stated in shock. This wasn't a joke, but Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"I can help getting the feeling in your legs again." He offered as he stands up and grabs both of her legs as he massages them. Rose moans in pleasure as she can feel his hands massaging her thighs and butt.

"Now that's the stuff." She said as she feels his hands massaging her inner thighs. She leans towards him as she presses her lips on the cheek of his face "Thank you, for being my first." She whispered to him.

"Anytime," He replied as he continues to massage her.

* * *

Blackfire returned to Circe in a condition that wasn't very good. She was tired out and exhausted, and she had a scar left over from the assault on her right cheek. Circe saw this and was surprised to see that Komi was beaten so badly. "She loves that girl way too much," she said which left Circe confused.

"Who?"

"Argent!"

"Argent did that to you!?"

"Yes! The next time I see them I'll force my way into them as my personal slaves!" Blackfire declared as her eyes glow but wince at the pain.

"I'll give you a healing spell later; right now we must negotiate our little team." Circe said as Blackfire spots the bug mutants of Fang, Kitten, and Adonis now in their new mindless forms "Meet Spider(Fang), Mothica(Kitten), and Manticider(Adonis), named them myself and their humanity is lost thanks to those chemicals inflicted into them. Now they're my mindless slaves, like ants."

"Creepy, but what about the rest?" Blackfire asked as she notices more villains stepping in. One was a frost haired woman in a blue fur trimmed leotard, blue boots and white gloves. Another is a teen male made of ice, a masked girl wearing a green kimono, a large crimson mecha suit, and a boy with black horned hair and a suit.

"Killer Frost, Icicle Jr., Cheshire, Mister Twister, and Klarion the Witch Boy have agreed to join in our little Alliance of Evil." Circe states.

"I see you took my advice on Jade," Blackfire said as she began to walk closer to Cheshire who quietly drew her sai from her hip and held it to the girl's neck.

"Proceed, if you dare," she challenged. Blackfire simply backed away from the assassin and minded her own business.

"So, what's the end game?" Icicle Jr. asked.

"Simple, we take down Titans Mid-South as well as the Titans of Jump City." Circe explained to her newly formed team.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 9: Angry Bird**

Raven cloaked herself so she wouldn't be seen from the others as she's in front of the large T-shaped tower. In her hand is a .357 magnum pistol as well as a knife around her leg. She came back to the tower to complete her mission: to kill the green menace known as Beast Boy. He is the reason why she can't properly control her emotions and the only way to solve it is by killing him. Her emotions tell her otherwise, but after one trip to Nevermore she locks them all into the deepest depths of her mind so they won't bother her.

She also felt some intimidating emotions as she senses Beast Boy and Ravager's presence. Her hand tightens the gun as she felt sexual pleasure from the inside of the tower and she knows who it is.

 _'I can't believe he had sex with Slade's daughter!'_ she thought in disdain as the ocean splashes onto the island intensively _'I thought he loved me, am I not good enough for him? Reasons to end his miserable excuse for a life.'_

On the inside, Beast Boy and Ravager lay in the bed together in their undergarments and were holding each other close. Ravager lays awake as she thought about the love that she has received from her lover. Garfield, however, was slowly drifting away. His voice began to crack due to body slowly shutting down so he could rest.

"Rose…," he managed to say.

"Yes Garfield?"

I love you, lil mama." He started to regret saying that as he remembered that he use to call Raven that name. "I take lil mama back."

"Why?" she asked. Then they heard a spirit-like voice yell out, "Because _I'm_ lil mama!"

The two jumped out of bed as they see Raven in the room with a gun held pointing at them. "Raven, what are you doing!?" He demands.

"If I can't have you, then no one will!" Raven told in an otherworldly voice as Ravager uses her quick thinking and kicks the gun out of her hand.

"Back off, bitch," Ravager growled as she grabs Beast Boy and knocks Raven away by punching her in the throat. "Let's get out of here!" She shouts as the two head out of the room.

The two ran down the hallway and yelled as loud as possible to gain the attention of the other Titans in the tower. Cyborg was the first to step out of the stairwell that leads to the garage. He had his cannon charged and ready. He aimed it at the door of Beast Boy's room and waited for someone to come out.

"Who are you!?" he demanded. "Show yourself!"

Soon after, the holder of the gun exited the room and walked into the hallway. She aimed it directly at Cyborg and made sure to have the bullet ready in the chamber. Cyborg couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who the intruder was.

"Raven?"

"Yeah, me," she said, "And you're in the way, Victor."

"R-Raven, what are you doing!?" Cyborg asked as he hesitates to shoot the girl he sees as his little sister. "Don't do this. I know you're not a killer."

"You're right, this isn't like me," Raven said as she senses footsteps as he gets ready to pull the trigger, "I'm just something else."

/

"Guys, Raven's here!" Beast Boy shouts as the team look at the half-naked members.

"Really? Where is she?" Troia asked blushing in seeing the two in their undergarments as a loud bang can be heard. "What was that!?"

"Trouble!" Nightwing said as Raven materialized in the room with a gun in her hand.

"Surprise," she said dryly. She then took a shot which caused everyone to jump away. She began to scan around the room as all Titans circled around her. Raven saw this and began to rotate amongst the heroes. She pointed the gun at everyone in the room and spoke. "I don't want you, you, you, you, you, or you," she said pointing at all Titans except one. She began to walk closer to the one that is spoken about.

"I want Beast Boy!"

Jinx panicked and threw a hex at Raven's knee and made her stumble. She came near Rose and swung the gun at her.

"You think that'll stop me!?" Raven shouts as she decides to use her powers by shooting out a tendril towards Jinx which impales her shoulder. The empath is then shot in the back with a starbolt as she turns to see Starfire with her hands and eyes glowing angry.

"Leave my brother alone, you demon!" Star shouts as she threw more starbolts towards to her ex-friend.

"Rose, go get Jinx out of here!" Beast Boy saw the condition of his teammate and she wasn't looking too good. She screamed in agony as she holds her right hand over the hole in her left shoulder. While Ravager tends to the fallen comrade, Starfire chants a phrase in her native language and begins to glow green all over. Beast Boy took the form of an anaconda and jumped around Raven's neck which distracted her enough to have her dropped the gun which was swiped away by Nightwing's grappling hook. Raven reaches down to her calf and draws a knife from a strap and stabs the green snake. Starfire was pushed over the limit when she saw this. She began to shoot a beam of green light from her hands and it was as if Raven was being stabbed by a various number of pins and needles. Cyborg then joined by blasting her with his blue energy from the opposite side.

"Raven stop!" Cyborg orders as he saw the green anaconda change back to Beast Boy, holding the bleeding wound on his arm from where she stabs him.

"Nothing shall stop my quest to kill this animal!" Raven spat as she decides to disappear before them to escape. After she was gone, Cyborg, Troia and Starfire went to check up on Beast Boy.

"Yo, B, are you alright!?" Cyborg asked checking on the wound.

"I'll...live..." Beast Boy respond as he is being hugged by a teary eyed Star.

"Brother...I am sorry that I-I could not defend you from that monster," she said in a guilty tone. He hugged her back afterwards and reassured her. "It's not your fault, Koriand'r," he said, "I know you tried your best. He then jumped away and on his feet as he remembered something.

"Where's Jinx!?"

"Ravager has already taken her to the medical room." Nightwing assured as Beast Boy took a breather. "But it's just as I feared, Raven has turn against us thanks to the Joker."

"How do you know it was the Joker?" Troia asked.

"He's good in bringing a person's insecurities and converts them to unleash the monsters within themselves." Harleen Quinzel said as she rubs her arm in shame "He did it to me, Two-Face, Riddler, Clayface, he's done it to all of us to unleash our inhumane nature. He's convinced her to act like the villain because of her actions towards you, Beast Boy."

Cyborg looked across the room at her and made a playful seductive facial expression that caused Harleen to force back a laugh.

"Why would I have anything to do with it?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders as Beast Boy looked around for someone to answer, but he had received no response. Ravager came back up to the common room where everyone was gathered together.

"Jinx is okay," she said, "I think the pain died down."

"That's good," Beast Boy said as he looks at Ravager. "What should we do now that Raven turned evil?"

"A thorough search is in order," Nightwing told as his expression turn grim that he can't believe that Raven would cross this path. He thought she knew better but now Joker has corrupted her with his twisted words and mental play.

/

Zatanna was giggling as she and Argent were having tickle fights against each other. Argent got the upper hand by tickling her feet as Argent goes for her armpits.

"Hehehe-give up!" Zatanna laughed as Argent plays with her feet some more.

"You first, luv." Argent countered as she stroke her girlfriend's legs making Zatanna giggle some more.

"Get off!" Zatanna demanded.

"Give up!" Argent countered.

No matter how much she squirmed, she couldn't break free from the grip as she busted into a lout fit of laughter.

"You win! Stohohohop!" Argent cooperated as she stood and released her grip and laughed. Katana walked in once again and sees the couple.

"You two are too damn happy together," she said.

"Katana! Hey." Zatanna greets as she is on Argent's lap. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Thunder." Katana said as she turns away from the couple, hiding her blush.

"Oh here to come and ask him out?" Argent asked with a coyly smile.

"I-It's not that." Katana blush heavily as her now crush for the demigod is being teased by the two girls "I-I was wondering if he's here or not."

"He's in the training room meditating." Zatanna answered.

"Thanks," she said and swiftly walked away to avoid being teased any further. Zatanna turns to her mate and back at Katana.

"She's gonna ask him out," she confirmed.

/

Thunder is seen meditating as his brother is out on patrol. Coming in the room he sense a female present as he opens his eyes to see Katana.

"Katana, I didn't expect you to be here." Thunder said as Katana joins him in his meditation "What brings you here?"

"I thought I come by and visit." Katana replied as she cross her legs, set her sword in front of her and joins in a meditating position. "I really would like to have a nice chat with you.

"The two then began to meditate as Katana began to speak. "So Gan, what can you tell me about yourself? Any places you like, or do you have someone of interest?" she whispered at the last part.

Thunder was caught off guard by her question. He felt his heart racing as the girl he was crushing on just asked him if he likes her or someone else. "Well...I do like to watch the skies outside at the ocean, and the city's park is nice as well."

She simply nodded her head to his answers. "Nice, very nice indeed," she said.

"Maybe you could come with me?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a good suggestion." Katana said as they both meditate for a few minutes until they get ready to go for a walk in the park.

/

"So? When do we strike!?" Blackfire asked as she spies on the Titans through Circe's crystal ball that shows their activities. She has seen Beast Boy and Ravager having sex through the crystal ball as well as Raven trying to kill him. She also sees Zatanna and Argent having a tickle fight to pass time which makes the evil Tamaranean want to do the same. "I will get back that Argent."

"And you will with Cheshire's help." Circe said as she creates the weapon to take down the Jasper City's Titans using the Kyberite "With this Kyberite weapon I'm developing you will get your revenge on her soon, just a little thing you have to do that I know you'll like."

"What might that be?" Blackfire asked.

Circe came to her partner's ear as she whispered something that makes the perverted Tamaranean creepily smile which makes Cheshire very uncomfortable as soon as she sees the alien tap her fingers together like a maniacal villain.

 _'I do not like that look on her face,'_ Cheshire thought to herself as she covers herself.

/

Lightning was bored during patrol as he was on the cloud he formed to lay on it like a chair. There is nothing of interest happening as he drinks a slushie he bought from a quick mart.

"Man, this is very boring. Not a villain in sight," Lightning said as he wondered what is Jinx up to back in Jump. Suddenly he felt some sticky web as he is yanked from his cloud and thrown down to the floor. He growned as he looks up to see three bipedal human-bug mutants. "What kind of abominations are you!?" He asked as Sprider, Mothica, and Manticider all charge towards him.

"Back off, evil monsters!" Lightning growled as he shoots lightning towards them. Manticider with Adonis' memories remembers Lightning as it swings its bladed arms towards him but Lightning dodges the blades. Mothica flew towards to Lightning as she tries to bite him.

"Maybe back up is an order." Lightning said as he tries to get his t-com, but Sprider shoots web from its mouth and threw the communicator to the ground, breaking it to pieces. "Dear Kami."

/

Raven returns to the Joker's lair after her failed attempt to kill Beast Boy. "Ah, you're back." Joker said with a grin "So how was hunting?"

"Didn't get a chance thanks to kill him if the Titans didn't interfere." She respond looking down on her failure.

"You incompetent child," he spat, "I'm not paying you go on failed missions!"

Raven stood confused. "You are not paying me at all," she said.

"That's not the point! You must do what is required of you in order for you go get what you want! So I shall train you further and you will execute the child upon your next encounter, got it?"

She opened her mouth to reply but was tapped on the forehead by his hand.

"Rhetorical! Of course you got it! It's not like you have a choice or anything," he giggled.

Then the Joker snaps his fingers as he looks at Raven "You know, Raven doesn't sit well for who you are now. You're more like a crow."

"But Raven's my name." She stated.

"Raven _was_ your name, now you have to be something else! Raven is the hero that you're not anymore. Crow sounds more fitting the way you are now."

Raven eventually had to accept the name she was given to avoid facing consequences.

"I am Crow."


	10. Chapter 10

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 10: Casualty**

Thunder and Katana walked through the park at night. They both walk down the sidewalk as the two both are very silent as they're too shy to speak.

"So..." Katana started "Lovely night isn't it?

"Indeed," he answered. Another pause filled the space between them as they both walked quietly. Eventually, Thunder managed to break the ice.

"I recall you mentioning that your presence here in this city is limited," he said, "Why is that?"

"My city needs me there," she said then paused, "Well actually the whole country needs me there!"

"What?" Thunder asked.

"Japan is filled with crime and I felt it is my duty as their protector to ward off the evils of my homeland." She said look in at the lake "I'm only here because when I've met you, I felt something drawn towards you, Gan."

Thunder stopped walking and Katana followed suit. He looked down into her brown eyes that glistened in the moonlight.

"What do you mean, Tatsu?" he asked.

"I mean like there some sort of connection going on and it's making me feel that I should stay with you."

Thunder felt time stopped as he was being confessed by the person he has aa crush on. His words reply "Tatsu, I...know how you feel."

"You do!?" She cleared he throat while embarrassed for showing too much excitement, "You do?"

"Yes, for I have felt the same connection as well," he stated. Another pause separated them.

"What is it?" She asked, "The feeling, what is it?"

"You're doom!" Shout a booming voice as Thunder and Katana dodge the unexpected attack. The two saw Mister Twister stepping down in front of them "Isnt this pass your curfew, children?" He asked in a distorted voice through the robotic suit.

Thunder clapped his hands and sent a wave of force towards the villain. He counterattacked by throwing a tornado out which disrupted the path of the force wave. Mr. Twister laughed at the failed attempt.

"Face it Thunder,"he began, "You're a sound facing up against a natural disaster...me!"

Thunder growled in irritation as he countered "You're only a man in a suit of bulk armor. The only natural thing about you is you're egotistic nature!" He boomed with another clap to send in a thunderous sound wave.

* * *

Meamwhile, Zatanna and Argent lay on the couch watching a movie. Argent held Zatanna wrapped around her waist with their legs interlocked as they enjoy their movie. But their fun time is over when the power went out.

"Looks like someone forgot to pay the light bill." Zatanna remarked in the darkness of the tower.

But Argent has a bad feeling about this as unknown to the two girls there are two intruders in the tower. "I don't like this feeling at all." She said.

"What is that?" Zatanna asked as she creates a small flame for light.

"Doesn't it seem odd that the lights would blackout all of a sudden?" She asked as she felt something sharp hit her neck "Ow! What in the bloody 'ell." She felt the prick as she saw a masked figure behind Zatanna as she felt dizzy.

"Arg-" Zatanna didn't speak as her mouth is covered with a rag cloth as she breathes through it causing her to be dizzy as well.

"Oh, what happened," said the woman as she emerges from the shadows, "Cat got your tongue?"

Argent identified the person as she slowly loses consciousness. "Ch...Chhhh...Cheshire." She falls backwards onto the couch. Cheshire smiles under her mask at the two.

"I'm happy for you two, really, I'm happy that anyone can find love. If only I could get some," she said while rethinking the last part. _'I hope they don't think I meant love from them,'_ she thought quietly, _'Blackfire is already a pain.'_

* * *

At Jump City's Titans Tower the klaxon alarm went off as the Titans went out only to see the waters around the island covered in ice.

"Ice? In the middle of Summer?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Not just any ice." Ravager points up to see Killer Frost and Icicle Jr. on top of the highest ice mountain of the ocean.

Killer Frost is having fun as she brings terror to the city with her abilities. "Haha!" she mocks. Icicle Jr. then turns to the woman that he is working alongside.

"You know, you and I wouldn't be too bad together," he said, but Frost stopped him before he started.

"I'm not interested Jr., she said in an annoyed tone, "Not now, not ever!"

"Bu-."

"No!" she yells.

"This is bad." Nightwing said as he turns to his team "Starfire, Troia, you two are with me to take out those ice villains. Cyborg, you go and keep the citizens out of the way. Harley, keep an eye on Jinx at the med bay.."

"Ravager and I will handle citizen protection as well." Beast Boy offered as he wondered why are the ice villains are doing here in Jump.

"Time to do the can of the butt whoop!" Starfire shouts as she launch towards to Killer Frost by sending her a fiery punch.

Frost stumbled back from the assault and returned the punch with ice encasing her fists. She connected which sent Starfire down to a lower level of the mountain. Nightwing climbed up and began to attack Icicle Jr. He used his kali sticks to hit the opponents shoulder which chipped off some ice and causing pain. He tried to freeze him, but the leader jumped out of the way.

"Hold still so I can freeze you!" Icicle Jr. shouts throwing frozen spikes towards to the black clad leader. He then finds himself bound to Troia's lasso as he is thrown out of the ice mountain.

"We need to melt their ice mountain." Troia states as she sees Starfire shoot her star bolts towards the mountain "Good thinking, Star." She slowly flies up the mountain while generating large amounts of heat which begins to melt the ice. Frost attempts to shoot her down but the icy blast melts into water and soon evaporated into steam. Starfire advised for the teens to attack while they could. They did so as Nightwing attacked Icicle and Troia lassoed Killer Frost.

"Things are getting hotter around here!" Star shouts as she uses her flaming hair to radiate heat to melt the ice mountain like ice cubes.

"No! Our beautiful ice mountain!" Icicle Jr. shouts as he and Frost are captured.

* * *

As Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Ravager gets the citizens to safety, they are attacked by another group of villains Atlas, Mirror Master, and Copperhead.

"Where do these guys came from?" Chborg asked blasting each hockey bombs from Sportsmaster.

"Aren't they League villains?" Beast Boy questions as he dodges Copperhead's teeth.

Ravager fights off Mirror Master as the pedestrians behind her run away in fear. "So they should be the League's problem, right?" she asked, "Where are they!?"

"We got this," Beast Boy said as he continued to fight. Ravager was visibly struggling to keep Mirror Master away. He mind began to cloud as he tried to formulate a game plan. He went into the depths of his mind and had a flashback.

* * *

 _"Rosey's going to kill you..."_

 _Jinx was disturbed by her random song, but did not let it get to her as she just ran up to attack Rose. She formed a hex and shot it straight at Ravager, but somehow she manages to cross her swords and not only block the hex, but threw it back at Jinx as well and made contact. The pink haired hero flew backwards and fell on her back._

 _"Since when could she do that!?" she exclaimed to Beast Boy."_

* * *

"I got it!" yelled the green leader, "Rose, when Cyborg shoots his energy cannon at you, cross your swords into an x-shape!"

Ravager and Cyborg wondered about the changeling's plan as Cyborg shoots his sonic cannon beam towards her as Ravager cross her blades in an X formation to deflect the beam. It causes three beams shooting in different directions as Rose focus on the enemies. One beam hits Copperhead towards a nearby car, another hits Sportsmaster down the pavement and the last beam strikes Mirror Master towards a brick wall.

"Ugh...," Sportsmaster groan as he saw Cyborg throw a disk at him that contains him inside a blue sphere bubble.

"Man, that was quick," Cyborg notes as his communicator starts to beep "Cy here."

"Hey chrome dome," Harley spoke through the communicator "We got a magic brat in the house and he's attacking me and Pinky here!"

"What?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy and Ravager ties up Mirror Master and Copperhead.

* * *

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Klarion sang as he floats down the hall looking for Harley and Jinx, who are hiding from him "I just love a game of cat and mouse."

They had to hide rather than attack because Jinx was in no condition to be fighting anyone at the moment. She winces in pain whenever she moves her arm. Harleen runs around with Jinx in tow in many efforts to avoid the witch boy. He pets his cat as he walks around the tower searching for the two.

"Hmm." Klarion looks around as he stops when he notices Raven's room. He senses a dark energy from the room as he finds depressing but senses many spell books, probably to steal. "Maybe just one peak and see if Circe would be interested in these books?"

However, Klarion was hit in the head as he falls down with his cat landing on the floor. He looks up and sees Harleen holding her giant mallet over her shoulder.

"Good thing I kept this around." Harleen states as under her arm is Jinx who hates being carried around like a sack of potatoes.

"Do you really have to carry me like that?" Jinx asked from behind the former clown girl.

"I'll leave you to die if you really want me to," she responded.

Klarion stood up and dusted his shoulders. "Goody! I get spell books AND the life of two heroes!" He pauses and looks at Harleen who gripped her mallet tightly. "Say...you look familiar..."

She scrunched her face up and swung the mallet.

Klarion dodges the mallet but didn't count on Harleen to kick him in the knee. He winced as he looks at the blonde woman "You wouldn't hit a child, would you?"

"Only if they're being naughty!" Harleen said as she lets Jinx uses her good arm to swing a hex towards Klarion as he faltered back.

"Forget this, Circe never told me to face off against some psycho chick!" Klarion shouts as he opens the portal to escape along with his cat, but not before he turns to the two "And another thing," he blasts a beam towards the two as Harleen drops Jinx to the floor to shield her.

Jinx closed her eyes as soon as Klarion disappeared. She opens them to only see a motionless Harleen drop heavily to the floor, and a hole in her chest.

Jinx turned to the body and notice that she was covered in blood; blood that was not hers. She panicked and crawled over to Harleen who hadn't moved a muscle, nor taken a breath.

"Harleen!" she yelled shaking her and knowing that it was useless. Jinx activated the com that was in her ear to contact the other Titans. "Guys! Come to the tower! Now!"

Cyborg answered the call and began to run to the T-Car. "I'm on my way, what's going on?"

"Klarion...he killed Harleen..."

Cyborg began to panic upon hearing the news. He slammed the car door shut and began to race off to the tower at top speed. The whole drive he was denying the truth. "She isn't dead, she can't be! Harleen is strong, so maybe she's just unconscious, but definitely not dead!"

"Just hurry!" Jinx shouts as she covers the blood from pouring out of her chest "Come on, you gotta be joking..." She muttered in dispair hoping that Harleen is going to be alive.

* * *

Lightning manage to knock out the bipedal bug monsters as he electrocute them. He tries contacting Argent and Zatanna but they didn't pick up, wondering if they fell asleep but then he sense his brother in trouble once he hear a his brother's thunder claps.

"Brother!" Lightning shouts as he leaves the mutant bug humans to be contained by Argus police.

* * *

Thunder was heavily breathing out of tired some as he and Kitana face off against Mister Twister.

"Ha! Nobody can stop a man of nature!" Twister gloats.

"Is that so?"

Mr. Twister suffers from an electrical current traveling through his suit which overcharges it. It will function at full capability for now, but will soon render to be useless after it burns out from exhaustion. Lightning jumps from behind him and runs to his brother while waving at the female samurai.

"Brother Lightning! You have returned," he said.

"Always count on me to finish the job, brother." Lightning said as he looks at Mister Twister getting out of his suit.

"We must detain him." Katana said as she grabs the professor only to see him melt into goo "A synthazoid!?"

"That means it's nothing but a ploy." Thunder said "Brother, have you tried contacting Argent and Zatanna?"

"Yes, no answer," he responded, "With this decoy running around it's a high possibility that they too could be in trouble."

Lightning then deteriorates and rushes up to the clouds. Thunder looks over at Katana with an apologetic look.

"My apologies Ms. Katana," he said, "For this is not how I wished for this date to go."

"Understandable." Katana said with an apologetic look "I don't like parting ways like this. Go with your brother, and we shall speak another time."

Thinder looks down as he felt Katana's hand held his chin as she kiss his cheek. He blushed by the kiss as he creates his own cloud to leave. "Until we shall meet again, Katana."

* * *

Argent groans as she felt her consciousness returning. She slowly opens her eyes to see the power of the tower back up, but one person in the room missing.

"Zatanna?" Argent said as she looks around for her lover "Zee!"

She stands to search for the lost Titan, but she has yet recovered full balance as she sways side to side upon standing. Argent begins to remember that she was taken by the masked assassin Cheshire.

"Cheshire!" she yells, "Show yourself, mate! I'll kill ya 'fore you have time to take off the mask!"

Lightning enters the tower from the roof top entrance and sees a distraught teammate cursing the name of the villain.

"Argent! Breathe!" he yelled, but she ignored and began to yell at him instead.

"Where's Cheshire!" he stood there in shock from her hostile actions, "Answer me, damnit! She's got my baby girl!"

"I just came here, Argent. I did not see anyone but you here." Lightning said as Thunder came in to see the distraught Argent.

"What happened, Argent? Where's Zatanna?" Thunder asked her as he sees her shivering.

"C-Cheshire...she took her...away from me." Argent cried out as she fell on her knees crying her tears out as Lightning pats her on the back.

"We need to contact Beast Boy to return to Jasper immediately." Thunder said as he opens his t-com.

* * *

Zatanna woke up as she finds herself in Nth metal chains around her wrists hanging from the ceiling. She struggles to get out as she cried out "Where am I!?"

"You're in my room now, legs." spoke the person Zatanna wish she doesn't want to hear as she felt fingers squeezing her sides.

"Ah! Sto-o-o-op!" Zatanna shouts as Blackfire blew into her ear.

"Did you miss me?" she asked in a seductive tone. "I can make you feel a lot better than that New Zealand girl that you're always around."

"I-It's not just that! We love each other!" Zatanna tries to break the chains, but fails to do so. She attempts a magic spell instead.

"Sniahc es-s-ohhhh..." her spell is disrupted by the moans she lets out from having her butt grabbed.

"You gotta focus for the spell to work Miss Magic," Blackfire taunted, "I hope I'm not distracting you."

Zatanna bit her lip as she spots Cheshire standing there on the wall with her arms crossed looking at Blackfire covering the magician's mouth and kiss her neck. Blackfire's hand then proceeds to move down to her black bottoms to rub her inner thighs as Zatanna let her tears out, struggling by kicking her legs in the air.

"Mind helping me?" Blackfire asked Cheshire.

"I don't get paid enough for this," Cheshire responds as she walks up and grabs Zatanna's legs from kicking as the alien gropes the magician's chest.

"You are forever mine, magician." Blackfire whispered as Zatanna could only let her tears out from her eyes.

 _'Argent...save me,'_ Zatanna thought as Blackfire ran her fingers around her stomach.

* * *

Killer Frost, Icicle Jr., Sportsmaster, Copperhead, and Mirror Master are now contained and cuffed with inhibitors as they're surrounded by the Titans except for Cyborg who went to the tower in a hurry.

"Alright, why are you big shot c-list villains doing here attacking Jump?" Beast Boy asked.

"Like we ever answer to you heroes." Frost sneered.

"Yeah! We're not gonna tell you about Circe sending us to ambush you Jasper Titans." Icicle Jr. blurts out as the villains felt hitting the ice cube for brains villain.

"That heat must've melted his brain." Copperhead spat at his ally.

"You know, you heroes aren't very smart either," Sportsmaster said. "You know, putting an inhibitor collar around me who has no special powers. I survive off of nothing but skill." Beast Boy laughed at the villain.

"This is true," said Beast Boy, "True indeed, BUT there is also a secondary function." He pulls the remote from his pocket and presses a button that electrocutes the villain until he passes out. Nightwing walked to Jr., notified him that he will be asked a various number of questions upon returning to the tower.

Suddenly Nightwing heard his communicator beep as he flips it open to see what it is. It was a message that reads:

 _Nightwing,_

 _You and I have a little clown problem that we both need to send away from Jump City. Follow these coordinates and come alone. I promise you no tricks as I owe you a graditude. We have so much to discuss about our clown problem._

 _-Your nemesis, Slade_

Nightwing was shocked in reading the message from Slade as he wondered if this is a trap. But from what he knows about Slade is that according to Ravager Slade hated the Joker and wished for the menacing clown to be on death row rather than being put away in Arkham.

"Nightwing." Beast Boy spoke "I have to get back to Jasper City immediately, so me, Ravager, and Jinx are going to have to leave."

"I have to leave as well," he said, "I need to investigate. Starfire, Troia, take the criminals to the Titans questioning room. They nodded as Troia lassoed the villains together and began to pull them toward the tower. Beast Boy and Ravager headed that way as well for they had to retrieve Jinx.

"Upon entering, nothing was heard but the sobbing of Jinx and Cyborg traveling through the tower. The Titans quickly made their way to Raven's room and saw Harleen completely motionless in Cyborg's arms with a gaping hole in her chest. Starfire as well as the rest couldn't believe their eyes. Cyborg picked her up and began to run.

"You ain't finna die, Harleen! I will not let that happen!" He proceeds to run into the basement and places on a slab of concrete to operate.

 _'Where are my parts!'_ he thought to himself.

"What happened?" Ravager asked to the sobbing Jinx.

"Klarion...he shot Harleen." Jinx said hugging herself as Ravager hugs her "S-She was p-p-protecting me a-a-and..."

"Shh." Ravager hushed her as Beast Boy gave a moment of silence, thinking about the events happening now. All of the villains have orchestrated to attack his team and Harleen became a casualty of this. He blames himself for Harleen's sacrifice as he clenches his fist.

 _'Circe...you will pay for your actions,'_ he thought with a grim look in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 11: Bloodthirsty**

It has been hours since the villains attacked. In Jasper City's tower, Argent, Thunder, and Lightning all waited on the couch as Argent was more agitated. It was then they hear a portal opened as they saw Beast Boy, Ravager, and Jinx coming out.

"Ravager, you are well." Thunder comments at Ravager's recovery.

"Yeah, my head hurts a bit but I'm stable." Ravager responds looking around, "What happened to Zatanna?"

"Cheshire took her." Argent growled rubbing her arm. "She knocked me out and took my baby away from me!" she shouts as she bangs her fist on the table.

Ravager took a while to process in her mind what was just said. "Baby?" she questioned, "You and Zatanna are lesbians?"

"Yes, and we're proud to be so judge if you want, mate," she spat defensively. Ravager put her hands up.

"Ay," she said, "I never said anything was wrong with it!"

Argent hung her head in shame. She had always let her anger get the best of her. That was especially revealed during her "disagreement" with Blackfire.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I just want my baby girl back."

"We'll get her back, Argent," Beast Boy promised "If there's a possibility that Cheshire is working for Circe..."

"Why do you think that?" Lightning asked.

"Because the villains we've faced were under the orders of Circe," He told as Argent clench her fists.

"It all explains it." she muttered as she stands up "If Circe orchestrated this, then Blackfire is in too. She really wanted my baby and now she's doing who knows what to her!" she shouts as she showed hate filled eyes that Ravager can tell that those are intent kill.

"I promise if she makes Tanna cry, I will show no mercy."

/

Nightwing walked across the docks and searched for the mercenary that called for his presence. As usual, he seemed to be hiding in the shadows.

"Ah, Nightwing. How nice of you to accompany me on this lovely evening," he said as he faced the great waters of the Pacific Ocean. "As you and I both know, a certain pest is responsible for my daughter's...insanity. We would both sleep much easier if we were able to exterminate this pest, now wouldn't we?"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at the masked man "I will detained and arrest Joker for his crimes, killing him is what I won't do and you know it."

Slade sigh as he rolled his eye "Typical. You and I both know that Joker is too dangerous to live. Society must be protected and may I remind you that Joker has converted dear Raven into a killer?"

"Raven can be reformed." Nightwing believed.

"Oh really?" Slade brings out a tablet and hands it to Nightwing to see. The former boy wonder was confused as Slade told him "Press play."

As Nightwing press play, a video began as he witnessed Joker bringing See-More to Raven. He watched as the empath shot See-More in cold blood. But what's more shocking was what Raven did next.

The video fast forwards to what she has done to the deceased villains. Tortured Dr. Light with dissection knives, and tied the Puppet King in a piece of wood and pushes him into the wood chipper as the living dummy screams in pain. Next was Angel, who Raven clips her wings violently before she pulls them out of her back and slice her throat. Punk Rocket was strangled with his own guitar chords just as Raven snaps his neck off with them. Killer Moth was unfortunately next as he was hooked into a table as Raven sets him on fire, Dr. Chang getting his limbs pulled off of him forcefully by Raven using tortured devices. She also killed Mad Mod by forcing him to drink acid, and Steamroller is seen being crushed to death by Raven controlling a car smasher.

Nightwing was very horrified of these clips as he couldn't picture Raven doing that. He tried to deny them as Slade tampering with the footage but after remembering the autopsy report it was quite clear on how they've died. But what caught him by surprise was seeing an unknown young man wearing the Red-X suit tied to a chair as Raven stood before him.

"What are you going to do to me, pretty bird?" Red-X asked trying to put on a brave face.

"Well Red-X, I'm here to kill you." Raven said with no remorse.

"W-What?" the boy known as Red-X asked in shock "Y-You're not serious, aren't ya?"

"You see...my original plan was to break all two hundred-six bones in your body one by one," she says as she picks up a pair of pliers and proceeds to walk closer, "But I think pulling your teeth out would be much more entertaining as a means of torture."

Joker smiles harder than normal at this statement. "Good girl! You're beginning to sound a lot more like me!"

She removes his helmet, forces his mouth open, and latches the pliers onto his wisdom teeth in the back. "I believe you should have had these removed ages ago," she said as she moves the tool in a circular motion as the tooth slowly begins to loosens.

"AAAHH! AAH! AHHHHHH!"

"Shhh...I know, I should've put you to sleep, but you should feel my pain!"

Her twists become more violent as Red-X begs in agony for her to stop. His cries are full of pain and despair. Eventually, the tooth loosens and she yanks it out as the victims mouth fills with blood.

"You see...my original plan was to break all two hundred-six bones in your body one by one," she says as she picks up a pair of pliers and proceeds to walk closer, "But I think pulling your teeth out would be much more entertaining as a means of torture."

Joker smiles harder than normal at this statement. "Good girl! You're beginning to sound a lot more like me!"

She removes his helmet, forces his mouth open, and latches the pliers onto his wisdom teeth in the back. "I believe you should have had these removed ages ago," she said as she moves the tool in a circular motion as the tooth slowly begins to loosens.

"AAAHH! HELP ME! AHHHHHH!"

"Shhh...I know, I should've put you to sleep, but you should feel my pain!"

Her twists become more violent as Red-X begs in agony for her to stop. His cries are full of pain and despair. Eventually, the tooth loosens and she yanks it out as the victim's mouth fills with blood.

"One down, 31 to go." Raven cooed as she inserts the pliers back into his mouth.

Nightwing was horrified of what has Raven has done. Red-X may be a criminal but Nightwing showed respect for the thief when he does good. After Raven is done pulling out Red-X's teeth, the man was crying as his mouth poured blood out staining the Red-X suit in red.

"Any last words Red-X?" she asked him.

Red-X was muffling as he couldn't make words due to his swollen lips and cheeks. All he did was spit blood towards her as he tries to say "Fuck...you."

And with that, she twisted his neck.

"Oh my..." Nightwing whispered in shock "S-She didn't even use her powers to kill them."

"Now you see what that clown influenced on her?" Slade told the titan's leader. "The more Joker lives the more he turns more into heartless monsters. Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Riddler, and even Lock-Up. Now that Raven has turned to that path of evil, no one is safe, not even Beast Boy."

Nightwing hands the tablet back to Deathstroke, for he had seen enough. Joker has manipulated the minds of many people. He has to be stopped before it's too late. Beast Boy's life is at risk.

"If I capture Joker, will you kill him for me?" Nightwing questioned.

"With pleasure," Deathstroke responded, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Then it's settled, Joker must die."

/

Circe smiled as her plans are in fruition. Thanks to the kyberite crystals she has constructed the thing she needed in order to make her invincible. And with Cheshire bringing Zatanna in this is going to make her conquest easier.

Circe teleports to the room where Blackfire keeps Zatanna in as she stood silently watching her partner caressing the magician's legs.

"How does a magician like you have these wonderful legs?" Blackfire asked stroking the calves making Zatanna gasp. Zatanna bit her lip when Blackfire uses her mouth to press her lips onto her inner thighs while tickling the back of her leg.

She giggles and kicks her legs around, but at the same time she panics because she knows that Blackfire is getting close to a place where she only allows one person. Cheshire watches as she removes her mask and shakes her hair loose.

"What kind of torture is this?" she questions, "For all we know, the girl could be enjoying this!" Circe just smirks.

"Trust me, she doesn't," Circe responds. Cheshire folds her arms and looks back up at the two girls.

"Ah Circe, would you like to join me?" Blackfire offered still squeezing rapidly on Zatanna's back thighs.

"Hmmm, maybe some other time." Circe said as she walks towards to the bound magician "I see that my partner is enjoying herself with you around."

"Whahahat do you waaaaant!?" Zatanna moaned as she feels Blackfire licking at her black bottoms.

"You're cooperation of course." Circe cooed as she pops Zatanna's white button shirt collar down exposing parts of her cleavage. "Let's cut to the chase: I need you to do one favor for me."

"You!?" Zatanna growled and then gasp once she feels Blackfire squeezes her chest.

"Yes, because you'll be part of a ritual that requires..." Circe leans onto Zatanna's ear from behind as her purple lips whispered "Your magic."

"What!?" Zatanna backed away even if she's chained to the ceiling. "Why would I do that?"

"Well you don't have a choice really." Circe said as Blackfire gets an idea.

"I just got me an idea." she said as she turns to Cheshire "Do you still got her communicator?"

/

"What happened to your arm, Jinx?" Lightning asked the pink witch.

"Oh this? Well...let's just say that I think Raven became a villain now." she respond.

"Well, do you need any assistance or anything like that? I'll be glad to help you out!" he said with a bright smile. This earned a smirk back from Jinx.

"Thanks, that's nice of you," she responded. He stood and helped her to his spot on the couch. She wondered as to why he gave away the last available seat.

"Don't you wanna sit?" Jinx questioned. He calmly declined it.

Beast Boy stood on the coffee table and stood above the rest. "We need to formulate a plan, so we can save Zatanna!"

"Kill them all!" Argent responded immediately.

"Argent, we can't kill our enemies. Beat 'em up to a pulp is fine but we can't kill." Beast Boy assured her.

"I don't care! Those bitches took my girlfriend and I'm gonna send them to the sun!" Argent shouts as she popped a vein causing her left eye to leak bloody tears.

She didn't even feel the pain or anything, but she did notice that her vision was decreasing. Beast Boy was the first to notice the blood covering the eye.

"Argent...your eye!" Beast Boy exclaimed. She just merely shrugged her shoulders. The leader couldn't leave this injury unattended, so he had no choice.

"Argent, you're gonna have to go to the medical room now."

"No! Not until Zatanna is right by my side. I until I can hold her again!" She knows that her health is at risk, but couldn't care less.

Suddenly the Titans television screen starts as they look at the upcoming message. Ravager picks up the remote to answer it, showing the video feed of Zatanna hanging from the ceiling and Blackfire next to her.

"Hey hey, Titans, including you, Argent," Blackfire greets with her arm hanging around Zatanna's neck. "We miss you."

"Let her go, mate, or this time I won't be so easy on ya!" Argent demanded. Blackfire immediately took notice to the damage in the girl's eye.

"Aww...are you troubled?" Blackfire teased. She flew over to Zatanna and began to grope her breasts. Argent panicked because she knows that it turns Zatanna on to have her chest to be fondled with.

"Here's some stress relief for you," she said after she squeezed and Zatanna's head tilted back.

Agent's eye fills with more blood as she is dragged away from the screen by Thunder and Lightning. "My apologies miss," Thunder says as they pull her from the room. She realizes what was happening and slowly begins to rampage.

"Zatanna, I'm comin, baby girl!" She yelled toward the screen.

"Hurry," Zatanna said in a list filled tone of voice.

"If you want her back, come to the coordinates we've sent you." Blackfire said as the titans' communicators beep. "If you can come to our location and pass off all of our six stages, then I will free Zatanna. If you lose, then she loses one part of her clothing! Like this," she demonstrates by taking off Zatanna's boots off. "It will be more than her boots."

"Grr, I'll pass off anything to get my woman back!" Argent declares with her bleeding eye twitching.

"I'd like you see you try." Blackfire said as she cuts off the feed.

"We got the coordinates, where do you think they'll be?" Jinx asked as Ravager types in the coordinates as the Titans pin points the location.

"The old clock tower." Beast Boy said as he turns to Argent "I'm sorry Argent, but you're going to sit this one out."

"What!? I would never!" She yelled as she made desperate attempts to kick herself free. She couldn't believe that she was being asked to sit THIS mission out.

"I want my baby back!" She shouted, "I want my baby back!" After she gives up on trying to break free, she begins to cry.

"Zatanna... I love her..."

"I know you do, but I can't have you driving your emotions and someone might get hurt!" he told her as he gives her an apologetic look. "Jinx will be put in charge watching you. I'll call in any available Titans to assist us on the mission."

Argent was about to shout some more but Ravager pinches a nerve cluster around her neck causing her to fall asleep.

"So who do you suggest we go on this rescue mission to save Zatanna?" Ravager asked her lover.

/

"So now that I know you're weaknesses," Blackfire cooed in Zatanna's ear massaging her breasts. "Maybe you know some stuff Argent taught you." suddenly a black figure roses causing Blackfire, Zatanna, Circe and Cheshire to jump in surprise.

"It's Raven!" Cheshire exclaimed holding her sai.

"Actually, it's Crow now," Crow told as she looks at the villainesses and Zatanna "I want to strike a deal with you."

"What does a Titan- sorry, former Titan wants to deal with us?" Circe asked.

Crow replied "I want to end the existence of a certain changeling and I want to end him here in his fellow city."

Circe smirks as she can sense the killing intent from the empath "Then lucky for you, you shall be in one of our stages along with the others. Welcome to the Alliance of Evil, Crow." she said extending her hand as Crow shakes it back.

"With pleasure, Circe," Crow replied as she gives a ghost of an evil smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 12: Game Changer**

Riding on his red motorbike, a red hooded man around Nightwing's age wearing a domino mask, and carries a red bow and arrow drove down on the Jasper City road. He drives down to the Jasper City's own Titans Tower as he parks his bike, getting a good look at the tower.

"Looks like I've made it in time," said Red Arrow as he drove his bike to the secret passage way.

* * *

Beast Boy, Ravager, Thunder, and Lightning wait in the garage for the two arrivals as Jinx is put in charge in watching over Argent. They had to restrain Argent in the med room to the point in giving her an inhibitor bracelet to cancel out her powers. Coming out from the boom tube portal was Troia.

"Hey, I'm here just as you called me here," she said looking at the team minus Jinx and Argent. "Where's Jinx and Argent?"

"Jinx is still not in condition and Argent...popped a vein in her eye," Beast Boy answered as he hears a motorbike noise coming to the garage.

Troia seemed confused when this was said. "How exactly did that happen?" she asked. Beast Boy just simply put it the one way he could.

"She has anger management issues and tends to lash out into fits of rage whenever something bad happens to Zatanna," he stated. Red Arrow then walked in to see the group standing together, but was happy to see Beast Boy, _leading_ the group.

"Wouldn't big sister Megan be proud," he said as he shook the hand of his former teammate. "I would've brought Artemis along, but..."

Beast Boy nodded his head as he remembers the fallen hero Wally West.

"She actually promised herself that she would never stand in battle again."

A moment of silence brought Beast Boy, Red Arrow, and Troia to silence as well as Ravager who has heard about the speedster's sacrifice during the Reach Invasion.

"Alright." Red Arrow looks up at the Titan's leader "So what's the game plan, BB?"

"A rescue mission to save Zatanna from Blackfire and Circe. They may have more villains with them since they've gotten some villains involvement in trying to take us down," Beast Boy informs him. "Ever since the Light crumbled years ago, every villain split as free agents, mercenaries, or hired gun. We go to the old clock tower which is where they have Zatanna in and it seems that they've set up something for us."

"Like what?" Troia asked.

"Some kind of game that if we lose, Blackfire will strip Zatanna naked and probably kill us all," Ravager states crossing her arms.

"Sounds like a fair game," Troia sarcastically said.

"GRAAAAHHH!"

The team's attention is drawn toward the medical room where a loud growl. "Get me out! I should be at the clock tower, and tearing their bloody heads off!"

"Someone's awake," sang Lightning.

* * *

"Calm down, Argent!" Jinx tries to calm the restrained girl from unleashing her anger as she tries to move to get the bracelet off.

"I'll calm down when EVERY FUCKER THAT MESSED WITH MY TANNA IS HEADLESS!" Argent growled as she tries to move.

Jinx sigh as she wishes her arm would heal so she can smack the girl. Luckily for her Ravager lends her some sedative packs to put in Argent's hooked IV. Once the sedatives went to her bloodstream, Argent stops cursing and yelling as she calms down and feel numb "Better?"

She is calm, but not sleeping at all. Instead, she just sits there and takes deep breaths. Jinx looked back at Rose with a worried look on her face.

"What if it wears off?" She questions. As Rose walks out, she places a box of sedatives on the counter and said, "IV it every two hours."

Jinx turned back to Argent who is now all calm, giggly and happy.

* * *

Zatanna is left alone with Cheshire as Blackfire went to take a bathroom break. The jaded assassin just stared at the magician who is gagged and her heels were taken off.

"I just don't see the point in this kind of torture." Cheshire said to herself looking at the magician's body "Sure she's foxy but what's the enjoyment with all of the groping?" her curiosity peaked her interest as she walks towards to the magician as she tilted her head when she sees Zatanna looking at her in panic. She then leans on to her face and said "This is going to be short, if you tell anyone about this, you're dead."

She then proceed to use her hands to slide down Zatanna's sides, running her fingers to her ribs making the magician girl muffled with laughter through the gag.

"Hmm...I still don't get it," she said as she put her hands back to herself. Cheshire's curiosity levels began to increase upon her remembering that the prisoner was homosexual. She looks back up and over to the girl.

"You and that New Zealand girl...you guys really love each other?" She questions, "I'm not questioning your love, it's just that I've never met a lesbian.

Zatanna gave her a nod which Cheshire understood the moment she nodded "I can see why the New Zealander and that psycho Tamaranean are attracted to you. You got a great figure, showing those legs off in those stockings." she didn't like the silence Zatanna gives her so Cheshire brings out a neck brace and cuffs it around the magician's neck. She ungags her as Zatanna was about to say her words.

"Epacsa!" Zatanna shouts but nothing happened.

"You think I'm dumb enough to let you perform a spell? That necklace is for cancelling out your magic." Cheshire told her.

"W-Why are you doing this? Surely you can free me." Zatanna told her.

"Sorry, but I'm getting a lot of cash for this." Cheshire grinned underneath her mask.

Zatanna simply hung her head as she continued to dangle from the ceiling as her arms fall asleep. Cheshire yawns and unmasks herself in front of the captive. Zatanna saw her and noticed how beautiful she was with her tanned skin and her luscious lips. The villian was very attractive to the magic girl.

"Mmhmm..." She moaned quietly, but shook her head to clear it. 'No, you're just lusting Zatara,' she thought to herself, 'You love Argent!'

Cheshire decides to sit down in a chair and start another conversation. "Well, we're pretty much gonna be sitting here and doing nothing..." She removed her sai and begins to play with it, "...tell me about you." As much as Zatanna tried to fight back, she couldn't deny the fact that Jade had a point.

/

"Well, this is it." Beast Boy said as he and his team stood in front of the old clock tower.

"Yes, there appears to be some magical disturbance from there." Thunder said.

"Let's go in." Troia replied as the team agreed to enter the entrance of the clock tower to rescue Zatanna.

Once they've entered, the door was shut closed behind them as popping up was Circe's head in transparent form.

"Titans, so glad that you've made it." She states as she notice some missing and others new except for Troia who she knew from fighting Wonder Woman. "And without the New Zealander and the pink haired witch."

Lightning stepped forward and took the end of the sentence as fighting words.

"She's a sorceress, not a witch like you," he said with electrical currents sparking from his hands.

"Witch, sorceress, what's the difference?" Circe said "But let's cut to the chase. If you want to save Zatanna you must go to these doors here." Suddenly five doors of each in different colors appeared "If you want to save your friend, you must win these five games from each door."

"Games?" Red Arrow questioned.

"Yes, and each game will be hosted by a villain depends on who you would face and if you win the games, you get to face Blackfire and win Zatanna. But if you lose, like in each game you lose, Cheshire will gladly strip her of her clothing."

"Oh great." Red Arrow muttered at the mention of his ex.

"For as long as I've known her, I don't think she'll have too much fun stripping another female," he said. Then Circe laughed at the archer.

"As if she has a choice," she said as a red door opens in front of the Titans. Beast Boy was pretty uncomfortable with entering, but he didn't have a choice either.

"What 'games' are you trying to play exactly?" He questioned.

"You'll see." Circe said as she disappears. The titans all look at each other as they give themselves a breath in and out. They each go to the five doors, Thunder and Lightning go to the one door, as they proceed to enter.

* * *

Red Arrow walks in the room as the door disappears from behind. He was in a white room as in front of him was Merlyn.

"Ah, the Green Arrow's former apprentice has come." Merlyn said as he held his own bow.

"Since when do you play games, Merlyn?" Red Arrow asked with a sneer.

"Since I've used League assassins as target practice." He said as many targets pop up in the room as a scoreboard and timer pops up "Shoot the most targets in five minutes and you win."

Red Arrow looked at Circe as if it was a joke. To him, it must have been a joke.

"Is that it?" he questioned, "Do you have any idea what I do for a living?" he pulled his arrow back in his bow and aimed at the wall and shot an arrow. After it stuck, he drew another arrow back and shot it in the exact same place. It cut the previous arrow right down the middle and stuck to the wall as well.

"Clearly, this isn't that much of a challenge.

"Okay, ginger." Merlyn smirked as the targets multiplied and moved into a fast paced motion "Try shooting them now."

Red Arrow then shoots his arrows aiming for the targets, but they missed die to the fast targets moving around in a very high speed and the next thing he knows is that the arrow pierced his foot.

"Aaah!" He screams as he pulls his own arrow out of him.

"Miss the target, your arrows hit you." Merlyn said with a grin as Red Arrow quickly regrets the challenge.

'Fuck.' He cursed.

/

Thunder and Lightning are now faced to faced with a man in a green suit holding some kind of wand.

"So you must be the storm brothers I've been hearing about?" He said as he waves a wand around "I am the Weather Wizard, and this is a game of tornado tag!"

"Tornado tag?" Thunder inquired as he sees the villain creating tornados using his wand.

"I am it, and if you avoid getting hit with my tornados in five minutes, you win!" Weather Wizard explained.

"Fair enough," Thunder claimed, "Begin your challenge, sir!"

Weather Wizard nodded as he began to form a tornado. "As you wish," he said before releasing the unnatural disaster and aimed it at the two brothers. Thunder waited for the right moment and clapped his hands to create a sound that slices the twister in half.

"So be it," Wizard spat as he threw out two tornadoes that were bigger than the previous one.

"Well then...," Lightning said slightly losing hope.

* * *

Troia looks around in the room to see what is in-store for her. The room then starts shifting as the walls form pillars as it almost crushed her.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Laughed Klarion as he sits in the front petting his cat.

"Klarion!" Troia growled remembering him as the one who killed Harley.

"These pillars will only come out if you solve my puzzle wrong!" He laughed.

"What puzzle?" Troia demands as she sees the pillars retracted back to the walls.

"The floor is colored pattern and they will glow into a certain pattern. Step on the squares of the exact patterns, then you shall move on to the next round."

Troia was rebellious toward the villain. He put Cyborg in an emotionally traumatic like state because of it.

"Why should I?" she questioned, "You'd probably just kill me too!"

Klarion smiled and then laughed at her. "Very well then," he said as he commands the walls to close in on her. She tries to push them away, but it was no use.

"Fine! I'll do the damn puzzle!"

The walls then retracted as he chuckled. "Naughty words young woman!" The floor glows, but only one color.

Red.

Troia steps on the red platform which earned one step towards the door on the high end of the front wall.

Now another pattern bright up: blue, green blue, red, yellow, yellow, and pink. She steps on the colors but missed one yellow causing another pillar from the left wall to almost hit her.

"Ya missed." Klarion grinned at the Amazon's struggle.

* * *

Ravager appears in a room that is like a swamp as she spots a villain sitting in a cross legged position. She instantly recognized the villain as Lady Shiva.

"So you're in on this as well, Lady Shiva?" Rose asked the meditating villain.

"Hey, I gotta make sure I stay entertained," she defends as she throws a wooden katana at the teenager's direction who catches it.

"Gonna make this short and simple. This is basically fencing with no pads. If one of us lands a hit then we get a point."

Ravager knew that this was too easy. She waited for her to say what the catch is. "However..."

"However, if I get two points, my sword becomes uncovered and can peirce through you and kill you instantly."

"Daughter of a deadly mercenary vs a top agent of the League of Assassins," Ravager gave a smirk as she gets in a stance. "Let's do this."

* * *

Beast Boy is in a very dark room. It was pitch black but the only thing lighting the room is one candle.

"Alright, what is this?" He asked himself as he finds a blank piece of paper as je wondered what it is. It was until he held it up above the candle's flame as its revealed to be invisible ink as it reads "'Dodge and Seek. Survive in the darkness until you find the door.'"

"It makes things easier for me to kill you." Spoke a demotic voice behind him as the changeling looks behind and saw Raven, giving a slasher smile.

"Ohhh...damn..." he says in worry as he begins to run with his arms extended outward.

* * *

"Please work, please work," Cyborg begged as he plugged a charger up to Harleen's new robotic parts. She now has an artificial heart and lung with some added extra parts on her arms and legs. The arms had similar weapons as that of Cyborg's except hers extend from the wrist as opposed to transforming her whole arm. The armor was also red on her left shoulder, arm, and right leg, and black on her right shoulder, arm, and left leg.

Once the charge is complete, Harleen's eyes opened as she jolted out of the table with a shout "YYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH-HHAAAAAAAAAA!" Her scream made Cyborg fall back to land on his rear.

'I did it!' Cyborg cheered himself as Harleen looks at herself.

"Whoa...I'm alive!" she said in shock and awe, "I'm a Cyborg now!" She runs over to the man himself and held him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, so much!" She yells in excitement. He holds her tightly as well.

"I would've done anything to have you back," he said as she backed away and blushed nervously. She continued to look at her arms and legs as the shiny armor glistened off of her body. She then looked at her chest and saw a piece of metal and a dim white light. "Is that my heart?" she questioned him as he nodded his head. He then gets a wonderful idea to surprise Jinx and Argent who are still upstairs.

"There's someone you should surprise."


	13. Chapter 13

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 13: Rage**

Blackfire grinned as she sees all of the Titans members doing the games set up by her and Circe. She was sitting next to the still hanging Zatanna as she caress the girl's legs.

"Looks like your girlfriend isn't here to rescue you," Blackfire said as she watch Troia struggle in trying to tap in the patterns as Thunder and Lightning try to beat the time in not being hit by Weather Wizard's tornadoes. "Looks like I'll be stripping you soon. Wonder where should I take off?" she eyed on the black bottoms making Zatanna panic once the evil Tamaeanrean traced her finger in the air near it.

"Please, no," she begged as she looks down with terror in her face. Blackfire looks up at the magician as she brushes the panties lightly which makes her shiver.

"Think about it girl," Blackfire said, "If Argent really cared, wouldn't she be here fighting for you? I mean that makes complete sense to me."

"Stop it! She...mmm...does love me!" Zatanna protested as the words slowly got into her head.

"Oh, is that so? Is that why she stayed with the pink haired one at the tower?"

Zatanna felt a bit of jealousy when she heard that Argent and Jinx stayed in the tower due to injuries. She tries not to imagine it since Jinx isn't a lesbian, but there's no way Argent would go for another, right?

"I've seen it before, deary. Face it, you're better off without that New Zealander. She's probably cheating on you by munching on the pink haired one's-" Blackfire receives a kick to the cheek from the magician, as she grabs hold of her ankle as she stares at her. "You're just asking for punishment, the kinkiest kind."

"Let go!" Zatanna shouts trying to move her leg away from Blackfire's grip.

Suddenly, Cheshire jumps in to intervene. "Now Blackfire," she said as she pushed her away, 'Wouldn't it be so much better to start off small and work your way up? You know, then you'll get that tension build up so the 'Grand Finale' would feel so much better than usual." Blackfire thought about this as she reached for Zatanna's tie.

"I like the way you think, Nguyen," she said with a smile. Cheshire just rolls her eyes and walks to the corner and give a thumbs up to the prisoner. _'That should buy some time for the team to win these games,'_ she thought.

/

Ravager stood in silence, waiting for Lady Shiva to strike. The woman was in front of her with the wooden sword up front as she waits for Ravager to make a move. Shiva knows that Ravager is waiting for her to make the first move as the silver haired girl just stares at her.

"Come on, make your move," Ravager taunts the woman.

Rose is well known for her exceptional ability to counterattack her opponents, but she isn't usually the one to start the fight. She either had to start swinging or stand there in place for the rest of her life. The first attack was a horizontal swing toward the stomach area which wasn't very successful as the attack was blocked, and they ended back in the same position.

"Is that it?" the villain taunted. Rose wasn't exactly thrilled about the fact that her opponent talks a lot.

 _'Why does she taunt so much?'_ she asked herself. That's when the light bulb went off in her head. Ravager made another swing without being fully concerned about if she makes the hit or not, which she doesn't.

"Are yo-," Shiva was cut off by the jab she felt from Ravager's weapon.

"Gotcha," Rose taunted, "Strike one!"

Lady Shiva growled at being hit which earns Rose a point. She's not gonna let the girl to have another chance as she stood in her position. "You must be very confident in your abilities, Wilson."

"Thanks, but maybe you're just getting old," Ravager taunts.

"Little girls should learn their place," Lady Shiva growled as she slowly walk towards her with her wooden sword at hand.

"And old women should learn to retire," she retorted, "There's no shame in it. Everyone's time has to come eventually." She messes with the samurai's head as Lady swings her sword at her, but it was blocked as she hit it by swiping horizontally from left to right. She continues the motion as she rotates in a full circle and swings the sword down onto the right shoulder of her target.

"Use your head, not your rage," Rose taunts again, "Strike two!"

"Oh, like you did?" she retorted while laughing. That flipped a switch in her head as she immediately remembers her savage attack on Beast Boy. A memory of her stabbing him in the tree also flashed in her mind as she specifically remembers his blood on her hands. After coming back down to earth, she now sees Shiva as a threat that should be "disposed of".

Ravager swings her sword towards Shiva as they both fight for one point. Lady Shiva blocks her opponent's strikes as Ravager makes her back away from her attacks.

"Ooh, did I strike a nerve?" Lady Shiva asked while blocking Rose's attacks.

"Just pissed," Ravager said as she is almost out of her time limit. She thrust her sword towards Shiva who dodges it using her skilled reflexes. As she flips over the girl she swings her sword towards her, but Rose blocks it in a quick last second. Rose then kicks her opponent in the stomach as Shiva backs down, as she saw Ravager jumps up in the air as she prepares to strike at the woman.

"No! This won't do," Lady Shiva said as she grabs some dirt and threw it down to Rose's face before she gets a chance to strike.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ravager accused. She was unable to see with her good eye.

"There are no rules in this game!" Lady Shiva states as she is about to strike from behind but unexpectedly Rose hits her with her wooden sword in the stomach, now earning her three points.

"I don't need sight to beat you." Rose snarled as she back kicks Lady Shiva.

The challenge for Rose has officially ended for her as she begins to exit the room.

"Hey, Wilson," Lady calls out as she turns. "Not bad." She smirks and Ravager did the same as she showed thanks and exited.

/

"Oy, Jinxy," Argent said as she is still loopy from the sedatives that Jinx had administered via IV. She was out and had to pray that the team would be back with Zatanna. Argent's eye had gotten no better as it was still filled with blood.

"Hey, Jinx," Cyborg said from the door behind her with a sad voice. Jinx tuned to look at him, and hoped to hear good news.

"How is she?" Jinx questioned.

"Well...," he takes a deep breath which leads Jinx to believe that the news is bad, "She's made a full recovery."

Jinx smiled at the news, glad that Harleen is fully recovered. "That's great, Cyborg." she comments.

"And I bet you'd like to see her now," he said as he moves so Jinx can see her. She didn't expect Harleen to come out half robot.

"Hiya, Pinky!" Harleen shouts waving her hand at the sorceress.

"Cyborg," Jinx spoke as he turns to her. "What did you do to Harleen?"

"Well I couldn't find some spare parts but I did build an arc reactor in her chest, plus some nano parts that may have formed some techno organic parts in her body. So her bones, and muscle tissue became techno organic."

"Isn't that neat! I'm like the Bionic Woman!" Harleen states as her robotic eye pops out like a spring. "Whoops, didn't mean for that to happen."

"It was the only way to save her, Jinx. I can't just let her die with a hole in her heart." Cyborg said as Jinx sigh.

"Well, at least she's alive." Jinx said as she watched Harleen pretending that she's the Bionic Woman.

/

Blackfire smirked as she saw one Titan lost. It was then Circe made an announcement "Ravager has won the first game, but Troia has lost.

"What!?" Ravager asked as she exit the room. She saw a video screen showing Troia, injured after getting hit with a wall as Klarion stood before her. "No way, Troia lost!?"

"Aw...too bad," Blackfire mocks, "Time to have my fun!" She turns to Zatanna who is tearing up as the Tamaranian approached her. She doesn't even kick since she knows that it's now useless. She looks at Cheshire who is looking around trying not to look at the distraught face of the prisoner. Blackfire rips the girl's suit coat apart as well as the dress shirt that she wore under it. Her breasts were exposed to the assaulter who proceeded to grope and massage them through the bra. Zatanna was getting wet and her nipples got hard as they showed through the bra. Blackfire flipped the bra up and flicked at her nipples.

"What should we do with the defeated?" Cheshire hesitantly asked knowing the worse.

Blackfire hummed while massaging Zatanna's breasts as she replied "Have her caged up and tied. I've wanted to play with an Amazon."

"You're...siiiiiiick," Zatanna moans as she feels Blackfire licking her nipple.

"I hope your teammates lose, cause I'm gonna take that button shirt off, then your black panties, and those stockings our yours."

"They're not panties, they're ti-aaaaaaghts!" Zatanna screeched once Blackfire gives her a raspberry on her flat stomach.

As Blackfire exits the room, Zatanna's attention immediately goes to the masked assassin in the room.

"I'm begging you Jade, please keep her away from me," Zatanna cried, "I can't do this anymore! She is a monster!"

/

"I'm gonna kill me a bitch today!"

Argent violently shakes her arms as she tries to weaken the chains and break free. The IV has already fallen from her arm and there were no available sedatives to use. "If my Zatanna is hurt in ANY form of way, I ain't holdin' back!"

Harleen walks in the room after leaving Cyborg fixing some dinner for them and Jinx who's in the bathroom. "Oh, yer awake!" Harleen said noticing the restrained girl who's wearing an eye patch to heal her bleeding eye.

"Oy, can you loosen up the straps, and this bracelet luv?" Argent asked not caring about Harleen's new look as she just want her inhibitor bracelet off. "This bracelet is seriously hurting my wrist."

"Oh, sure thing," Harleen volunteered as she extends a pin from her bionic wrist and picks at the bracelet until it falls off. Argent smiles as she creates a giant hammer that smashes the chains loose and frees her from the wall. As the tower shook, Jinx quickly ran in to see what had happened. She looks at the wall to see that the patient was missing with a hole in the ceiling.

"Oh, my damn..." she says in worry, "This is all kinds of bad."

"Uh...whoops?" Harleen said nervously as Jinx looks at her.

"Why did you release her!? She's emotionally unstable!" Jinx yelled at the cyborg.

"She asked me to release her. Guess I got some short circuitry to fix." Harleen said as she snaps her fingers "Of course! Short Circuit! What do ya think?" All Jinx can do is karate chop on Harleen's head in a scolding manner.

/

"You know, I thought you brothers were going to be a challenge," Weather Wizard said as he sees the downed brothers, all knocked out and bruised up after being tagged by Wizard's tornadoes. "Man, if you two were speedsters, then I'd be in big trouble."

Troia lays down on the floor as Blackfire approaches the girl. She looks at her and is amazed by her chest size. "Wow...E Cups!" she yelled in pleasure as she began to play with them. "If I had a dick then I'd slide right in between them." She then flips her over to her stomach and showed her butt. Blackfire rubs against it with her hands and smacks it which causes it to jiggle for a good two seconds after contact.

"Leave her alone!" Zatanna shouts as Cheshire takes her white button shirt off. "What are you doing, Jade!?"

"I'm sorry, but I must do as Blackfire orders me to do," Cheshire said as Zatanna wears her bra intact.

"Why would she tell you to do this!? I thought you're better than this!" Zatanna asked.

Cheshire looks at the magician with a sneer reply. "Well sorry for trying to protect my sister!"

"W-what?" Zatanna asked.

"Blackfire threatened my sister if I betray her," Cheshire said with a tone of regret. "With that kyberite crystal around her neck she's unstoppable." She said as she watches Blackfire coming towards them.

"Take her panties off," Blackfire ordered the masked girl, pointing at Zatanna.

Cheshire nods her head and sighs. Zatanna knew that she didn't want to do this, but she has no choice. The assassin slowly reaches and grabs the edge of Zatanna's panties. "I'm sorry," she whispers as she proceeds to pull down the panties. As of right now, the magician becomes so desperate, that she begins to cry.

"No! Please, Jade! We can protect Artemis and set you free from Blackfire's control! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do, okay!?" She yelled, "I'm not willing to take a risk that can lead to my sister's death! She's already been dealing with depression ever since Wally died! She has not been the same ever since! Normally, I wouldn't be worried, but she refuses to pick up the bow and arrow, or her sword!" Jade voice starts to break as her mask hides her tears. "If the opportunity comes, she'll let anyone take her off this world! Do you know how bad it feels to know that your own flesh and blood wakes up every day with a desire to die!? Aside from my baby Lian, she's all I got to love! So I'm sorry, but yes, I _do_ have to do this!

Zatanna was in tears when she heard Cheshire's confession as Blackfire ignores them and flew towards her. Blackfire was astonished by the sight of seeing Zatanna's well trimmed pussy that she can't wait to put her fingers inside of.

"ZATANNA!"

Blackfire stops herself from touching the magician as she spots a viewing screen of Argent getting inside the clock tower. "Shit," she curses as she unhooks Zatanna from the ceiling and carries the near-naked magician over her shoulder "You," she shouts to Cheshire "Keep her busy, I'm going to Circe's," She orders as she picks up the unconscious Trioa by her underwear, giving the Amazon a wedgie.

She flies off with the two heroes in tow. Cheshire continues to cry as she sees the three fly away. Zatanna looks down at Cheshire as she removes her mask and reveals the flood of tears on her face. "Please, forgive me," she whispers to herself as she looks down to the mask that she held with both hands. Rose watched the last part in confusion. Argent barges in minutes later and immediately directed her attention to Jade.

"You!" Argent growled as she springs forward to Jade. She didn't care about her crying all she cares about is snapping the girl's neck as Jade prepares her claws at her.

Before the two clashed Ravager uses her sword to block Cheshire's attack and Argent's fist with her boots by kicking her to the floor and push Cheshire away.

"Stop this now!" Ravager told as she faces off Argent.

"Get out of my way!" Argent growled at her.

"Cheshire's just another victim of Blackfire's schemes." Rose told the girl "If you want to end this, then we take out her and the villains that hurt our friends."

Argent then looks up and over at Jade who hung her head low, and looked like she wanted nothing to do with this whole thing.

"She made me strip her," she began to say, "And she said if I didn't, she would kill my sister Artemis. I'm so sorry for doing what I did to your girlfriend. I meant no harm and she knows that. Can you forgive me for what I have done?"

Argent starts to calm down as she asks the kimono wearing girl "Where did she take her?"

"Another room at Circe's," Cheshire points up to wear Blackfire left off "You better hurry, I got a bad feeling about what's about to come." Argent and Ravager went up to rescue Zatanna and Troia.

/

Both Beast Boy and Red Arrow were mentally exhausted by the challenges. Beast Boy has to use his senses and instincts to avoid Raven's attacks including his night vision eyes. Red Arrow had many arrows pierced through his leg and arms as he shoots another target at a fast pace. So far they only got one minute left of the games they're in.

Merlyn smiles when he sees the archer fails to succeed in shooting his targets. He's even had to pull an arrow out of his arm and reuse it, but still misses.

"I must admit," he begins, "I admire your determination to save your friend. Too bad Blackfire took her away.

Red Arrow growled as he focuses on the targets. He's not going to give up on his oldest friend being taken away from that perverted alien. But what makes him boil was when Merlyn adds "Oh, I've also heard that she has taken the Amazon as well."

That did it.

Red Arrow looks at the score board: Merlyn- 20 targets, R. Arrow- 10. Red Arrow thinks fast as he pulls out the arrows from his arms and legs as he placed all 11 arrows plus the extra 8 arrows left as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as he only has 10 seconds to beat Merlyn. He opens them as he turns around to shoot each and every fast moving targets in a fast pace. Each arrow hits the target, some missed, but one arrow split into five to shoot each target; all in a bulls-eye which shocks Merlyn.

The score- Merlyn: 20. Red Arrow: 39.

"What!?" Merlyn growled in anger, can't believe that his nemesis's sidekick has out-arrowed him."How did that happen!?" He demanded as he drew one arrow back and aimed it at Merlyn. He was slightly discouraged by his loss and he backed away until the door was opened and he exited the room. He looks around and sees Cheshire wiping her face from tears. He had never seen her cry before, so this came off as a surprise. She spots him and turns her back to the archer.

 _'Never again,'_ she promised quietly, _'I will never love.'_

/

Beast Boy managed to avoid Raven's attacks as he can feel that she has a knife to stab him with. He needs to find the door so he can escape from her.

"There's no escape, animal." Raven growled as she kicks the blood from the knife. "You'll never escape."

 _'Shit,'_ Beast Boy thought as he tries to think of something. Changing into any animal form isn't going to work as he feels Raven nearing him. He then thought up a form he can change into as he disappeared from Raven's vision.

"Where are you!?" Raven growled as she hears the door knob turn showing a bright light. "No!"

"So long, Raven," Beast Boy said as the plan to change into a Martian worked perfectly as he finds the door to escape from Raven. He shuts the door and locks it so Raven won't get in. "Now to save the others."

He took off running but overheard yelling between a man and a woman. He turned around to see that Cheshire and Red Arrow arguing with each other.

"Get away from me," Jade yells, "I'm through with us!"

"I don't care about you saying that," he responded, "I know you don't mean that! Plus, you ain't gonna find another guy like me!"

"That's the point, dumbass! I don't want another guy like you!"

Beast Boy intervenes and pulls Arrow away from the woman.

"Calm down, you two!" Beast Boy shouts as he turns to Red Arrow. "Why are you all arguing!?"

"She's-"

"I don't care what's going on between you two now, but the main focus is finding and rescue Zatanna and Troia. We also need to find Thunder and Lightning since they lost, so we need to focus on that and find the rest of my team, Roy!" Beast Boy shouts as the two stayed silent.

"Blackfire took Zatanna and Troia up top of the tower," Cheshire told him. "Ravager and Argent are up there as well."

"Argent? But she's supposed to stay put," Beast Boy said as he changes to a hawk to fly fast.

Zatanna struggled for Blackfire to let go and stop her groping her ass. She is then placed on a table surrounded of kyberite crystals with Circe present as well.

"What's going on!?" Zatanna demands as Blackfire sits on a seat with Troia on her lap.

"You're just what I need to get me and Blackfire power," Circe states as she straps the half naked magician to the table, "We need you to perform a spell so we can get ultimate power. Refuse, my partner will be fingering you all night."

She panics once again as she hears the consequences of not obeying their commands. Blackfire stood close with her fingers ready to probe inside. She couldn't take two fingers inside of her all night long, nor could she let the lives of innocent people be endangered. If she takes the fingers, then maybe someone would come to break her loose. Her options were very limited, but she eventually had to choose one.

"I will NOT!" she shouts as she feels a finger slide straight inside of her.

"I was hoping you would say that," Blackfire confessed as she forcefully pleasures Zatanna.

Ohhh...SHIT!" She exclaims as she tries to imagine Argent doing this rather than Blackfire. Zatanna thought that if she did then it wouldn't be as traumatic.

As Blackfire does her job, Troia slowly wakes up as she sees the action of Blackfire fingering Zatanna. The Amazon growled as she stood up in her weakened state.

"Stop this, now!" She demands as she ignores her injuries from the game and jumps towards to Blackfire.

"Sit, girl!" Circe states as she uses her magic to force Troia to be pinned to the wall.

Zatanna bit her lips as she closed her eyes to imagine Argent fingering her. She felt Blackfire's fingernails about to reach for her hymn as she closed her eyes for it all to be over until she heard a bang on the door.

"LET US IN YOU BLOAKS!" shout the aggressive New Zealander as Blackfire's fingering stops.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 14: Mind Games**

Thunder and Lightning were still down as Weather Wizard stood in triumph. Along him was Klarion as they got the two brothers outside of the clock tower to be disposed of.

"So, how should we destroy them?" Wizard asked taping to his wand.

"By incinerating them, duh," Klarion states as he summons a fireball until a red blast hits him in the chest.

"What!?" Wizard shouts as he saw the other Titans, Cyborg, Jinx, and Short Circuit stood facing them.

"Leave our friends alone, Witch Boy!" Short Circuit shouts with her hand preparing to blast the boy again.

Klarion looks at Jinx and focuses on her. He has a memory of shooting at her which would certainly end her life.

"What!?" he yelled, "I thought I killed you!"

"You killed Harleen," she corrected, "Well...TRIED to kill Harleen. She's Short Circuit now by the way." The cyborg girl expands a rocket launcher from her arm and aimed at the Witch.

"Goodbye," she taunted as she shoots a rocket.

"Ahh!" Klarion scream as he is knocked away from the rocket. Weather Wizard tries to get away but ended up with his face met with a metallic fist.

"Booyah." Cyborg quipped as he contains the villains in blue spheres and inhibitor collars.

"No! You fools!" Klarion yells, "I shall escape and have my revenge!" They all roll their eyes as they look over to see the storm twins in the room that Weather Wizard had exited. Jinx reacts immediately to the sight of Lighting laid out across the ground. He was visibly exhausted from the challenge.

"Lightning!" she yells as she runs over to her injured friend. Cyborg and Short Circuit run to tend to Thunder.

"Uuuugh…," Lightning groans as he sees the sight of Jinx "I...have failed to take down the enemy," He said with a tearful look.

"It's okay," Jinx reassured, "Cyborg and Short Circuit got him." He seems to be confused as he sits up.

"Who is Short Circuit," he asks as his eyes lock onto the bionic woman beside him. "Whoa! Harley!"

"Hey Zaps!" Short Circuit waved at the demigod.

"Come on, let's get you guys all patched up." Cyborg said as he and Jinx help Lightning to lay on the mat Cyborg set up.

Argent bang the door furiously as she uses her red fisted constructs to bang the door in. "LET ME IN!"

"Argent! Get me out!" Zatanna yells from the other end. She slowly weakened the door with every punch that she threw. "I oughta snatch the tongue from the mouths of you bitches!" She threatened with a heavy heart. Beast Boy soon changed to a rhinoceros and began to charge at the door.

As the door crashed Argent immediately charged in. She growled when she looks at the sight of Blackfire fingering her half-naked and crying girlfriend as she launch herself towards the alien by grabbing her and punch her to the wall.

"You BITCH!" Argent growled.

"Hey, she wanted it." Blackfire said as she licks her fingers "Hmm, didn't cum but she still tasted sweet."

Argent blood boiled as the Tamaranian showed no remorse for what she had done. "Nice eye patch," she mocks. Argent growls at her and smashes the girls head into the wall until a large dent is formed. Blackfire falls to the ground and is woozy from the consecutive traumatic blows to the head. Zatanna watched as the two fought and Beast Boy tried to pick at the lock on the inhibitor collar. She wondered why Argent had an eye patch. More important to her was making sure that Argent didn't kill anyone, because ever since she barged in, she's made straight blows to the head.

"Got it!" Beast Boy said as he unchained Zatanna as Ravager grabs the inhibitor collar and breaks it off. Red Arrow threw his hood over her to cover herself.

"Thanks." Zatanna said as Circe pops up from behind.

"You Titans are nothing but pests to me." Circe states as she shoots her magic towards the titans. Ravager deflects it with her swords as the magic hits Circe causing her bound magic to release Troia.

"Zee, think you can heal all of our injuries?" Ravager asked as Red Arrow helps up Troia.

"Um, I can try to," she said as she saw the multiple arrow punctures in Red Arrow. She closes her eyes and focuses her mind on healing the wounded Titans. "Seoreh eht laeh!" she yells as the magic was visibly seen glowing around Red Arrow's injuries. Magic was glowing from Ravager and Argent's eye patches as well. Rose lifted her eye patch and was amazed. She could see from both eyes!

"My eye!" she yelled, "You fixed it!" She jumps in excitement and hugs Zatanna tight. She returns the hug and looks at the eye. "You're welcome, but why is it purple?" Rose was confused and couldn't answer, but she didn't care for she just continued to fight with her now perfect eyesight.

Troia woke up and looked around the room. All she saw was people fighting which she happily contributed her share.

"No, I shall not be defeated!" Circe said as she is punched by the Amazon.

"My sister would be proud of me beating you." Troia said feeling heeled up.

"Insolent child!" Circe glows her hands purple as she starts shooting beams everywhere. Everyone ducked down as Red Arrow brings out another arrow with some metal tip as he shoots it to her. Circe felt the tip hit her arm which made her growl as she pulls the tip off. "You think an arrow is going to stop me?!"

"Only if it's made of Nth metal." Red Arrow quipped with a smirk "The kind that gets into your magical blood stream."

"What!?" Circe screams as she felt weakened. She fell down as she held her stomach, feeling like she's going to throw up which she did.

Meanwhile, Argent is seen beating Blackfire to a pulp. Blackfire strikes back as she grabs the New Zealander's wrists as she head butts her.

"You know, Zatanna was pretty much enjoying all the things I've done to her," she cooed as she grabs Argent's hair and whisper to her ear, "I even seen her smile when I fingered her." She knew this makes the gothic Zealander pissed off as Blackfire punches her in the stomach. "It's as if she wanted me to do her."

"Lies!" Argent yells as she punches the girl in the face once more. Blackfire was going down, but not before she finishes playing mind games with her opponent.

"Her nipples were so hard when I played with her boobs, they felt like little pebbles. They taste great, too." Argent kicks Blackfire in the knee which causes a popping sound to be heard as Blackfire collapsed and held onto her knee. She screams in agony as Argent constructs a huge butcher knife and aligns it with the neck of her opponent.

"Fuck you," Argent yells in fury.

"Ezeerf!" Zatanna shouts as Argent froze before she can deliver the killing blow to Blackfire. Argent tries to move but couldn't as her constructs are canceled out.

"Not again, damnit! Unfreeze me!" Argent demands.

"Argent, she's down!" Beast Boy scolded the girl, "It's over."

"It's not over until she feels the pain she has inflicted on us!" Argent shouts not listening to reason.

"Damn it, Argent!" Zatanna cried out as Argent felt a chill run down through her spine. "If you kill her, I swear we are through!"

Argent was shocked at her girlfriend's declaration "Tanna-"

"Don't Tanna me! Just please, let go of her NOW!" Zatanna cried out as she held the hood covering her as she is being held onto by Troia in comfort. Argent's face saddens as she saw the smirk on Blackfire's face.

"Do it," she told her "Do it and you'll be free from me...forever."

"If you do this, Argent, you won't come back from this." Beast Boy said hoping to get through with the girl.

Argent made her decision, as she lets go of Blackfire but not before she kicks her in the head knocking her out. Argent then falls onto her knees as she begins to scream with a rage.

All Titans except for Zatanna ran to the villains and handcuffed them. Zatanna walked over to her girlfriend and began to comfort her.

"You did the right thing, baby girl," she said as she strokes her fingers through Argent's hair. He continued to cry, but she leaned in to Zatanna's shoulder, hugged her as tight as possible, and continued to sob.

"I wanna kill her so fucking bad, love," she said as Zatanna hugged her back. "She told me that you were smiling when she assaulted you. I know it's not true, but I wanna hear you say it. I need to hear you say it."

Zatanna felt a pang of guilt, but she considers in telling the truth "I did not enjoy what Blackfire did to me. She only fingered me because I refused to read a spell that will give them power from the kyberite crystals." Zatanna told them. "I did smile, but I was only trying to think you doing it to me." She cried as she leans onto Argent's shoulder, feeling traumatized of what happened to her "But I did not enjoy it, I swear I didn't."

Jade walked in and saw the mess that was made. Debris scattered across the floor, a crying couple, and the Titan's arresting Circe and Blackfire. _'They did it!'_ she thought to herself. She proceeded to walk to the room and decided to address the couple first. Jade took a knee and looked at the couple.

"I just want to apologize for separating you two from each other an-,"

"Stop, stop, stop," Zatanna begged, "Your sister's life was at risk, and I understand that."

"You were in a bad situation that was unavoidable, Jade," Beast Boy said, "Blackfire and Circe will be put away for their crimes."

* * *

After the event, the Titans have gone back to the Tower. Troia, Cyborg, and Short Circuit head back to the tower at Jump City with Blackfire who will be charged with many crimes including to be sentence to the prison of Tamaran. Circe is given four life sentences in Tartarus after Troia hands her over to the guards of Tartarus.

Argent is put under suspension from missions but the New Zealander could care less. To her as long as Zatanna is safe in her arms she's going to be okay. But things aren't going to be that easy as Zatanna is still under shock from being sexually assaulted by Blackfire as she and Argent took sessions with Black Canary. Argent went to go get some sessions as well due to her intent on killing, which she was lectured by Beast Boy for.

No one knows what happened to Raven, who disappeared after realizing that she could've just teleported out of the room she is locked in. Her whereabouts are unknown.

Beast Boy and Ravager stood at the window, watching the sun rise in silence.

"Man, what a long night." Ravager said as she feels her new and improved eye.

"Did you figure why your other eye is purple?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know, I just think that I was supposed to have heterochromia, but since that eye was gone that I never could realize it." Beast Boy kissed her on the lips and held her hand.

"I think it's sexy as hell," he said slyly. This made Rose laugh as she is picked up from her feet in a bridal style. "Nothing's funny," he said as he looked into her eyes. "This is not a game, baby."

* * *

Artemis sits in her room as she looks at a picture of her and Kid Flash on New Year's Day. A tear escapes her face as she places it back down. Her sister, Jade walks in and hugs her.

"You're safe now," she said, "They're gone!"

"W-What?" Artemis asked as Jade looks at her.

"Blackfire and Circe were arrested thanks to the Jasper Titans. Now with them out of the way, you're safe!" Jade said as she hugs her little sister. She's glad that most of the villains, including their father Sportsmaster, are put away as both sisters hugged each other.

"That's great, Jade," Artemis said as Jade can hear the sad tone.

"Arty…" Jade keeps tighten her hug, "Wallace wouldn't be happy if he sees you like this."

Artemis knows that her big sister is right. Wally wouldn't be very thrilled to know that his lover is suffering from depression.

"I can't help but to feel this way," she said, "He was all I had at first, but then I see him vaporize into thin air. It just happened too fast. I can't even pick up my bow without memories of fighting by his side.

"Then you need to move on." Jade advised her sister "Move on with your life. You don't need the bow and arrow, or become a superhero if you don't want to. You choose what you do in your life. Wally always wanted a normal life with you, so how about a normal life? This is a choice you must make."

She did have a normal life with Kid Flash for a very small period of time. She went back in as Tigress and put herself in many dangerous situations. It eventually influenced Wally to put his uniform back on. It processed in her mind how it all went and she now blames herself for it.

"Oh, my God..." she says with a shaky voice, "It was my fault!" She begins to have a panic attack as her whole body begins to tremble. "He...suited back up...because...of me!" Jade catches her sister before she collapses on the floor and sits her on the bed.

"Don't say that!" Jade begged, "He did it to save the world!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Artemis hyperventilates and comes close to passing out. Usually, when this goes on, Jade sings her favorite song to her: Feel the Fire by Peabo Bryson.

 _"Something that you told me stayed in my head,_

 _All night long you wanted me to love you,_

 _When you said softly..."_

Artemis slowly catches on and sings a long with a cracked voice.

 _"Reach out and touch me,_

 _My love is in your hands,_

 _Feel me,_

 _I want to feel the fire..."_

Jade continued to rock Artemis as the two continued to sing the song. The song made Artemis feel relaxed whenever she is stressed out. Jade kissed her sister's head as she caress her head as Artemis continues to calm down.

"Hey, Jade," Artemis calls out quietly which earns her attention.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"I know that I don't say it or show it much since we fight for different sides, but I'm proud to be your sister and I'm glad that you're mines." Jade flashed a big smile across her face as she strokes her sister's head to relax her.

"Me too, Arty...me too..."

* * *

Red Arrow went back to Titans East quarters. Ever since Bumble Bee got married to Harold, now Guardian, he became new leader of the East division as he sits alone with his daughter both watching Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Liam actually liked violent movies so Roy doesn't make a fuss over it, suspecting it came from her mother's side.

Suddenly someone came in the room as Roy noticed and turn around and saw Troia, in a black sundress.

"Donna, what are you doing here?" Roy asked her.

"Um well, I've wanted to see how you are doing?" Donna asked blushing in embarrassment.

Roy hadn't expected that at all. Troia out of all people came to see how he was. "I'm decent," he responded. _'I wonder if she knows that her chest is too big for a sundress.'_

"Well I heard about you guys coming to save me so I guess I'll start off by thanking you for that..." he nodded his head.

"Okaaaay..."

The Amazon noticed Lian watching the movie as she asked Roy, "Is it really okay for Lian to watch that movie?"

"Lian doesn't get scared of these movies. She's somehow used to them," Roy explained as Donna decides to sit beside him watching the movie.

When she sits, she arches her back to show off her butt and Roy couldn't help but to look. She smiles as he continues to look at her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she teases, "Am I distracting you from your movie?" Arrow couldn't answer for he just looked back at the television. She then pretends she is going to leave. She stands from the couch and begins to stretch.

"Well since you seem to be busy..."

"Just sit and watch if you came here for something," Roy said as Donna flinch at his tone, but she did just sit with him as she is close enough to be with him.

"Roy," she started "I know you've been through a lot, but I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to, okay?"

"I don't need anyone to open up to," he said coldly, but then he paused. "Fine, yes I do. Me and Che- Jade had divorced quite some time ago. At first, I thought it was a connection, but then I realized that it was just for the sex. I get so upset about it that I wanna blame it on her, but I know it's completely my fault.

Donna felt the man's words as she feels bad for the archer who she had a crush on. It broke her heart when she heard that he had a daughter from the former assassin, but now seeing Roy like this she will do as she can to make him feel not lonely.

"It's no one's fault, Roy." Donna assured him.

"It is, both me and Jade were...driven through our hormones and I have her end up pregnant with Lian," he said as suddenly he felt Donna's hand on top of his.

"Love is a strange feeling to experience, Roy," she said looking down at her knees. "You harbor them to someone you love, and you think that the person will return those feelings until you've waited too long and they end up with someone else or avoid you like the plague."

Roy looked up and into her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean," he said. Troia was actually quite happy to hear this.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes...you know, now I'm glad we had this talk. We should do this more often."

Troia smiled excitedly as begins to think about what he said about the sex. Her outfit doesn't really prove if it's sex appeal or if he's truly interested.

* * *

"I was way out of line. I took an oath when I first became a hero, and the church, that I shall not use my powers to kill. But I was so angry and frustrated for what that bitch did to my girlfriend, I was about to cross that line by ending her life," Argent confesses to Black Canary who is doing therapy sessions with her and Zatanna.

"We all have tempting killing intents when our enemies crosses us personally, Antonia," Canary told confronting the issue. "What matters is you're lucky you didn't kill her, or you would've faced the consequences if you did so."

"I know, but I don't think I would've cared," Argent admits, "It's just whenever I see someone put their hands on her the wrong way, it gets to me pretty badly. My hands get to shaking and I feel my body heat up. Last time, I even ruptured a vein in my eye from when I heard what they were doing to her."

"Antonia, I know how you feel about when someone you love is put in that position, you will go to great lengths to make sure it won't happen again. But you got to understand that killing won't solve anything. Do you think it will end it like that? Imagine another person interested in Zatanna just like how Blackfire thinks. Will you go and kill for Zatanna, and risk your relationship with her? Do you think Zatanna would love you again after getting blood in your hands?" Canary asked the New Zealander as Argent gets into some deep thoughts.

"One thing that I'm absolutely sure of is that violent and angry person that comes out of you isn't the girl Ms. Zatara fell in love with." As usual, Canary was right about everything. She thinks and she tells herself that she can be less violent, and not risk losing Tanna.

"You're right...as usual," Argent groans.

* * *

At an intergalactic prison, Blackfire in her gray prison uniform lay on her bed as she's in her cell. She threw a dart at the photo of Argent as she thought about raping not only the magician, but the New Zealander as well as she fantasize about it.

"Soon once I get out of here, I'm going to make that New Zealander scream my name after I fuck her," Blackfire declares.

 _'I don't think so,'_ spoke a voice in her mind as Blackfire jumps up and holds her mind.

"Who's there!?" Blackfire demands as she felt something painful in her mind. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she felt her brain being deconstructed. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEEEEE!?"

 _'You're going to forget all that you did to my friends!'_ shout a black hooded figure with a red "X" on her figure with her green hand sticking out. It was as if she's probing the criminal's mind. Blackfire then falls down to the floor with her mouth drooling and blank stared eyes. The hooded figure then phased out of the cell as the alien guards came in.

"(Alright, what's going on, Kmoian-)" the alien guard speaking in his own language looks at the fallen Tamaranean. "(Holy gleeglob! She looks lobotomized!)"

Flying from the prison, Miss Martian heads out from the prison while in cloak. She knew that she shouldn't have done this but it was the only way to protect her friends.

"This is the last time I'm going to break the mind of anyone," she promised herself, "At least Zatanna and Argent are safe now. I should probably go and check up on them later.

* * *

"Well thank you for coming to have this talk Ms. Monetti. I look forward to seeing you next week," says Canary as Argent walks out of the room. Upon exiting, she bumps into two familiar faces.

"Jade? Artemis? Why are you guys here?"

Artemis walks towards to the blond psychologist as she answered "I...I'm ready, Dinah. I'm ready to talk."

Black Canary hugged the girl as she brings her to the office as Jade waits for her sister.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 15: Possibilities**

 _She screamed so loud in the dark room that it sounded like moans. In the dark room stood a tall and bare naked Zatanna who is bound and gagged, her legs spread as she is being assaulted and raped by Blackfire._

 _"Please...stooooooppp!" Zatanna moans through her begging._

 _"Oh I'll stop once I'm finished," Blackfire cooed as she fingered her in between the legs while groping her breast "You want this, I know you do. You choose to be fingered by me. I can sense that you love me doing this rather than that cockney accented punk rock girl."_

 _"N-No! I still love her!" Zatanna claims._

 _"Oh really? Then why didn't she come sooner to save you?" Blackfire asked as Zatanna went silent. "No matter what, you're mine." Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Blackfire by the head as her head snaps off of her body, horrified Zatanna as she sees who killed her._

 _"No..." Zatanna whispered as she sees an anger filled Argent._

* * *

"NOOOO!" Zatanna screamed as she shot out of bed, waking up Argent who was by her side.

"What's the matter, luv?" Argent asked in worry.

She caught her breath after she jumped awake from that nightmare she had. _'My girlfriend is NOT a monster,'_ she mentally scolded, _'But how do I tell her that she gave me a nightmare? This is the second time that she came close to murdering someone this year…the same person as well!'_

"I had a nightmare, and I saw my dad put the Helmet of Fate on," Argent eyed her in suspicion. She just felt that Zatanna wasn't being honest, but she just overlooked the situation.

"It's okay," she said and hugged, "He did it, so you wouldn't be gone forever."

Zatanna sniffled as she held her girlfriend's hand. She calms down as she burry her head on the pillow. "How about a little massage to make you feel better?" Argent asked her making the magician tensed.

"N-No thanks. I'm too tired," Zatanna told her as she went fast asleep.

Argent sighed as she wraps her arm around Zatanna as they both fall asleep.

* * *

That morning, Lightning walked through the halls to enter the gym. Once he enters the gym he spotted Jinx in her jersey white shirt, short shorts, and pink tennis shoes running the treadmill and sweating. Lightning blushed at her appearance which Jinx noticed.

"What are you looking at?" Jinx asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh...uhh...I don't know what you're talking about," he said nervously. Jinx looked at him and saw that he was now looking a completely different direction compared to where she was previously was. She rolled her eyes and laughed at him. The treadmill was cut off and the biker girl slowly approached Lightning. He still failed to turn around to her direction. Eventually, she jumped into his field of vision which startles him.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a little assistance," she smiles at him which makes him even more nervous.

"A-Assistance?" Lightning asked while blushing.

"Come on, you're going to help me lift some weights," she told him as she grabs his hand as she brings him to the bars. "Now, get behind me while you help me pull the bars towards us."

He slowly nodded his head as they walked over to the weight lying across the ground. On each side of the bar there was a fifteen pound weight. She walked over and stood in front of it. Lightning never followed for he just stood there motionless. Jinx was confused and questioned the boy.

"Are you gonna help or not," she asked.

"It's thirty pounds," he responded, "How much help could you possibly need with thirty pounds?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very muscular or strong so either help or leave."

"Well if you insist," Lightning walks and stands behind her as he extends his arms on the handle, but his hands were on top of Jinx's.

"Try not to poke me," She advised him as she pulls the handle which lifts the 30 pounds of weights. Lightning was very new to this situation as he wondered what Jinx means by trying to not poke him.

 _'What is she implying?'_ he thought as her hair tickled his nose causing him to make a sneeze but he sneezed away from the hair. _'Her hair is like...cotton candy.'_

After lifting the weight up, she squats down to build her legs muscles, but she also rubbed against her partner. He jumps after feeling the awkward sensation. He had not expected for anything like that to happen. He squats with her and came back up as she began to put the weight down.

"1," she counts. She seems to be working out Lightning's muscles as well.

 _'Perhaps this is the poking she mentioned...,'_ he thought. "How many are you going to do?"

"5," she answers. _'Don't tell me he's about to poke me already,'_ she thought.

Jinx was still bent over so her rear was still brushing against him. He tries to ignore it, but it seemed nearly impossible. Sure she was skinny, but the little that she had felt so good to him.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure," he responds while doubting if he should continue with what they were doing. Jinx lifts the bar above her head and squats again.

* * *

Lightning was red as a cherry as he entered the kitchen while Jinx followed. He sits beside his brother who noticed his brother's anxiety.

"What seems to be troubling you, brother?" Thunder asked.

"Nothing, brother! Nothing at all!" Lightning shouts which earned the attention from the others.

"Riiiiiiight," Ravager comments as she drinks her coffee and turns to Beast Boy. "So what's going on for today?"

"Well, I think we should take a vacation," Beast Boy suggests. "With all of the crime happening throughout the month a retreat is in order. Any suggestions?"

"Japan!" Thunder immediately suggested as all turn to him. "I've heard that it's a beautiful country to vacation there."

Katana looked to him and smiled. He knew she had to go back, but the least he wanted to do was to take her there and drop her off. She also agreed with the vacation area. Zatanna soon agreed to go as well.

"I love Japanese cuisine!" she shouts in excitement. After thinking about it, she remembers being told about meditation classes by someone from Japan. _'Maybe I can convince Argent to take one.'_

"I don't know...I wanted to go back to New Zealand for a while," Argent stated which began to scare him into believing that they would go there rather than Japan. "I loved my time in Auckland."

"This _is_ a majority vote, correct, Beast Boy?" Thunder questioned.

"Right," the leader responded.

"All hands for Japan," Beast Boy saw most hands raised up. "New Zealand?" Only Argent's hand was up as the New Zealander sigh in losing the majority vote. "Guess Japan it is."

"Don't worry, Toni, we can go to New Zealand some other time," Zatanna assured making Argent smile.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to go," Argent replied "But who's going to watch over Jasper City?"

"Miss Martian and her team will come and watch over. I'm going to notify the mayor that the Titans Mid-South are going on a two week trip to Japan," he explained.

"Oh man, it's been a while since seeing Megan and the Team," Zatanna said excitedly.

"Megan?" Argent asked with a hint of jealousy.

"We were old friends and I was part of Young Justice when I was young," Zatanna told remembering the team, "There was Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis and...Kid Flash."

Argent's jealousy quickly faded and turned into sadness for the fellow fighter. "I'm sorry for the loss, luv," she said with a warming hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, he's in a better place now," she whispered.

* * *

"Okay so what's been going on?" Canary asked her patient.

"Just so much sadness," the patient responds, "My life was never the same ever since he passed. I can halfway even sleep sometimes. The only thing that gets me through the day is my sister, Jade. Without her, I feel like I'm nothing without Wally."

Artemis has been coming to Black Canary's office for the three times a week sessions. The former archer has been getting some progress in her grieving as Dinah and Jade helps her in any way they can.

"It's important that your family is there for you, Artemis." Canary told her. "It's nice seeing you again, really."

"Yeah, cool to see you too," Artemis replied as she made a ghost of a smile.

 _'A-Art-y.'_

Artemis was startled as she turns her head, which made the counselor look confused "Are you okay?"

"Did you...here that?" Artemis asked.

She shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. "Never mind," she said, "I thought I heard someone call my name."

 _'I-I'm here...h-h-help me...'_

Artemis jumps from her seat and holds on to her head, which gets the attention of Canary as she jumped up as well.

"Is there a problem?" she asked in concern.

"I hear someone...in my head...I don't know what's going on!" The girl yells as she begins to panic. Jade immediately rushed in and looked for her sister. She was backed away in the corner and curled up into a fetal position.

"It can't be...," she whispers.

"What can't be?" Jade questions, "Arty, answer me!"

"W-W-Wally." Artemis stuttered as she held her head. Canary made a telepathic connection to get Martian Manhunter to where she is.

* * *

Nightwing worked hard in tracking down Joker as he waits for Joker's next crime spree. He knows that he has Raven in his ranks so it's going to be hard to track the criminal clown down.

 _'He's going to do something soon, and I'll be standing right here waiting for him. He would probably take her back to Gotham to 'train' her for battle.'_ He thought. He flipped out his communicator and contacted his temporary partner. "Nightwing to Deathstroke," he called, "I have no trace of criminal activity. I am moving over to Gotham.

"Patience, my boy," he said in his usual calm tone of voice, "I know it may not seem like it, but this man is actually quite intelligent, but his intellect will do him no good if he has no life." The transmission ended with the masked man laughing as Nightwing began to move out to Gotham.

 _'I can't believe that I'm teaming up with Deathstroke,'_ Nightwing thought in guilt as he uses his grappling hook to aim at a building to swing by there. He knows that he shouldn't have to keep secrets with his teammates, not after what Slade has done, but Slade owes it to them for saving Ravager's mentality and they need to find Joker.

* * *

Zatanna was packing her stuff inside of a small suitcase. She packed most of her clothes, belongings, toothbrush, towels and swimwear in it and the suitcase has wider space on the inside. As she packs she felt a pair of hands groping her breast, which leads to a surge of panic as she turns around only to see Argent.

"Whoa, didn't mean to be scare you, luv." Argent assured her startled girlfriend.

Zatanna giggled, but only for a short time as it quickly went back to fear as she turned back around and continued to pack her stuff. Argent could easily tell that _something_ wasn't right.

"Alright, what is it?" She asked, "Tell the truth this time!"

How Agent figured about the lie was beyond Zatanna, but she knew she had to tell her. She didn't know how to word it or anything so she just came straight out and said it.

"You were the nightmare...," she said softly and shamefully. Argent was taken aback by this for she had not known what she done. "I was tied up again...Blackfire was there as well and continued to assault me. She was filling my head up with lies and saying that I loved her more than I loved you. Then suddenly, you came up behind Blackfire...and...you killed her. You used your constructs to decapitate her. I was covered in blood and horrified at what you had become, and you just threw the head away and laughed! Ever since then, I had been scared that you would become that killer seeking for revenge." Zatanna tears up after telling the story. "Please, don't be like that Antonia...you're better than that, and I love you too much to see you go down that corrupted path of violence."

Argent hugged her girlfriend tightly as she whispered in her ear, "I promise I won't become like that. I'll be less violent when we face our foes, and Blackfire isn't here to take you."

Zatanna sniffed as she hugs Argent back, as her hands reach for her skirt "You know, I wonder what we would look like in a kimono together."

"You'd look sexy in a kimono," Argent replied as she traced her fingers on the magician's thighs.

"You think so?" Zatanna questions.

"If Jade can pull it off, I'm pretty damn sure that you can!" She responds as she kisses her lover.

* * *

A red ship landed at the shore of the Jasper City tower. Beast Boy and Ravager stood watching coming out from the ship was Miss Martian, Superboy, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, and Wonder Girl II.

"Nice seeing you, Meg," Beast Boy said hugging his older sister.

"Look at you, all grown up as leader," Miss Martian replied as she noticed Ravager. "And who's this?"

The girl in question walked forward and faced the Martian.

"My name is Rose Wilson...I am Garfield's girlfriend." She then walked to him and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. Megan paused and realized that the two looked so happy together. She smiled and hugged the two.

"Congratulations," she said happily.

"The squirt's all grown up" Superboy comments as he sees the rest of the titans coming in.

Megan, Conner!" Zatanna calls out as she walks in to hug the Martian and the Kryptonian much to Argent's envy. "Good to see you guys again."

"You too," Superboy said hugging the magician. She backed away and remembered about her partner.

"Speaking of girlfriends...," she said hesitantly for she didn't know how the two former teammates would react to her new found lifestyle. She walks over to Argent and pulls her close. "I think you guys should know that I am a lesbian, and Argent here is my girlfriend."

Megan jaw dropped upon hearing the news, and Connor just stood there confused. Since he was technically only six years old, he didn't know a lot of things and this was one of them.

"What is a lesbian," he asked with an obviously lost look.

Megan then had a slight smile on her face. "It means she likes women!" She said as she became happy for her friend for being happy with her lifestyle.

"Huh..." Conner thought.

"Alright, everything's packed in the T-Ship," Lightning states as he place his and his brother's suitcases in the trunk.

"Alright, let's show you guys around the tower," Beast Boy said as the titans lead the Young Justice team to give a tour around the tower as Miss Martian givers a private chat to Zatanna.

 _'How are you feeling, Z?'_ Megan asked. _'After what happened?'_

 _'I feel a lot better,'_ Zatanna responded, _'I hope that doesn't happen to me again.'_

 _'Something tells me that it won't happen anytime soon.'_

 _'Why do you say that?'_

 _'Word got out that she somehow slipped into a coma.'_

 _'Coma? Wonder how that happened?'_

 _'Maybe she hit her head or got beaten up.'_

 _'I don't know, but for some reason I don't think that she deserved that...'_

Megan stared at Zatanna in shock. _'What?'_

 _'Yeah...no matter how wrong they did me, I'd never want to harm anyone to that extent.'_

Megan thought about Zatanna's words as long as she knew the magician, she would never hold it out against others that did something bad. But the Martian couldn't forgive what Blackfire has done to one of her best friends.

 _'Blackfire didn't show any remorse for what she did to you. For Mars' sake, she raped you.'_

 _'I know what she did, Megan. But it's not Blackfire I should be worried about._

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 _'Argent...she almost killed her...TWICE! I don't wanna be with a killer, but she claims that she'll work on her anger. I feel like I didn't know her anymore.'_

 _'Oh my...Well she loves you so she'll work on it.'_

 _'I hope you're right because I believe in her.'_

Later on after the tour, the Titans said their goodbyes with the Young Justice team as they head to the T-Ship so they can go to Japan.

* * *

"Wow, Japan's more beautiful than I thought," Ravager comments as she sees the country through the T-Ship window.

"There are so many lights!" Zatanna says with excitement. Argent was amazed as well when she saw the country ahead of them. She still wanted to go to her homeland, but accepted going to Japan.

"New Zealand is better," she remarks. Zatanna laughs at her and pushes her shoulder. "Stop it," she said giggling. Lightning and Jinx sat beside each other as she listens to the many riddles that he asks.

"So, how can Buzz Lightyear go beyond infinity, when there's no end to infinity?" Jinx sits there with her mind blown. Never has she thought about this obvious fact.

"Hmm, never thought about that," Jinx said as Katana points towards to a building.

"Over there is where my home is," Katana states as the team looks at the temple near Mt. Fuji.

"You live at Mt. Fuji!?" Jinx asked in shocked.

"Yes, that is where my headquarters are. I'll inform my leader that I am here with guests," she said as she brings out her communicator, "Katana to Judomaster, come in."

"This is Judomaster, what is it, Katana?" Judomaster asked.

"I have return with guests: Titans of Jasper City," she informs her leader.

"So I hear...," she says, "You may bring them to my HQ for the time being. There are four rooms set for your guests and you will still have your old room."

"Understood, thank you, Master. Katana out." She hangs up the phone and looks around to her team. "You guys will double up in the rooms," she said referring to the team. There will be one with a room to their selves, but others must share. Who will stay in the rooms together?"

"I wouldn't mind rooming with Beasty here." Ravager said winking at her boyfriend.

"Me and Zee will share a room." Argent replied smiling at her girlfriend.

"Then I guess me and my brother will be sharing a room then." Lightning said with his hands behind his head.

"Hmm, looks like I'll sleep alone," Jinx comments.

"Well, that was settled quicker than expected," she commented, "Then it is settled."

* * *

Artemis is still shaken by the voice that she heard inside of her head. Martian Manhunter created a mind link with the girl as Jade and Dinah watched.

"This is worse than I thought," Dinah stated. Jade took this quote the wrong way.

"No, Arty isn't going crazy. There has to be some explanation of this," Jade growled.

"I'm not saying she's going crazy, Jade," Dinah told her.

"Then what are you implying!?" Jade demands as Martian Manhunter hushed them.

"Quiet. I need to concentrate on Artemis's mind." He told them as his eyes glow red.

Inside Artemis's mind, Martian Manhunter traveled through the sea of memories of the girl's mind. He looked at many memories, from good and bad; Memories that contained Artemis being forced to kill by her father's orders, to the many times of verbal abuse from him. J'onn then sees the memories of her and Kid Flash, which are considered positive light.

' _A-Ar-temis...'_

He found the voice as he searched through the mind, as he then stops as he saw where the voice came from.

 _"O-Os-sak-aaaaa."_

Martian Manhunter screams as he backs away from Artemis. Black Canary helps him out as she asked him "What did you see."

"W-Wallace..." he muttered. "He's still alive."

Something happened that hasn't happened with Artemis in a long time. She smiled and she began to glow with happiness and excitement, much to Jade's pleasure.

"Wally! She jumped up with tears in her eyes, but these were tears of joy. She ran to hug her sister as tight as she could. "You gotta help me find him Jade. I need you to help!"

"Hold on, Arty. Don't get your hopes up yet," Jade assured her sister as she looks at the older Martian, "Are you sure Wally is alive?"

"I sense his mind. He is stuck somewhere in between dimensions, as if somewhere he is trapped," Martian Manhunter informs.

"Trapped where? Where he could be?" Artemis asked him.

"The last thing he said as I entered your mind, was Osaka."

* * *

"Greetings, Titans." spoke Judomaster, a woman with a black ponytail, and red and yellow costume. "I am Judomaster, and welcome to the base of Japan's heroes, Heroes of the Sun."

Katana and Thunder both stepped forward and bowed to her. Judomaster smiled at this sight. "I see that one of your friends has already learned to respect their elders," she says which catches the attention of the rest of the Titans. They bowed as well and apologized for the mishap.

"It is an honor to meet you, Judomaster." Thunder greets.

"So there are other heroes in this team?" Jinx asked.

"Of course, let me introduce you all to them," Judomaster said as she leads the titans to a training room area to meet the rest of the Heroes of the Sun.

"There is Dr. Light, known to the public as Kimiyo Hoshi. She's our top scientists around here." Judo shows a woman in a black and white costume with a white helmet and black visor on, shooting light beams towards some targets. "She has the metahuman ability to shoot beams of light.

"Rising Sun, Izumi Yasunari." She showed a strong man in a white bodysuit with a red circle on his chest, punching wooden targets with his fiery fists "He has the fist of the sun that has a powerful punch.

"Tiger, my partner here." she showed a boy in a white bodysuit with the red sun on his chest throwing some kicks and punches on the training bag. "He is trained by me and has mastered martial arts and its many styles."

They all looked to the Titans and greeted them with a bow. Titans returned the bow and the Heroes of the Sun continued their training.

* * *

"Harleen is alive, and is now the cyborg!" Starfire couldn't believe what she was looking at. Harleen bears a resemblance to Cyborg himself.

"Yep, call me Short Cuicuit," Harleen told her as Star pokes her around to see how Harleen functions only to activate her arm to blow water all over her "Whoops, sorry."

Starfire giggles as she wipes the water away from her face. "Does this mean you two are the boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yes!" Cyborg shouts at Short Circuit. She just shook her head at him.

"Never," she says, "Go somewhere else with that lie."

"Aw, see you think this a game, but it's not though."

"Whatever." Short Circuit begins to walk out, but Cyborg pulls her by her pigtail and brings her close. "Ouch! Haha, let go!" She uses the water cannon again to spray his face for a distraction and she runs off laughing.

"Bring your ass back here," he yells as he chases her around the tower which left Starfire lost and confused. "Are they still the enemies," she asks herself as she sees Short Circuit running down the hallway and being pursued by Cyborg.

"No, this is how...some couples act." Troia told her friend.

"Oh." Star said as she watches Cyborg and Harleen Having a water cannon fight.

"Star, have you heard about what happened to your sister?" Troia asked her.

"No," she said, "What has happened to Komand'r?"

Troia took a deep breath as she prepares to tell Starfire. "Well...she has done some bad and rather harsh things to Zatanna and got arrested for it. While she was in jail, something happened to her and she slipped into a coma." Starfire gasped, covered her mouth, and hugged Troia as a single tear rolled down. "I wish to have the loving childhood that we use to have," she mutters.

"Its okay, Kori." Troia hushed the girl as she pats her on the back.

* * *

Garfield unpacked his bags along with Rose in their new room. The air was refreshing and had a relaxing aroma due to the burning scented candle in the room. The environment seemed to have put their mind at ease. Rose looked through the window as she admired the view of all of the lights. There were many different colors so no group of buildings resembled each other. Beast Boy walked up from behind and kissed her while holding his hands on her hips.

"Baby, this is amazing," she said, but she was ignored. Beast Boy had gotten lost in the beauty of her purple eye.

"Yeah...amazing..." he said.

The two then interlock their lips to begin kissing each other. Rose had her hands wrapped around him as Beast Boy caresses her cheek to her hair as the two have a make out session. However Beast Boy stops kissing as his ears picked up something strange. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked.

"It sounded like the wind just blew over." He said looking around.

He looks out the window and notices that leaves were flying around the air. It was one straight line of wind which is way too unusual for it to be the weather.

"Do you think we're under attack?" Rose questions. Beast Boy shrugs his shoulders for he has no answer. He pulls his T-Com out to get the attention of the rest of his team.

"Titans Mid-South be advised; there are abnormal gusts of wind within the vicinity. Keep your guard up until further notice."

* * *

At the storage room in the basement of the headquarters, a gray figure found what he was looking for as he grabs a device.

"Yeeeeessss. This is what I need," The gray blur spoke in a raspy and nightmarish voice.

"Freeze!" Spoke Dr. Light as she has her hands glowing "Sri where you are." The gray blur didn't listen as he ran past her in a supersonic speed. Dr. Light ran to a switch and flipped it to set off an alarm throughout the building. Everyone was up to their feet and searched around for any intruders. Jinx stepped out of her room and saw the figure run straight through the door. She knew running would be useless so she notified the team that the intruder was gone.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it was he flew out quicker than a speeding bullet." Dr. Light said.

"It's likewise a speedster," Jinx states "Someone who can run that fast has to be a speedster."

Katana, Thunder, and Lightning ran to the room where everyone was gathered. "We shall make an attempt to slow the intruder," Lightning said as they took to the skies. They saw the man running down the mountain in a blur. Thunder claps his hands and sends a shock wave to the ground which causes a vibration in hopes of slowing them down. However, the gray speedster dodges the attack in a high quick speed. Lightning sends in electric shocks but the speedster absorbs the electricity making him faster.

"He just absorbed my electricity!" Lightning shouts.

"Speedsters run through electricity," Jinx said as she sends in some hex slashes towards the gray speedster but he ran so fast he disappeared. "He's gone!"

"Who was that?" Katana asked.

"Better look through any criminal data base about this one," Thunder said as Katana agrees.

"I'm going to the basement to search for any traces of them for a lead," Beast Boy said. "You guys look outside," he commanded the rest of the team. "Dr. Light, can you come with me?" He nodded and came down the stairs. "So what is it that he took exactly," Beast Boy questioned.

"All he took was an old quadrant battery, but I don't think it has enough value." Dr. Light states.

"What does a quadrant battery powered?" He inquired.

"Mostly generators, but I don't know why that thief would steal it," Dr. Light said as Beast Boy thought about it.

* * *

The gray speedster came down to a hidden base where he inserts the quadrant battery inside the generator.

"Soon, the power of all the speed will be mine." It gravely said as he looks at the sphere, showing a yellow and red blur running onto a treadmill. "And you're my power source."

"Oh, god...I need to eat...," said the treadmill runner, "I can't keep this up much longer."

"You can and you will!" yelled the gray dressed speedster who cracks a whip on the back of his prisoner who winces in pain. He continues to run on the treadmill with tears in his eyes. He begins to think. _'Artemis...help me...please...'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 16: Japan**

 _'Artemis...help me...please...'_

Artemis heard his voice again, the voice that she loved hearing. She looked into the closet and found her green uniform. _'Wally,'_ she thought, 'If you can hear me, I'm coming for you.' The archer pulled the uniform out of her closet and got the sword from her Tigress uniform as a secondary weapon. "It's been a while," she said to herself. She aimed for the target that she stapled to her wall with her bow and arrow, and shot it straight on the bull's-eye. "Still got it," she whispered. As she opened the door, she saw Cheshire, not Jade, but Cheshire. She had her mask on with the green kimono and padded legs. Her back was against the wall and she spun a sai around on her clawed gloves.

"Surely you wouldn't mind assistance," she said as she looked at Artemis. "It's been a while since I wore this mask you know."

Artemis smiled as she responds, "Thanks, I'm glad that you're on our side."

"I'm not on anyone's side," Cheshire dismisses "I'm my own woman, a mother now. But in these cases I'm on your side. But I do question how did your boyfriend end up in Osaka?"

"Who knows, but what I'm sensing is that he's in trouble," Artemis said as her sister has a bad feeling that something's going to happen.

"So who's coming with you?" Cheshire asked.

"Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Flash and Bart are also coming," Artemis told her.

Jade nodded her head and added, "Make sure Flash and Bart don't try to kill me. I don't think they'll know I'm working with you." Artemis agreed and made the call on her cell phone.

"Canary, meet me and Cheshire at my apartment."

* * *

Short Circuit peeked around the corner for any signs of the "enemy" in the area. She didn't see anything so she assumed it was safe as she proceeded to walk down the hall. Cyborg, however, was right behind her the whole time. "Boo," he said in the dullest voice possible which still manages to make the woman jump up and scream. Instead of spraying her with more water, he falls to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" she said as she was banging on his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!...Oh, wait...It's still not funny!"

"Okay...okay you're right," he says just to make her happy.

"I need more equipment," she says with her arms folded, "I fell on my ass and it hurt!"

"I don't have that much metal," he remarks as he looks at her butt."Quit checking me out, bucket head!" She cried out banging on his head.

"Who are you calling bucket head, metal butt." Cyborg grinned.

"Oh, why are some of my parts are still flesh? I feel like that Inspector Gadget fella." Short Circuit said as she felt a smack on her butt. "Why, you big metal ape!" She shouts as she shoots her hand like a spring by punching Cyborg on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Cyborg whined as Circuit sticks her tong out at him.

* * *

"So, any luck on our speedy thief?" Rising Sun asked as Judomaster types in the database.

"Gray costume, speedster, blue lightning." Judo found a match "Zoom. Hunter Zolomon, last scene 1961 after defeated by the first Flash. Danger level: high."

"Wouldn't that make him really old?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently," Judomaster responds. "It says here that he is the fastest speedster to date. When running with Flash II, he appeared to be nothing but a blur at both of their top speeds. He can also pass through solid objects like the previous Flash's, and he uses time travel with every step he takes!"

"How can he just do that," Jinx asks. "I'm glad I switched sides, because villains do too much." Argent stepped in and asked her set of questions. "So, how do we stop him and when will we stop him?"

"We don't know, but for now you Titans shall stand put for now. If we ever encounter Zoom, we'll let you know when to deal with him. For now, enjoy your vacation." Judomaster told the Titans.

"Well I've been thinking of going to check out the many Tokyo districts," Zatanna states as she whispered to Argent, "Like finding a kimono store."

The New Zealanders eyes widened upon hearing this. She instantly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and ran out the door. "We'll be back!" she yelled as she used on of her constructs to fly away. Lightning then approached Jinx and looked up to build the courage to ask her out.

"I've noticed your interest in motorcycles," he began, "How about we go look at some Yamaha's?" She was already excited and pushed him toward the door. "It's a date," she says happily, "I LOVE Yamaha's motorcycles!"

"So, wanna check out the other districts?" Ravager asked Beast Boy. "I hear one district where you would like."

"Oh, I know what you mean," He smiled as the two walk towards the door, with Thunder and Katana alone with Judomaster.

"What are you two waiting for?" Judo asked the two, "Katana, you get the day off."

"But Judomaster-,"

"I'll call if I need you. Go spend time with your boyfriend," Judo told her making Katana blushed.

"Yes Master," she says as they both bow and head out of the door. Katana never made eye contact with Thunder for she was now completely embarrassed by her teacher. He put an end to it by grabbing her hand and holding it. She looked up to him and he just had a welcoming smile on his face which made her smile as well.

* * *

Zatanna and Argent found a kimono shop at a Tokyo district. Argent stood waiting for her love to wear one of the handpicked kimonos she's trying on.

"Tada!" Zatanna spoke as Argent eyed on her beau. Zatanna is wearing a blue kimono with a fish netted chest window, a diamond hole on her naval, and the slits are so high you can see parts of her hips.

"Wow, it makes your legs look good." Argent comments walking up to her girlfriend and trace her exposed thigh from the loincloth.

"Haha, stop! We're in public," Zatanna reminded as Argent nodded her head. "It's your turn anyway." Argent was handed her black kimono as she walked into the dressing room. She stripped down from her clothes and slid the cloth on over her shoulders. The ribbon was tied tightly around her anorexic waist as she began to step out. She stood out in front of her girlfriend and turned her hips to the side and showed of her round butt. To tease, Argent smacked her ass so it could jiggle.

"Why are you so damn nasty?" Zatanna asked.

"Why you gotta like it so damn much?" Argent retorted with a smile.

"Ugh, I hate you!"

"Haha, I hate you too." Argent walks over and kisses her twice. When she turns around to go back to the dressing room, she rubs her butt against Zatanna's crotch which made her gasp. Argent laughed as she walked away. "I love making you do that," she says.

"My, what lovely ladies you are," spoke an Asian woman with purple hair, glasses, and red kimono with a fishnet window, and the most noticeable is a dragon tattoo on her right leg. "You two ever thought of modeling?"

"Modeling?" Zatanna repeated as the woman passes her card.

"Veronica Sinclair, fashion agent," the woman greets, "I've been looking for some models to replace the ones I had before, but they got sick so I've been meaning to look for replacements." she eyed on Zatanna, and then Argent. "You two are perfect."

"That would be so cool!" Zatanna shouted, "Baby, wouldn't it be great to be on a runway together!?" She turned to Argent who had a blank stare on her face. _'A bunch of people staring at my Tanna...'_ she thought to herself, _'...but look at how happy she is. There's no way I can deny this!'_

"Sure, why not luv!" she answers with a fake smile. Veronica nodded in approval. Perfect! So sometime tomorrow could you call this number?" she asked as she handed out cards to the girls.

"You can bet on it miss," Argent responds.

"Good, see you two later," Veronica said waving at the two girls as she walks away, hiding the smirk on her face _'Perfect.'_

* * *

"Wow, now that's a chopper." Jinx comments looking at the Yamaha blue motorbike. She and Lightning were walking around looking at the different bikes through the Yamaha building.

"See, I knew you'd like it." Lightning comments.

"Cool," Jinx said as her eyes glanced at a different motorbike. It was purple with black trims as the handle is shaped of what looks like a bug with the handles look more like blades. "Whoa, what is that?"

"That is the Henshin Brand's Double-X Blade Racer." spoke a Japanese man wearing glasses, and wears a lab coat. "Dr. Yamato Henshin is my name, and this bike is my latest invention."

Jinx looked around the bike and saw a lot of great qualities about it. The seats were comfortable; there was a comfortable grip on the accelerator, and top of the line all-terrain tires. Dr. Henshin stepped in and talked about the bike. "This bike has a large 321cc twin-cylinder engine, lightweight chassis, and powerful floating disc brakes so you can almost stop on the dot!"

Although, Lightning had no clue as to what he was talking about, it was music to Jinx's ears, "You gotta let me test drive this beauty," she says with a light giddy voice.

"2,463 Yen!" he says while holding out a hand. "Are you serious!?" Jinx said unhappily. Lightning managed to calm her down.

"Breathe," he said, "That is equivalent to like twenty dollars!"

"Sorry, only accepts Yen." Dr. Henshin states making Jinx fume. Suddenly, the lights went out as everyone look around as the windows crashed.

"What was that!?" Jinx asked as she saw three motorcyclists wearing animal-like masks; a fox, shark, and vulture mask.

"Alright, boys, time to grab what we came here for," the fox-masked leader spoke pointing at the XX Blade Racer.

"No! Not my bike!" Dr. Henshin shouts as he held his bike for safety. "Stay away, you yankees!"

"Oh, not negotiable, huh?" The Fox grinned underneath his mask as he pulls out his jack knife. "The Terrible Trio will be taking it by force!"

Jinx stepped in front of the three alongside Lightning who eyed the three. "This bike is MINE!" She made a hex on her hand and threw it at the vulture. He moved around it and laughed.

"Ha, missed," he mocks.

"Did I really?" she questions. He turned around and saw Ravager catching the hex with her swords and throwing it back at him. The impact knocked him to the ground and left the shark and the fox shocked.

 _'That power...it can't be!'_ Dr. Henshin looks at Jinx's hex powers as he looks at his suitcase. _'She may be the one!'_

Shark brings out his brass knuckles as he attempts to punch Lightning, but he is hit with a gorilla punch from Beast Boy as he jumps in to fight. Vulture stands up as he brings out his talon sais, attempting to stab at the green boy but is blocked by Ravager's blades.

Jinx noticed Dr. Henshin near the bike as she walks up to him "Sir, you need to leave, NOW!"

"I will, after I give you this," Dr. Henshin hands Jinx a silver bracelet with a purple triangular device on top, and two blue circles at each corner of the device.

"What is this?" Jinx asked him.

"Just shout the code word "Hex-Form" and you'll see," he told her as he ran out after he told her "And the bike is yours if you say it!"

Jinx gives a questionable look at the inventor but without a second thought as shouts, "Hex-Form!" Then suddenly the bracelet starts to glow hot pink as she is surrounded by a bright, hot pink sphere. The Titans and the Terrible Trio noticed this as Jinx is transformed with some kind of body armor.

As the sphere disappears, Jinx stood in some new form. She wore some kind of black and purple bodysuit with pink shoulder and elbow pads with black bolts on them, a purple armored vest with a metallic silver lining, black and purple grilled gloves and grieves, and a metallic grilled purple mask with glowing blue bug-eyed lenses, and an H-shaped symbol on the forehead.

"Whoa..." Jinx said as she looks at the armor on her. "What just happened?" Jinx wondered. She formed a hex in her hand and threw it at the vulture who screamed briefly before falling unconscious. "My hex's are more powerful!" She shouts as she shot the other two unconscious. "I got a free bike as well!" She jumped on it and turned the engine over. The engine ran quiet and purred as if it was a cat. "Come on Lightning," she shouts as he hops on. Before she accelerates, she turns around and says, "Don't poke me!"

"I won't!" Lightning said as Jinx rev up the bike, she turns it over to Fox, Shark, and Vulture as she drive towards them. The bike then starts shooting hex beams towards the trio as they all crashed out of the building, as Jinx and Lightning ran out of the building.

"This is so cool!" Jinx shouts as the Terrible Trio surrounds them.

"Hand over the bracelet and bike, Pinku-san!" Fox demands holding his sickle. "Our boss demands it!"

"Tell your boss that this bike is already called for!" she shouts as she blasts a hex beam towards the trio. Fox, Shark, and Vulture all fall off from impact as they lay unconscious at the streets.

Jinx leans forward on the bike and zooms down the streets of Osaka and maneuvered around all cars. It was new to her to drive on the left side of the road, but she quickly adjusted.

"I bet you can't drive under that semi truck ahead," Lightning challenged. She accepted and leaned to the side and went underneath the trailer of the eighteen wheeler.

"You're amazing, Jinx!" he yells.

"Aren't I always?" she asked as she rides along with Lightning, "But you know, I'm interested in what that Dr. Henshin gave me and for what reason?"

"Who knows," Lightning said, "But let's head back to the Heroes of the Sun's HQ for info."

"I guess, after a few rounds," Jinx said as she revs up her bike to go for a couple more rounds.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 17: Breaking Point**

The next day at the HQ, Argent was feeling uneasy to go to this fashion show. She didn't want any men or women to ogle at Zatanna like some piece of meat but if her Zatanna wanted to be a model, then she's going to let it slide. It's only for a day that they get to model, right?

"Hey, what do you think?" Zatanna asked as she shows off another kimono, a hot pink one that highlights her bust and bare legs.

"You look just as good as the blue one," Argent replied as she rubs Zatanna's leg as she plants kisses on her leg, making Zatanna giggle.

"You're so touchy," Zatanna says. This time, instead of responding with a smart remark, she just nods which catches Zatanna's attention. _'Unususal,'_ she thinks as she sits down beside Argent and laying her head down in her lap.

"Alright," Zatanna begins, "Talk!"

"Don't worry about it," Argent says, "It's not that bigga deal."

"It is if it makes you act different than usual."

"Fine," Argent sighs, "I never actually agreed with the idea of being a model. I know it makes you happy, but that incident with Blackfire kinda traumatized me, y'know. It was my fault that it happened, too. Cheshire ran in and kidnapped you, and I didn't protect you. If that happens again then I don't know how I could live with myself."

Zatanna gave a soften look at Argent as she place her hand on her shoulder "We can cancel if we want."

"No no, we've promised Ms. Sinclair that we'd help her fill in with the models. It would be rude if we didn't show up," Argent said, "Besides, I want to see you happy."

Zatanna smiled at her and Argent returned it. "Besides, it wasn't your fault that I was taken. You were put to sleep. I saw there was nothing you could've done, so don't beat yourself up over it." Argent nodded and bent over to kiss Zatanna on the lips.

"You always know how to make me feel better," said Argent.

"It's my specialty," the magician responded.

* * *

Artemis, Cheshire, Canary, Flash and Bart rendezvoused at the apartment and began to make their way to a private jet. Bart was wearing his Impulse uniform due to the fact that there still might be a Kid Flash out there somewhere.

"Nervous?" Artemis asked the young speedster.

"It's just, man I can't believe that there's a chance that Wally's alive." Bart said with a nervous look "But I don't know if this is a trick or something."

"You know I wouldn't trick you," Artemis assured him.

"Not by you, I mean if there's any other villain out there setting up a trap for us."

"I don't know, but if it is then it's a risk I am willing to take," she said. Impulse nodded and patted her back.

"That is so crash," he says with a smile.

"What I want to know is how he ended up in Japan?" asked Flash, "Does that mean he teleported rather than disintegrate?"

"That might exactly what it means," Canary added.

They approached the black jet and stood and looked. Artemis looks at them impatiently and waits for them to move on to the jet.

 _'Artemis...'_

"Okay, that's enough!" She yells, "Are we gonna save him or not!? Jade, you're the most experienced pilot so can you fly us to Osaka?"

Cheshire sighs as she responds, "Osaka is where I'm familiar with. I know some...people there from my old job."

"Alright, let's move people!" Artemis shouted as she enters the jet.

"You heard her," Impulse replied as he ran inside the jet.

"Kids today," Flash mumbled as Black Canary smiled in seeing Artemis take action.

* * *

Argent while carrying Zatanna flew towards a parking lot where Veronica Sinclair stood next to her limo. The two landed as Veronica smiled that they made it here.

"Ah you two made it," Veronica said as she opens the door to her limo "Come in, I got beverages for you two."

They looked at each other and decided to go into the limo. Zatanna slid in first and was followed by Argent. Sinclair scooted over to the opposite side of the limo and left the two girls a side by their selves. They all smiled as the vehicle departed.

"So what drinks do you women like?"

"Lime Martini!" Zatanna said in an excited tone.

"Do you have any Lindauer?" Argent requested.

"Straight from New Zealand," she says as she lifts a large bottle of the wine and showed it to the girl and shook it.

"So I never got your names," said Veronica.

"I'm Antonia, and this is my love, Zatanna," Argent said.

"I see," Veronica said as she picks up two wine glasses "Would you two like some ice?" She asked as they nodded. She scoops up some ice in the glass as she poured each wine in their glass. "You two must be something special," She comments.

"Yeah, guess we're lucky to have each other," Zatanna smiled as she spotted something out the window."Is that Tokyo Tower?"

"I think it is, luv," Argent said as the two look out the window. As they look Veronica slip something in their drinks as she calls them "Your drinks are ready!"

They reached out and took the drinks. "It's been a while since I had some wine from home," Antonia says as she takes a sip from the glass. Zatanna did as well and fell in love with the drink. On the other hand, Antonia didn't enjoy the taste that much as she spits the drink back out into the cup.

"That tastes so off, mate!" she exclaims. "Are you sure this is from Zealand?"

"Of course it is, just have a second sip," Veronica said as Antonia took a second sip. It felt strange when she drinks it as the drink starts to make her and Zatanna dizzy.

"Feeling kind of sleepy," Zatanna said as she yawn.

"Me too," Antonia yawned as well as she placed her head on Zatanna's lap.

"What the hell did you put in this bloody drink!?" she demands. She fights the urge to sleep as she crawls over to Veronica and attempts to use a construct to hit her with, but she is too weak as she collapses on the ground.

"Whatever you do...please don't separate me and Zatanna...I can't go through the pain again..."

"Don't worry, you two won't be separated," Veronica cooed as she cross her legs showing an evil smile as Antonia and Zatanna both fell asleep.

* * *

"Missing girls?" Beast Boy asked as he has lunch with Ravager.

"That's what I've heard around here," Ravager responds, "From the police reports, the girls around the Tokyo districts are around 16 to 22. They're lured into limos by a woman with a dragon tattoo on her leg only to disappear. But the strange part was that the girls ended up missing are metahumans."

"Yep, that is definitely suspicious due to the fact that Argent and Zatanna haven't came back yet," said Beast Boy, "Start a search, I'll radio the other guys."

"So much for a vacation," Rose spat as she walked out of the door.

* * *

"Keep running! It isn't charging fast enough!"

"What am I even charging!? What the hell does it do?"

Zoom whips Kid Flash on the back causing him to run faster. From the stories he heard from Garrick, Zoom is a monster who only cares about himself.

"Don't question me, boy!" Zoom growled through his skull like mask "Keep running until you break the sound barrier!"

"I...can't..." Kid Flash was bleeding from the back, but he knew that he can heal quickly but he's in a lot of pain.

Zoom heard his communicator ringing as he answers it. "What is it, Fox?"

"The bike and bracelet you wanted, boss." Fox was quivering by the sound of Zoom's anger "Some pink haired bitch and a spiky haired boy took it."

 _'Pink hair...Jinx?'_ Kid Flash thought to himself.

"Why the hell did you let it get away!? Get it back, or die!"

"Yes sir!"

Kid Flash was seen smiling on the treadmill. Zoom didn't find it very funny as he cracks the whip on the back of his legs causing the runner to jump. "Break the damn barrier!"

 _'Titans...here...Artemis...'_ Kid Flash thought as he feels his life is at stake.

* * *

Zatanna opened her eyes as her blurry vision showed a bright light. The light didn't help her vision as well as being strapped to a table as she looks at a robot about to insert a syringe on her.

"Em esaeler!" She chants as she is released from the restraints and kicks the robot away from her. She gets off of the table, wondering where Argent is. "Antonia! Where are you!?" She shouts but no answer as she walks out of the room. She ran down through the hallway, looking around as she sees a girl in a yellow kimono charging in on her "Excuse me, but-" Zatanna didn't finished as the girl jumps up and kicks her on the chest, causing Zatanna to fall down. The magician in the kimono looks at the girl as she saw her legs turning into iron. _'She's a meta.'_

The iron-legged girl charges towards Zatanna as the magician spoke "Ezeerf!" causing the iron-legged girl to freeze in mid air. Zatanna avoids the girl as she continues to walk the hallway until some metal cuffs cuffed her wrists and ankles.

"Silly girl," Veronica said as she makes her appearance known. "Think you can escape from me?"

"Where is Antonia!?" Zatanna demands the woman.

"Oh, you mean Agent A?" Veronica asked as Argent steps in. Zatanna looks at her girlfriend as she noticed something different about her, including the red glowing eyes.

"What did you do to her!?" Zatanna demands.

"She's in my control now. She's part of my slave army," Veronica said sadistically. "Agent A, kiss beneath my feet."

"Yes, Ms. Veronica," she says in a monotone voice. Argent kneels and begins to kiss at Veronica's feet. Zatanna was horrified at what she saw. "Her name is Antonia!" she yells, "You can't change her name to Agent A?"

"Oh, I can't?" she says in a heartless tone. She turns to Argent and takes a look into her eyes. "Excuse me, what is your name?" she asks.

"Agent A, Ms. Veronica."

"Get me out of these fucking chains!" Zatanna yells as her heart is filled with hate and disgust. "Toni, snap out of it! I need you!" There was no response given. "Toni, please!"

Silence

"No! No, no, no! Please come back to me Toni!"

"There's nothing you can do to change her mind," Veronica grinned as she thought of her commands, "Agent A, here are some things you must do. One: Call me Roulette from now on, or Mistress. Two: bring Ms. Zatanna to our bed chambers, we're gonna make her watch some...entertainment."

"Yes, Mistress Roulette," Argent said as she walks up and lifts Zatanna over her shoulder. Zatanna wondered what Roulette is going to do to her girlfriend as she struggles, but Argent's grip is too strong as they walk down to Roulette's bed chamber.

Once Roulette opens the door, Argent place Zatanna on a couch cushion as she sees Roulette lay on the water bed, as she gives in command.

"Agent A, I want you to...lick my pussy," Roulette grinned as she sees Zatanna's shocked look.

"No! Don't listen to her! You have me remember! I'm your girlfriend!" Zatanna yelled, but Agent A heard nothing that she yelled.

"Yes, Roulette."

Zatanna's heart began to pound and she began to feel rage. She felt the same rage that Argent been feeling for her. The monster of jealousy grew stronger as Zatanna now had the want to kill this woman. As Agent A got down to her knees, Zatanna thrashed around even more violently trying to break the chains. Roulette lifted her dress and let Agent A go up and get to work. She shivered and closed her eyes as Agent A's tongue went up and down.

"I promise once I loosen these chains..." Zatanna mumbled as tears rolled out at the sight of Argent pleasuring someone other than her.

* * *

"This is where Argent and Zatanna were last spotted," Beast Boy states as he sniffs the trail.

"I've got a trace of them," Ravager said as she checks her T-Com, "Luckily I've put tracers in all of your clothing."

"You put tracers in our clothes?" he asked.

"What? Just in case something like this happens. Zatanna and Argent are most likely to get kidnapped in these kinds of situations," Ravager states.

"Let's contact Judomaster so her team can come and we bust this case," he said as he transform into a horse as Rose gets on top of him as they head off to the location.

* * *

Zatanna was in tears as she hears Roulette's orgasm once she cums all over Argent's face. Roulette takes the pleasure in seeing her slave soldier girl cry as she spoke.

"Don't cry. Soon you'll be just like her, future Agent Z," Roulette comments.

"Let her go!" Zatanna growled. "You can't make her do things she doesn't want to do!"

"Oh really?" Roulette said as she looks at Argent "Agent A, have you killed before?"

"I've made two attempts to kill Blackfire, in retaliation of one attempt to drop Zatanna, and another for finger-raping her," Argent answered to her mistress.

"Really?" Roulette smiled seeing the potential for her soldier. "I want you go and kill one of my guards. Return with his heart."

Zatanna remembered both occasions of Blackfire's near death experiences. This time is different, because Argent was about to murder a completely innocent person.

"Don't let her do that!" Zatanna yelled, "She's not a killer!"

"The only reason she isn't is because you stopped her on both occasions," said Roulette, "No one can stop her now."

"You sick motherfucker!"

"Yes, Roulette," says Agent A as she exits the room. She travels down the hallway and looks for a guard to exterminate. She quietly comes up behind one and reaches around his head to gouge out both of his eyes. The guard's scream was sickening and ear piercing. Zatanna heard the scream as she looks horrified. She knows that Argent had anger issues and almost murderous rage but this was forced. She didn't even realize that Roulette jumps onto her as she pins her down.

"Hehehe, with these metahuman girls under my wing, I shall have the perfect army to take over the world!" Roulette exclaims as she grabs Zatanna's face to face towards her "And soon you'll be one of us."

"What did you do, you monster?" Zatanna demands.

"If you must know, I'll tell you," she said as the screaming stops as Argent flew back in, blood all over her as she held the heart of the guard whom she killed. She was stained all over in the red color. "Good job, Agent A. Now show Zatanna what I did to you."

Argent moves the collar of her neck as she turns around, move her hair up as Zatanna saw a microchip attach to the back of her neck.

"Like it? My neuro-brainwashing chips work wonders!" Roulette comments as she looks at Argent. "Now Agent A, it's my turn to pleasure you."

"Yes, Mistress," Argent said as she sits on the waterbed as she spread her legs. Roulette then leans her two fingers to take off her underwear and finger the brainwashed New Zealander.

"And Agent A, after this you will tell me who's better and then you will watch as I fuck Zatanna," Roulette told her as she pumps her fingers into Argent's clit. Zatanna used all of her leg strength to finally break the chain and stood from her seat. She walked over to Roulette in fury as she snuck over and jumped on top of her back. She wrapped her handcuffed arms around the neck of Roulette and began to suffocate her with the chain.

"I know how to kill, bitch ass motherfucker!" she yells as blood began to roll down her hands from the chains cutting and pinching at the neck.

Roulette only grinned as she spoke "Agent A...restrain her..." Argent did as she is told as she grabs Zatanna by the neck choking her. Zatanna tries to resist her girlfriend's strength but her constructs was too powerful forcing Zatanna to let go. Argent then force Zatanna down on the bed lifting her dress up for her master, as she construct binds to pin down her girlfriend.

"Thank you, Agent A," Roulette states as she sees the struggling magician. "And who's better at pleasuring you, Agent A?" she asked as she sees Zatanna stop after hearing Argent's answer.

"You are, Mistress," Argent said as Zatanna led out her tears as her heart shattered.

"No..." Zatanna whispered as Roulette slips her underwear off, not feeling any resistance.

"That just means she doesn't love you anymore." Roulette said as she traces her fingers up to Zatanna's legs "She's nothing but an empty shell, a good little soldier for my army."

* * *

Cheshire took off and head toward Japan with the rest in the jet with her. Her sister couldn't sit still. She was so excited to see Wally after all this time that she was basically bouncing in her seat. Canary saw this and smiled. "It's been a while since I saw an emotion on her that was so energetic. I missed that the most about Artemis," she said to Flash and Impulse.

"Yeah, Wally was her spitfire," Flash states as Impulse puts on his goggles.

"Alright, to Osaka!" Impulse exclaim as he ran rally fast.

"Uuugh," Martian Manhunter groans as he held his mind.

"What's wrong, J'onn?" Black Canary asked in concern.

"I felt Wallace...he's suffering," Martian Manhunter told them making Artemis worry.

She rises from her seat and walks to the back of the ship where the others were sitting.

"What do you mean," She demanded, "Who's hurting him!?" A fire grew in her eyes upon hearing the news.

"I do not know, I just know th-,"

"Figure it out!" she yells and goes back to her seat. She sits down with her arms folded and she became to be sad and apologetic. "J'onn, I'm sorry!" She gets back up and runs over to Martian Manhunter and pulled him into a hug. He hugs her back and seems confused. _'Was she not just angry?'_ he thought to himself. Then she let go and became shaken with fear.

"What if they kill him, making this whole trip pointless!" That's when all members became concerned. Cheshire was worried for her sister's mental health.

 _'I hope we find Wallace soon,'_ Cheshire said as she pilots the plane down to Osaka.

* * *

Beast Boy and Ravager made it to the warehouse where they tract Argent and Zatanna. Judomaster, Tiger, and Rising Sun made it to their location as they see the warehouse.

"So this is where the kidnappings lead to," Judomaster comments as Rising Sun raise his fist as it burst to flames, causing an explosive impact on the door.

"Let's get in," Rising Sun said as the heroes enter only to be ambushed by kimono wearing girls with powers of water and plasma beams.

"Those are the reported missing girls!" Judomaster states as she dodges the attacks and knocks the two girls out. "Beast Boy, Ravager, find your friends. We'll take it from here."

The two Titans nodded as they hurried down further in the basement. Beast Boy picks up their scent as well as Zatanna's plea and screams. "She's two floors up."

"Then two floors we go," Ravager said as she and Beast Boy head up.

* * *

Zatanna lays pinned down on the bed by Argent's constructs. She couldn't believe what has Argent has become through her brainwashing but she knows it's not her fault. But everything keeps remind her of the dreams, the nightmares, the events with Blackfire. Now her nightmares were coming true as Roulette prepares to violate her as Argent watches.

"Oh this is going to be lovely," Roulette grinned tracing circles on Zatanna's thighs. "Are you ready, my sweet Zatanna?"

"No! P-p-please!" She cried and kicked as Argent hovered above her. She showed no emotion on her face as she prepared to rape her victim. A growl is heard from down the hallway as Agent A and Roulette looked toward the doorway as they see Rose and a green tiger run through. They were both shocked to see naked Argent in a position on top of a crying Zatanna. Rose saw Roulette stepped forward with a grin that should be wiped off of her face.

"Agent A, kill the intruders," Roulette orders as Argent charges at them.

"Guys, you have to destroy the chip behind her nec-" Zatanna's mouth is covered as Roulette gave her a look.

Argent constructed large fists as she fights Ravager. Ravager deflects the attack with her sword as she kicks Argent back. Beast Boy in his tiger form jumps on top of Roulette with a growl.

"Release Argent and the girls, NOW!" He growled at her.

"Why should I," she questions as she kicks him off. "We're just getting started with the fun!" He runs over and slashes at her face and left three scars from her ear to her mouth. Rose is slowly progressing towards Argent as she works her way through her barrage of construct weapons. She formed a machine gun and was ready to shoot. Ravager thought it was over, but that was before she remembered that she has the power to reflect energy if she crosses her swords. She did just that as the machine gun fires away at Rose.

"Terrible mistake," she said to Argent. The energy from the bullets shot back in a powerful beam to strike Argent and knock her to the floor.

Argent growled as she constructs pick axes to strike at Rose.

"I've already made her killed someone," Roulette states while grinning in triumph. "She is nothing but an empty shell."

"Wanna bet?" Beast Boy asked as he threw her down on the floor while he, releases the cuffs on Zatanna's wrist. The magician glares at Roulette as her eyes glow white once she taps onto Roulette's mind. Zatanna then searches through the woman's body as she gives Roulette a punch in the waist, which is where her remote control belt is and takes the ear piece from her ear and crushes it.

Argent stops fighting as the microchip burns off of her body. She was confused at why is she naked until flashes of memories flooded into her mind. She remembered what that woman did to her as well as to what she made her do. She turns around and sees Roulette holding her stomach.

"You...BITCH!" Argent growled as her red constructed fist collided with Roulette's face, causing an impact for Roulette to hit the wall on her head very hard, as the woman slump down on the floor motionless.

"Oh my god," Zatanna muttered as she crouches down to check Roulette's pulse. Her worst fears came true as she looks at Argent in horror.

"She's dead."

Argent was breathing heavily and was blinded in madness to actually realize what she had done. She looked at the three Titans in the room as they were completely horrified and disgusted.

"What in the bloody hell you mates lookin at!?" She yelled in anger. She wasn't exactly angry at Roulette at the moment, but with herself because she had broken a major promise that she made.

"Answer me, damn it!" She yells waiting for an answer. "Fuck it! I don't even care! Don't say anything!" She turns around and uses a construct to punch a hole in the wall behind her. She uses another construct to create a disc to fly away.

"Argent, wait!" Beast Boy calls out to her but Argent flew too fast to listen as she disappeared in the sky. He looks down, seeing a teary eyed Zatanna in fetal position while being hugged by Ravager, as soon as Judomaster comes in.

"Alright, what hap- oh Kami." she said looking at the scene before her, follow by Rising Sun and Tiger as well as the missing girls.

* * *

Jinx and Lightning were at a temple in Osaka, seeing the view of the city with Jinx's new motorbike next to her.

"It's nice out here." Jinx states.

"Yeah, I see," Lightning replied as he looks around and spotted a black jet coming, "That jet is landing around here."

Jinx gets a closer look as she recognizes the symbol of the jet, "That's a Justice League jet. What's it doing here?"

Jinx pulls out her communicator and attempts to call in.

"Titans Mid-South to Justice League Aircraft: this is Jinx."

"WHERE'S KID FLASH! TELL ME WHERE!"

"Artemis?"

The radio was then taken by the pilot as she calls in to the ground.

"Hello, Jinx? There have been legitimate reasons to believe that Wallace West is still alive. Have you seen him anywhere during your time in Osaka?"

"No I haven't."

"Well wherever he is, he's in danger so please start a search for him."

"Copy. Jinx out."

"Kid Flash?" Lightning asked as he stood, "They are looking for the deceased hero who died of honor?"

"Yeah, I wonder why" she asked as she wondered why they're chasing a ghost of the fallen, as she sees the aircraft about to land.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 18: Lost and Found**

It has been a few hours since Argent left out. Zatanna was in her guest room, alone and not let anyone in as she cried her eyes out. No one dared to bother her as they were more focused on what is happening right now with the members of the Justice League and Cheshire present in the Heroes of the Sun HQ.

"So let me get this straight," Judomaster starts, "You all believe that this Kid Flash is still alive and is somewhere in Osaka?"

"Yes. I can sense his presence near," Martian Manhunter told them, "It is as if he is going through a process of torture."

"Wait, so Wally's alive and is somewhere here in Japan?" Beast Boy said.

"Yes, we've been over this, Beast Boy," Artemis told him.

"Hmm…," he hummed as the changeling questions, "What if this relates to Zoom?"

Both Flash and Impulse gave paled looks on their faces as Flash spoke, "What do you know about Zoom?"

"He stole a device from our trophy room; a quadrant battery," Doctor Light explained.

"So not crash, I can't believe Zoom is still here!" Impulse rambles in panic.

"Change of plans, me and Impulse are going to deal with Zoom personally," Flash told them out of fear.

"The hell you're not!" Artemis shouts, "We didn't come here because of personal vendettas or shit like that! _We_ are here for Wally and _we_ are going to find him!"

"Artemis, this is risky! I can't let you put your life in danger!" Flash yells back.

"You mean like I use to do every day!? Like Manhunter, Canary, and even Cheshire. Shit, we all thought that Wally _gave_ his life away when he assisted you two with the damn chrysalis!" She tears up and turned away from the two heroes as Cheshire hugged her. Martian Manhunter walked up to the two and said, "The girl is right. This mission is not personal; therefore, we shall stick together," Canary also spoke to the two speedsters. "Plus if he has a use for Kid Flash, how do you know that he wouldn't use you two? Especially since you both are faster than Wally."

"You guys don't know Zoom like me, Wally, Jay, and Bart does," Flash told them, "We've faced many rogues, we've even faced the Reverse-Flash from the future."

"But Zoom is a monster," Impulse states, "He'll do anything to be faster than all of us. When Hunter Zolomon was affected just like how we are, he's one speedster's nightmare."

"We've faced many dangerous enemies and this Zoom is no different," Beast Boy states with his arms crossed, "If Zoom somehow found Wally somewhere, then he knows where Wally can be."

"Is this Zoom that dangerous?" Lightning asked.

"You guys sitting here talking about how dangerous this guy is isn't going to change my mind," says Artemis with a completely uninterested tone of voice. "I guess we all should get some sleep first."

Before anyone else agreed, they all heard Zatanna sniffling in her room. Canary noticed that Zatanna was missing along with Argent. "Are they sick or something?" Canary asked.

"No, Zatanna's crying her heart out for as long as I've ever heard anyone cry," Beast Boy answers. She walks toward the door that leads to the girl's room and lightly knocked. "Zatanna?"

"Get...the hell…away!" Zatanna yells.

"You gotta let me in so we can talk about your problems okay?"

Zatanna didn't answer, but she let Black Canary in as the blonde enters her room. She looks at Zatanna who was crying out of her eye liner, covered herself in her blanket as Black Canary crouches down to sit beside her.

"What happened, Z?" Black Canary asked as she hugs the girl.

"A-A-Argent l-l-left." Zatanna stuttered as she buries her head on Canary's chest, "S-She was a-angry, wasn't herself..."

"Shhh...," Canary hushed as she stroked the young woman's hair. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not!" Zatanna yelled as she sniffled, "She let her anger get the better of her and ended up killing someone! And now she's gone...she's gone." her voice starts to crack through the crying.

"I was in love with a monster..."

"Now Zatanna," Canary began, "Don't say was because you're still in love. Plus, just because she has problems and made a horrible mistake doesn't make her a monster."

"You didn't see her though! The way she looked after she did it looked as if she had no regrets for it. Then she yelled at us like she didn't know who we were; who I was! She's lost and she's not coming back! I don't even know where she is now!" Zatanna thought about the whole thing and remembered how Argent was skeptical about the modeling gig. She sensed that something would go wrong, and it did.

"This is my fault! Oh God, I'm gonna be sick."

Cheshire couldn't help but ease drop the conversation, as she felt her heart sank. She feels bad for Zatanna in losing her love and it reminded her of how her sister was. Cheshire still felt guilty about kidnapping her but she knew Zatanna knew that she was blackmailed in doing so. If only there was something she can do about it, like finding where Argent is.

* * *

The next day, everyone was ready in gear, as they plan to head out in Osaka to find Wally and save him from Zoom.

"Alright, we're going to find Wally and Zoom somewhere in Osaka," Flash told them as Doctor Light taps in the computer.

"If I can locate any metahuman activity somewhere in the perimeter in Osaka, it would be easier to find them in a snap," Doctor Light said as she taps in the key words, "Metahumans. Class: Speedster." Suddenly two red marks pinpointed at the location in Osaka. "Huh, that's easy."

He turns around and looks at the team. "It appears that he is at Osaka Bay. It may be a trailer or a personal boat or something. You guys can go investigate and I'll navigate."

"Alright, we'll split into groups unless those have to stay here." Judomaster said as she noticed no one answered to stay. "Very well. Katana, you, Thunder, Lightning, Jinx, and Tiger will look at the North of Osaka Bay. Me, Rising Sun, Doctor Light and Martian Manhunter will check at the east port. Beast Boy, you, Ravager, Artemis, Cheshire and Impulse will look at the center. The rest-"

"I'm staying with Zatanna, we have a lot to talk about," Black Canary told as she looks at the gloomy Zatanna in concern.

"I shall fly up to search Wallace through my telepathic mind. Flash you must navigate around the bay for him," Martian Manhunter said.

"Fine," Flash said not really wanting to do it. The individual teams headed out to their respectable areas. Zatanna looked up at Canary and said, "We can go, too." Canary immediately denied that. "Not with you in this shape," she said, "So far you have been miserable without Argent and I don't want you out on fighting grounds and not be able to focus." Zatanna wanted to deny it, but it was too true. She couldn't deny that obvious fact as she hung her head and went back to her room.

"Can we go find her?" She asked

"We can try," Canary told her, "Who knows, maybe we might run in to her."

* * *

The teams split around the Osaka Bay. Everyone looks around as Martian Manhunter floated to do a mind sweep around the perimeter. So far nothing out of the ordinary but he can sense Wally close. Flash search around as he runs around the bay looking for his nephew. He then spotted a gray blur which sends shivers down to his spine.

"Zoom," he whispered as he contacts the team, "I've just spotted Zoom, guys, heading for west."

"Pursue him!"

"Negative. He is far out of range. Impulse, if you spot him, chase him for as long as possible. Even though he is faster, his stamina isn't as high as ours so he'll tire out."

"Yes sir!" He says as he begins to search around for the man.

Artemis looks around with her bow ready to shoot. _'Where is this guy?'_ She asked through the mind link.

 _'No sign of him yet,'_ Manhunter responds.

 _'I haven't seen him,'_ Cheshire says. He runs right past her and blows her mask off. _'I spotted him! Arty, turn around!'_

Artemis looks around and waits for him to appear. "Show yourself!" She screamed which gets the attention of everyone else. She sees him run past and tries to shoot an arrow, but missed as he goes inside of a trailer.

 _'Spotted him at the trailer!'_ Artemis informs as she goes to the trailer to take on Zoom. Once she enters, she heard whip cracks and a scream as unknown to her the Terrible Trio spotted her.

"Hey, lady!" Shout Fox as he jumps down in front of Artemis along with Shark and Vulture, "You shouldn't be here."

She turns to the three and pulls back three arrows. They took a small step back and stood in place.

"I will fucking shoot all three of you until you bleed to death! Where is Kid Flash!?"

"Here," spoke Zoom as he stood behind Artemis, who looks behind as she noticed him holding her bow and arrows, along with her sword.

Artemis fell back as Zoom grabs her as he ran towards to Kid Flash running on a treadmill as Artemis look shocked to see him in this state.

"H-He's alive," Artemis stuttered with joy but then realize his state, "Let him go!"

"Artemis..." Kid Flash said noticing his girlfriend.

"I give you a reason to keep running. Continue to run or my hand goes through her heart." Zoom threatens as his hand vibrates near Artemis's chest.

"Do it...go ahead!" She dares which draws an immediate reaction out of Wally.

"No! Don't let him do that!" Wally demanded. "You are _not_ going to get yourself killed for me!"

"If you can do it then why can't I!? If it takes my life for yours then so be it!"

"Artemis... I'm begging you...don't do this...," A tear rolls down his cheek from both physical and emotional pain. "Please...don't..."

She tears up as well and hangs her head down in sadness. She then gets scared and looks up at Zoom. "Why do y-you have to do this!" She shakily asked.

"Power," Zoom spoke, "But even if you die, I will still use him as I fuck your corpse."

"Sicko!" Artemis growled as she sees the vibrating hand about to reach to her heart, _'Goodbye, Wally.'_

"Let them go, Zoom," The Flash growled as Zoom stops as he looks at his arch rival. "Now!"

"If it isn't second best," Zoom spoke as he felt something stabbed on his shoulder making him to let go of Artemis. He gets the object out of him which is a sai.

"Nobody messes with my sister," Cheshire spoke as the rarest of the heroes came to the warehouse to face Zoom and the Terrible Trio.

"And you're outnumbered," Beast Boy states.

"This may be true, but you're outmatched," he says as he dashes away with Flash and Impulse immediately pursuing him. Cheshire lets out a scream of pain as she looks down and sees her own sai impaling her leg. She sits on the ground and takes a pill from her pocket and swallows it.

"Jade!" Yells Artemis as she runs to her sister with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, I should've never asked for you to do this!" She noticed the pill that she swallowed and questioned her about it. "What was that pill for?"

"You know how I used to coat my Sais with jellyfish poison?"

Zoom dodges the attacks Thunder and Lightning sends as well as Tiger's high flying kick. Judomaster faces off against Fox throwing punches and kicks causing some damage to the masked delinquent. Rising Sun even throws his flaming punch at Shark as Doctor Light blinds Vulture with her light.

Zoom felt his speed slowing down as he watch to see Beast Boy turning off the treadmill causing it to slowdown "No! This can't end this way!"

"Believe it, Zoom," Kid Flash said as he ran off as soon as the treadmill stopped. He went through the warehouse building as he ran and ran until he ran across the world. Surprisingly he broke the speed barrier as he ran back to the warehouse, targeting Zoom as he sends the evil speedster a right hook. "That's for threatening my Artemis," he said sending Zoom to the stack of crates, knocking him out.

"Wally!" Artemis cheered as she hugs her long lost spitfire as she kisses him. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too, Arty," Kid Flash said to her as he hugs her back and kiss her on the forehead. Flash then placed an inhibitor collar around Zoom's neck so he won't escape.

"The jellyfish poison wouldn't be enough to kill him, but it did slow him down," Cheshire states as she is helped by Ravager due to her stabbed leg.

Artemis continued to kiss all over Wally's face. She was as happy as she ever was when she was reunited with him. She cried as Kid Flash squeezed her tightly. Cheshire cried on Ravager's shoulder for she was happy to finally see her sister happy again. Impulse cried as well as he was happy to see them reunited.

"So crash," he said with a broken voice.

"Come on, let's get to the ship," Wally says as he picks Artemis up in a bridal style and carries her away.

"M'gann would be most pleased upon hearing this news," Manhunter said to Flash who looked down at Zoom.

* * *

Later on at HQ Wally couldn't be happier to be reunited with friends, old and new, as he eats everything from the fridge.

"So how on earth did you ended up from Antarctica to Japan?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, that's been bothering me a lot," Beast Boy states as all look at the speedster in question.

"Well, I didn't teleport." Wally starts "The chrysalis plus my speed and I ended up in the speed force."

"The speed force?" Impulse asked.

"Let's say I was trapped in a dimension of speed and light. I've spent months trapped in that dimension until I met Zoom. He offered me a way to escape. I didn't trust him at first, but I wanted to see my friends, family, and especially Artemis. I've accepted his help as he took me in to get out of the speed force and due to faulty coordination, we ended up in Osaka. I was knocked out from the travel, and when I wake up, Zoom had me on the treadmill, to charge my powers so I can break the sound barrier, but he'll eventually kill me and take my powers for his own, making him the most fastest and deadliest speedster alive," Wally said as he eats the whole ham in one bite. "So, what's up with you guys these days?"

"Well, I now lead my own Titans division in Jasper. I figured it would be a nice step to take," Beast Boy said. "On my team I have Jinx, Thunder, Lightning, Kata-, well no Katana is just a temporary addition. Then I have Zatanna and Argent...I _had_ Argent."

"Well what happened to Argent?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know if you knew this or not, but Zatanna and Argent are lesbians."

"I knew about Argent, but Zatanna, no."

"Well, anyway, they were together and had some issues with Blackfire. She was almost killed by Argent twice, because of something relating to her love for Zatanna. _This_ time, it was Roulette who was messing with the two. She actually managed to brainwash Argent with a chip and used her as a slave. She was close to raping Zatanna, but we rushed in and snapped her out of it. When she realized what happened and what she had almost done, she killed Roulette in a fit of anger and took off and left Zatanna behind. Ever since then, Zatanna's been with Black Canary crying and crying in disbelief."

"My god," Kid Flash whispers as he leans in, "Man, you guys try to track Argent anywhere?"

"We did a perimeter check, but she's not in Japan," Thunder states.

"I do not sense her anywhere. Argent must not wanted to be found," Martian Manhunter adds "It's as if she's not on Earth."

"So what's going to happen now, without Argent?" Lightning asked.

"For now, we need to be there for Zatanna, and enjoy our vacation while it last," Beast Boy states.

* * *

Zatanna stood looking out at the nightly skies as she wondered where Argent is. She isn't mad at her anymore but mad at herself. If she didn't accepted the "modeling" gig it wouldn't have happened.

"Moping around at night?" Spoke Cheshire which startled the magician.

"Jade...," Zatanna said looking at the French-Vietnamese girl. "What do you want?"

"I'm...sorry about what happened with Argent," Jade told her looking down. "And sorry about the other stuff I did to you."

Zatanna turned her back to her and continued to stare into the sky. "You know...I really can't even stay mad at you," she said, "It isn't like you had that much of a choice. Though at the same time, I feel that it's my fault that this happened. I should've listened to Toni when she said that she had a bad feeling about the whole thing. I was so happy about the fact that we could've been models that I ignored any possible dangers that could've come our way." She looked down from the sky and toward Jade. "Do you have any idea how scary and painful that was? Just seeing how she acted completely different than normal was nearly traumatizing for me to see." Jade nodded her head as she thought about Artemis.

 _'That's exactly how I felt about Artemis,'_ she thought. "Oh, I should mention that we found Wallace...Kid Flash is alive."

"That's good." Zatanna said as she smiled, "At least one of us reunites with their love ones."

"Hey, don't take it out on my sister," Jade snaps at the magician as she held her face to make eye contact, "Listen here, all of that crying and moping won't bring Argent back. We make mistakes and wrong choices that drive out of the person we love. So either suck it up and move on, or cry like a little baby because I know you're stronger than that!" She told as Zatanna lets the words sponge into her mind as she looks down in shame.

"You know what? You're right," she says as she wipes the tears from her face and looks up with a much more determined look on her face. "I will find Argent some way!"

"Good," Cheshire said as she walks away as Zatanna said, "Thank you, Jade."

* * *

In Gotham, Nightwing investigates throughout the city in secret, making sure he's undetected by Batman. He lurks around to see where the Joker and Crow will be, as he looks for any signs for the two.

"Nightwing to Deathstroke: Is there a possibility that they could be waiting for Beast Boy to return before their next move, because so far I have no trace at all.

"It is a possibility," Deathstroke said as Nightwing heard an explosion coming from the port.

"Hold on, I gotta check this out," Nightwing said as he threw his grappling hook towards to a building to head to the Gotham River.

* * *

Poison Ivy held her bleeding stomach after being slashed by one of Crow's tendrils. She commands her plants to retaliate but they proved to be useless.

"You see, it's just a matter of you being at the wrong place at the wrong time," Crow said with a voice very different than the same monotone voice she used. Now she actually sounded happy. That caught the attention of Poison Ivy who was slowly bleeding out as Raven came closer.

"Don't bleed to death," Crow said, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Since when could you see the fun in anything," Poison Ivy spat back at her.

"From my mentor, of course," Crow states as she throws another tendril to slash Ivy in the leg. Trying to escape Ivy threw some seeds to her feet as they grew larger and covers her for protection. "Your weed isn't going to help you now!" Crow said slashing the vines and roots of the plant. Black spears pierced through as Poison Ivy escapes.

"This is madness! It's like she's another Joker," Ivy comments as suddenly the tendril slash at her arm. Ivy looks at her arm as her forearm split into two. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she falls onto her butt, after looking at her split arm.

"Let me say it like this; love makes people do crazy things," she started, "Apparently, I was in love, and look at me now!" Ivy tries to crawl away from the torture that she was going through, but she doesn't get very far as she is pulled back by her legs.

"No!" she cries, "Get away from me!"

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon," Crow cooed as her tendrils wrapped around the plant villainess as they start to pull her legs. Ivy screamed as she feels her legs about to be ripped off but luckily a flash grenade flashes in front of Crow, causing her to let go.

"Freeze, Raven," Batman said as he stood in front of Ivy, "You need to stop this, now."

She laughed at the man. "You can stop Raven," she said while getting her eyesight back together, "But can you stop Crow?" She reaches out and tries to grab him with her magic, but he jumps out of the way. "Come on, Batman...you can't really tell me that you've never loved before. I heard that you got a thing for cats." She reaches out again, he still avoids it.

"My personal life is none of your concern," he said back dryly.

"I bet she makes a good toy just like Ivy," Crow said as she felt a kick on her back as she falls down.

"Surrender, Raven. Or I'll have to use force," Nightwing said as he stood. "Where's Joker?"

"Busy," She said as she felt a surge of electricity running down from her back. When Nightwing kicked her he inserted an electric taser onto her back as she fell down after the shock.

"Nightwing to Deathstroke: I've managed to capture Raven, but Joker is still on the loose. I don't know where to look," he said as he puts an inhibitor around her neck.

"Get answers," Deathstroke instructed as he hangs up the call.

"This is easier than I thought," Nightwing said to himself sarcastically. He looks over and sees Poison Ivy slowly losing consciousness.

"Hang in there, Pamela." Nightwing said as he picks her up "Bats, she needs to go to a hospital."

"I'll take it from here," Batman said as Nightwing hands Ivy to him as he carries her to the batmobile "We'll talk later about her, and your partnership with Deathstroke."

Nightwing had completely forgotten about Batman being in the room when he called in to his temporary partner. He had already known that this talk wouldn't go very well. He looks down at the sleeping Crow and picks her up.

"Over some damn waffles," he mumbled.

* * *

Short Circuit woke up and looked around to realize that she had fallen asleep watching a movie with Cyborg. She didn't actually notice that she was being held by him as he slept peacefully. Another thing she didn't realize was that she was asleep on his chest. As she wondered how it was comfortable, she tried to move the man's arms out of the way which just resulted in his arms wrapping tighter around her waist. _'Why won't he let go?'_ she asked herself. Cyborg mumbled in his sleep. It wasn't loud enough to actually understand what he was saying, so Short Circuit laid back down to where her ear was near his mouth.

"Ever since you first set foot in front of me, I had a thing for you. I was going to make you mine. Especially when you came down into my garage, and we were play fighting and shit. Then the fight with the water cannons was fun as hell. I really thought I lost you when Klarion's bitch ass came in, but I wasn't gonna let go that easily. I loved you too much, and I still love you now. I know our hearts are artificial, but my love is organic, it's real. I love you, Harleen."

She began to smile as his words touched her. She was tempted to kiss him, but didn't want to disturb him in his sleep.

"You know I'm not sleep, right?" he asked, "Do you really think that I would talk in my sleep?"

She jumped on him and showered him in kisses. He set a flame inside of her that gave her a warm and comfortable feeling. Harleen was also happy that she wasn't a mindless robot.

"I'm glad that we have emotions!" she said as she hugged him.

* * *

Zatanna sat in her room and had her bags packed, and ready to go. Jade came past her room and saw her sitting on the bed. She stopped and turned as she proceeded to enter. "I hope you aren't leaving because of lil ole me," she said sarcastically.

"Actually, I am," Zatanna confirmed, "Because you were right. Sitting around crying my eyes out isn't going to help anything, so I need to take matters into my own hands."

"I'm glad you realized that, because the way you were acting reminded me too much of Artemis when she was depressed," She paused, "I'm also worried about her mental health. It seems as if her emotions are completely unstable, and I didn't want you to end up like that as well."

"Yeah," Zatanna said as she writes down something on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing?" Cheshire asked as Zatanna hands it to her. "A grocery shopping list?"

"I list of things I would need to perform a tracking spell to find Argent," Zatanna told her. "There are some things in Japan that I need to find her."

"Well, I hope for the best during your travels," Cheshire said as she walked out.

* * *

Wally was in a room with Artemis and they talked ever since they were reunited.

"I am never suiting up for battle again," she said as she sprawled out across the bed, "You owe like the world, you know. I almost died for you."

"Like I didn't?" he chuckled as she sees him removing his suit to take a shower.

"True..." she said in a defeated tone.

Once Wally removed his top, it revealed multiple whelps and scars from being whipped. Artemis spots it and was horrified. She jumped up from the bed in anger.

"Did Zoom do that to you!?" she demanded, "I will fucking murder that bitch!" Her harsh use of language had surprised Wally.

"Whoa, did your mother kiss you with that mouth?" Wally teased her as he assures her, "I'm fine Arty, I'm a fast healer."

Artemis couldn't handle Wally covering his pain through his happy-go-lucky personality. She embrace him with a hug as Wally winced.

"I am never leaving your side," Artemis told him as she caress the marks on his back.

"Artemis..."

"Let me join you in the shower." Artemis said to him as she takes off her top.

"Arty, there's no need-," he stopped in mid sentence as he looks as his girlfriend strips down to her pants leaving her in her lingerie, "Would you like a towel?"

Artemis smirked as she walks towards to Wally and steals a kiss. The two then ended up in the bathroom as Artemis closes the door for some privacy.

* * *

The next day it was time for the League members to go as Wally and Artemis say their goodbyes to the Titans.

"Well, it's going to be one hell of a reunion to meet the old gang again," Wally said as his neck was covered in hickey marks as well as Artemis.

"Well I know Megan, Conner, and Nightwing would love to see you again, Wally," Beast Boy said as he fist bump the speedster.

"Thanks for the help guys," Artemis said as she turned to walk out of the building with a big silly grin on her face. Jade however hesitates to leave for she has a concern on the well being of Zatanna and Argent. She talks to Beast Boy and Ravager before leaving saying, "Keep me updated on Zatanna so I can know how she's doing." They nodded as the former enemy leaves.

As the ship sets off, the Titans stood quiet for the moment after waving their friends goodbye. After a moment of silence Jinx decides to break the ice. "So, not to sound insensitive, but can we now enjoy our vacation?"

"As long as we don't run in to trouble, I think we'll be fine," Beast Boy said turning to Ravager. "So what to do for the rest of our vacation left?"

"We can explore some hotspots," Ravager states. "Look at some landmarks around the country is nice."

"Me and Lightning are going to try out my new bike." Jinx said as she and Lightning went to try out the Double X Racer.

"I'm going to try and find Argent, using a new tracking spell I've cooked up," Zatanna said as she went to her room.

"Katana and I will stay to meditate," Thunder said as he and the samurai made their way to an empty room. Beast Boy and Ravager turn to look at each other as they realize that they are the only two left in the room.

"I guess it's just you and me Beastie," Rose said, "It's about time!"

"Haha, I know, right? First, lemme call and check up on Starfire," he says as she scoots in close so she too can be in the video chat. After it rings about three times, Starfire answers and shows something going on in the background.

"Is that Cy and Harley?" Beast Boy asked.

They both look up and see the communicator and looked at each other. Cyborg pick Short Circuit from the couch as she laughed.

"No privacy in the damn tower!" he yells as they go down to the garage. Starfire saw them and focused her attention back on the communicator.

"Friends!" she yelled, "I am happy to see you two getting along!"

"Thanks, Star," Beast Boy said, "How are you?"

"I have been worrying about the well being for my sister. It was reported that she slipped into a coma without any head trauma or actual trace as to how it happened."

"Coma?" he asked as he never heard of any news about Blackfire in a coma. "I'm sorry to hear that, Star."

"No, it is I who should be apologizing," Star said as she looks sad, "Friend Troia explained me how my sister hurt Friend Zatanna very inappropriately; to think that my own sister would do such a thing."

"People can surprise you," Rose said referring to Cheshire's change of heart, and Argent going on a rampage.

"I shall contact you two later for I wish to learn more about my sister's state of a vegetable," Starfire says. "Starfire, out."

"Do you think it could be someone that's a telepath who could've done this?" Ravager asked suspecting something's up about Blackfire, "I mean, this sounds like something a telepath would do."

"But who would put Blackfire in a coma?" Beast Boy asked as he takes Ravager's boot off to massage her foot.

"Who knows, but for now let's worry about it later," Rose said as she lies down on the couch feeling bliss of her boyfriend's massage.

* * *

Inside the space prison not so far from earth, Blackfire lay in one of the medical beds, still in a coma as she drools from her mouth. She is being watch over by some alien doctors.

"From what I can tell, she looked lobotomized," one alien doctor states looking over his notes.

"We need to measure her brainwave activity," said another, "There is a possibility that something greater than just a coma is occurring right here. The others didn't think for that to be a possibility, but immediately agreed that that could be a case. "We need to do a CAT scan and an MRI."

Suddenly an explosion in the prison occurred as many shots were fired. Someone stood in the shadow as the doctors were immediately incinerated all except for Blackfire. The hooded figure taps onto Blackfire's head as the Tamaranean gasp for air as she shot up from her bed.

"Where in X'hal am I!?" she demands as she looks at the hooded figure, "Who are you!?"

"The one who's breaking you out," said the hooded figure removing his hood revealing to be Psimon. "I think you'll fit perfectly as a chair woman for this new and improved Alliance of Evil."

"How might you figure that?" she said as she eyed the brain man.

"Well you obviously know how to torture people which is always good as a means of getting information," he responds. She thinks about it as she stands from where she laid.

"What's in it for me?"

"Queen Bee."

"I'm in."

Blackfire follows Psimon as she thinks perverted thoughts. _'So me as chairmen of this Alliance of Evil, and Queen Bee as my own personal bitch,_ ' She thought as she flew in the ship Psimon flew in with along with the henchmen, "Next course: Earth."

* * *

Zatanna has finally set up for what she needs to find her Argent. She drew an arcaic circle, along with some incense and some materials for the tracking circle. Zatanna has to perform half naked as she strips her clothing except for her gray stockings and underwear.

"Well, here goes nothing," She said as she then remembers something, "Or right, I need something to track her down with." She looks over in her room, as she spots Argent's suitcase. She grabs something in her hand as she looks at the New Zealand flag panties. "Who knew I would use Argent's underwear to track her down. Not the strangest thing I've done."

Once she places the panties on the center, Zatanna gets in a cross legged position, as she chants in Latin as the spell activates. Blue light surrounds her as her eyes glow blue.

 _The pale body of the New Zealander lay naked as she is bleeding from the stomach. Standing over her is a brown haired woman looking down at her with a sword covered in blood._

 _'What's going on!? Is that...Argent's blood!?'_

 _The vision shifts into the pale bandaged body layed on a casket, as a group of ninjas carries her to some strange misty liquid. The ninjas placed Argent's body into the liquid as Zatanna can hear Argent's screams once the New Zealander pops out of the water._

 _'I-Is she alive!? What's going on with Argent!?'_

 _Then Zatanna saw through Argent's eyes as the New Zealander growled as she snaps one of the ninjas neck. It was like out of instinct as a man knocks her out._

Zatanna screams as she falls back from her search. She lies down on the floor as she breathes heavily.

"What was that!? I hope it isn't too late for me to get her back!" She yelled. She chants the spell again to see what else occurred.

 _This time, all she sees is pitch black darkness. 'That ninja really knocked her out cold,' she thought to herself as she pulls herself back down to earth so she no longer saw what Argent saw._

 _'Antonia, where the hell are you, and what have you gotten yourself into?'_

A knock on the door can be heard as Ravager shouts "Zatanna! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, just a spell gone wrong," she lied as she rubs her forehead as she stands up to get dress. _'I'm going to find you, Argent. One way or another.'_

* * *

After the trip home Cheshire stood on the roof top of a building in Central City. Her thoughts were about not just Artemis and Kid Flash, though she had to leave the house because of those two are banging each other like rabbits. Her thoughts were on Zatanna. She has been thinking about Zatanna lately, wondering how she's doing in Japan and wondered if she could've stayed with her.

 _'I hope she's doing okay,'_ Cheshire thought as she thinks about the time Zatanna was captured and the way she was forced to strip her down _'Wait, what kind of thoughts am I thinking? I'm not a lesbian...maybe bisexual but not a lesbian. Wait, I'm not bi, am I?'_

She continues to look up at the sky and ask herself many questions. _'Even if I was, I couldn't have Zatanna. She's got...well she HAD Argent. I really shouldn't be thinking about this at all.'_ She calls Beast Boy via communicator and asks to speak with Zatanna. He sends the call over to her communicator as Zatanna answers with her undergarments covering her body. Cheshire was shocked to see her like that, but ignores it as she begins to talk.

"I wanted to see if you were doing alright," she said.

"I'm doing better now days," Zatanna replied as she didn't blush when Jade sees her in only her bra, panties, and stockings _'Not like she's seen me in those before.'_

"How's your search for Argent turning out?" Cheshire asked her noticing Zatanna looking down.

"I found her, but from what I saw...I can't even pinpoint to where she is," she replied, "All I see is her, naked and bleeding. Some woman and then being dipped into some kind of misty water, then rise back up only to kill a ninja-,"

"Wait, misty water and a ninja?" Cheshire asked as she tries to figure out what's so familiar about it.

"Yeah, and the worst part is this woman with brown hair and black cat suit was the one who stabbed her," Zatanna informs as Cheshire's mind has gotten the answer from her comments.

"The League of Shadows."

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul stood facing down at the League's newest recruit. Argent lay on the floor, with Talia hovering over her as Ra's spoke. "You made the right choice in joining us, Antonia," he said as Argent looks at Ra's with a blank stare.

"I have nowhere else to go. Eventually Zatanna will forget about me as I did not deserve her." Argent said in monotone.

"That's quite a shame," said Sportsmaster as he walked forward, "I actually like to see young love flourish into something special." The other members stood around her as bowed to all of them. Argent stood and took a bow before her new leaders.

"I am ready for first assignment whenever you are," Argent said as she rises.

Deathstroke steps forward to give her an assignment. "Kill the Joker."


	19. Chapter 19

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 19: Recruits**

Troia went through the scanners of the East Titans Tower as she slowly began to enter. She was happy to see the sight of Red Arrow up and playing with his daughter. She had grown since the last visit for now she could walk and form words and small sentences.

"Looks like you two have been having some fun," she said with a smile. Arrow stopped jumping around when he saw the black haired girl.

"Hey Troia," he said, "Lian, say hey to Troia!"

"Thoia!" screams the baby.

"Hi, Lian," Troia greets as she hugs the 2 year old, "She's been growing, isn't she?"

"Yep," Red Arrow states as he saw Troia pick up the girl, "Good to see you again."

"You too," Troia replied as she brought Liam to the couch, "Been exhausting this week."

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

"Nothing!"

"Ha! And you're exhausted?"

"Shut up! There's nothing to do except talk to Starfire or listen to Cyborg and Short Circuit flirting all day."

He paused. "Short Circuit? I have never heard of this person."

"Harley Quinn."

"What!?" Red Arrow exclaimed.

"Long story short, Harleen was in near death so Cyborg gave her an artificial heart, along with some cybernetic implants," She explained to him.

"She chose the name herself, and ever since then they developed a romantic connection..." She looks to the ground and away from Red Arrow which raises his suspicion.

"You want something...," he says, "Talk."

"Fine. There going on this date to a seafood restaurant. I wanna go to, but I don't wanna be just the lonely third wheel. Can you be the fourth wheel? Pleeeeease?"

Red Arrow sighs as he gives the Amazon a smile. "Sure thing, I'll pick out a good suit for this...double date."

Troia squeal like a high school girl as she kiss Arrow on the cheek, "It's a date, then." she said as Red Arrow felt the kiss on his cheek making his heart skip.

"Totally cool."

* * *

The Titans Mid-South gets ready to leave Japan. After an eventful two weeks they've pack their things and place them in the trunk of the t-ship as they say their goodbyes to the Heroes of the Sun.

"It has been an honor to have you Titans around," Judomaster states as she bows to them.

"Pleasure is ours, ma'am," Beast Boy replied as he and his team bow to her as well.

He walked up to Katana and bowed to her as she did the same. "It was a pleasure serving amongst your leadership," she said with a smile .He nodded her off and looks beside her and saw Thunder with nothing packed. Beast Boy was confused by this and questioned him.

"Thunder, where are your bags?" He asked.

"Beast Boy...," he sighed, "...I have made the decision that I will not be returning to Jasper City." They all were shocked upon hearing the news, especially Lightning who ran up to him.

"What are you saying, brother?" Lightning asks.

"I have found love here and I want to say to connect with it and bond." Katana knew that she was the love as she stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"We cannot be separated in such ways! We most bond together as always!" Lightning exclaims. Thunder places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"We may be separated, but our bond shall never be broken," Lightning hugs Thunder before bowing and proceeding to the exit.

"Do well, my brother. Congratulations."

"You too, Tavis," Thunder told him, "If you need any help, you know who to call."

"Of course, Gan," Lightning replied as both brothers uses their real names as the yellow armored twin walks with Jinx.

"Are you okay, Lightning?" Jinx asked him.

"Of course, Jinx," he replied as he subconsciously held her hand, "My brother has found love, and I should be happy for him," he said with a teary eyed look as Jinx hugs him. Soon as everyone but Thunder gets inside the T-Ship, it rises as it's about to take flight. Thunder watched as he waves at his brother while holding Katana's hand.

"Will your brother be alright without you?" Katana asked.

"He has Jinx to look out for," Thunder respond looking at the ship setting off, back to Jasper City.

* * *

In the ship, Zatanna was sitting on her seat with her knees up as she looks outside the window. Her thoughts processed in figuring out what has Argent been thinking in joining the League of Shadows.

'Argent, why?' she thought as she held her tears.

"You okay, Z?" Ravager asked the magician.

"Yes!" she shouts, but immediately regrets it, "Sorry...I'm just still shocked that Toni would cross the line like that. She even shouted at us, shouted at me. That tore my heart in half when I heard her raging voice directed toward me. How did it all happen so fast?"

Zatanna left out the part about Argent and the League of Shadows. She felt that if they knew, then she would immediately be targeted. That wasn't a risk she wanted to take.

"Zatanna," Beast Boy starts as he pilots the ship "Things that happened done by people are always unavoidable. I'm sure Argent regrets what she has done and someday she'll come back and seek out sanctuary, therapy, and possibly get the help she needs."

"I'm not so sure about that," Zatanna whispered in a solemn tone. Her phone rings as she looks up and sees a text.

 _ **'When you get back, come to the Indigo. It's very urgent. -Jade.'**_

 _'Wonder what's so urgent?'_ Zatanna thought as she closes her phone.

"Tell ya what, Z. We can have our own sleepover sometime," Jinx comments.

She smiles a little when she thinks about the idea. "Cool, Jinx," she says, "That sounds like it would be fun." She texts Jade back after thinking about the idea.

 ** _'Can you just tell me now?'_**

 ** _'Can you just be patient? -Jade'_**

 ** _'Lol I hate you sometimes!'_**

 ** _'You and anyone else I've come across.' -Jade._**

 ** _'0_0'_**

* * *

Nightwing was invited in the bat cave where he and Batman stared at the cuffed Crow, bound in Nth metal chains and an inhibitor collar. Batman only stood silent as he decides to speak.

"You know she has to go to Arkham, you know," Batman told him.

"She'll grow worse when we sent her there," Nightwing states.

"And partnering Deathstroke to kill Joker isn't worse than this?" Batman countered with a grim tone.

Nightwing clench his fist as he looks at his old mentor. "I only have to arrest him. Deathstroke said he owes me a favor in saving his daughter. We're better off without Joker anyway."

"Dick, this is serious," Batman told him, "You're willing to-"

"I can't let joker influence others any longer. You've seen what he did to Harleen, Dent, Riddler, and now Raven is influenced to become a killer. It will be Deathstroke to get his hands dirty, not mine."

"Having Deathstroke kill Joker for you is just the same as you pulling the trigger," Batman told him as Nightwing bangs on the wall.

"I had to do for the safety of everyone!" he shouts as Nightwing lets out a tear, "You know what he did to Jason, Bruce. I-I can't lose anyone from that madman."

He stares at him long and hard and a period of complete silence stood in between them. Nightwing became even more infuriated.

"Damnit, at least show one emotion! Show that you care at the least!"

Silence.

"Forget it; you can interrogate Raven when she wakes up. I'm through dealing with you. If need be, I'll kill him my damn self!" Batman immediately reacted to this, but it was too late for Nightwing had already exited.

"So much drama," spoke Raven as Batman looks at the empath who is wearing a muzzle. "From all the stories I've heard about you, you really have a cold heart." Batman only narrows his eyes at her as he looms over her.

"Tell me where Joker is?" he growled at her.

"Don't know, don't care, I'm not associated with the clown," she states, "I'm my own woman now."

"Don't lie to me!" he demands, "You expect for me to believe that you're killing people just for the fun of it?"

"Um, yes, because that's exactly what I've been doing."

Batman was appalled. Joker had managed to turn this girl into a heartless killing machine.

"Think about it, my father is Trigon. There wasn't much chance of me avoiding this anyway. You see, I like watching people suffer. It makes me feel good. I've suffered, so to see someone else suffer lets me know that I'm not the only one going through it."

Batman is disturbed by the empath's monotone but venomous speech as she continued, "I've already killed my emotions the moment I made my kills. And I won't end until that green freak's blood is in my hands. Sending me to Arkham is like sending me to an amusement park, where I can have some fun with the patients there, especially the doctors. I am a force that can't be stopped, not until every person on this planet suffers as I did."

"Since when are you that cruel, Raven?" he asked as Raven gave a ghost of a smile, disturbing thoughts were in her head.

"Since the day I lost a chance at love."

* * *

"Welcome home!" Megan shouts as she flew in to greet the team back to Jasper City. She hugs Beast Boy as she notice a few people missing, "Where's Argent and Thunder?"

She later sees Zatanna walk in with bloodshot red eyes from all the crying she had done. Miss Martian notices and floats over to her, pulling the girl into a hug.

"She left me!" Zatanna says with a shaken voice, "She murdered Roulette and left me..."

Not knowing exactly what to say, she held her tighter and made sure no tears fell. Superboy joins the hug as Zatanna wraps her arms around both of them before remembering that she had to meet up with Jade at Indigo.

"I have to go!" She exclaimed as she ran toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Jinx asked her.

"Tell you later!" Zatanna told as she teleported away.

"What was that all about?" Superboy asked as Beast Boy doesn't know either.

* * *

At the Indigo, Zatanna in her little black dress enters the club. Only a few people are in as she walks through the crowd, looking for Jade.

'Where is she?' she thought as she heard a voice.

"I'm here," Jade said as Zatanna turns around, seeing the Vietnamese girl wearing a strapless green short dress and matching pumps.

"Nice dress," Zatanna comments eyeing on how Jade's dress leaves little to the imagination.

Jade didn't make eye contact as she responds, "It's the only thing to wear in a place like this." she leads Zatanna to a table. "I've already ordered some drinks for us, I got you something non-alcoholic."

"Thanks," Zatanna said as the waitress hands them their drinks. She takes a sip as she looks at Jade. "So what's up? Calling me here all of a sudden?"

Jade takes a deep breath as she gives a response. "I've got some Intel that you might not like," she decides to let it out, "There was a prison break and Blackfire was one of the escapees."

Zatanna felt her heart sink to her stomach. Blackfire was on the loose and way ready to come for her. She starts having flashbacks of the traumatic moments she dealt with. Since Argent was gone, she would now be alone.

"Okay, I need a drink," Zatanna says as she quickly stands to her feet. Jade stood with her and eyeballed Zatanna with an impenetrable scowl on her face.

"No, you don't. Sit down." Zatanna sighed and plopped back down into her seat.

"I can't be out in public!" She exclaims, "She'll find me again and use me as a human sex toy!"

Jade looks at Zatanna in unease as she respond, "That won't happen."

"How can you be so sure? Without Argent, I'm a living target for her. Blackfire's going to hunt me down, kidnap me and rape me over and over again." Zatanna felt like having a panic attack as she remembered what Blackfire had done to her.

"You need to stop being so dependent to others." Jade told her as she held her hand to calm her down. "Even without Argent, you're going to have to fight away from Blackfire."

"But what if I can't!?" Zatanna asked as she felt tears starting to pour out of her eyes. Jade then scoot over her as she did what she didn't think she would do. She wrapped Zatanna in a tight hug which surprises the black haired woman.

"I won't let her take you," Jade told her, "Consider this repay for the things I've been forced to do. I help protect you in case Blackfire comes, and train you to fight back. That way, you won't be a victim and rely on others anymore."

Zatanna continued to cry, but her smile shined through the tears.

"You would do that?" She asked, "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, I would," she answered, "Of course I would."

Zatanna smiled and held Jade tighter. "I feel safe around you, Jade."

"Thanks," Jade whispered as her heart fluttered when Zatanna said that.

* * *

Argent along with Deathstroke and Sportsmaster are in the sewers of Gotham. Deathstroke was looking through a holographic projectile as he reads the news.

"It appears Blackfire has escaped," Deathstroke states as Argent's blood boils.

"Heh, looks like the alien who raped yer tyke friend has been awake from her coma-" Sportsmaster was cut off when Argent stabs his left arm through her constructed red butcher knife. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I could care less about your life, Sportsmaster," Argent told coldly as she breaks the bone of Sportsmaster's good arm, "Insult around me again, and your last sight will be your headless body. Understand?"

He doesn't respond, but instead he squirms away from her. Agent's attention went back to the screen as she sees Blackfire's mugshot.

"Lemme kill that bitch!"

"Focus on the mission, Argent," Deathstroke told her. "The League of Shadows will decide if she's a threat to us or not." Argent scowled as she continues to fly forward. The sooner they find Joker, the sooner she finds Blackfire.

"What about me!?" Sportsmaster growled as he held his now unusable arm. "I need medical attention here!"

"Go find someone to amputate it and replace it with robotic prostate, Crock," Deathstroke told rolling his eyes as he walk forward.

'That bitch and bastard,' Sportsmaster thought as he wince once he sees a floating saw in the sewer water 'Who would leave a saw around here?' he decides to use the saw to amputate his bleeding and broken arm.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, loud moaning noises can be heard in a dungeon-like room. Here stood Blackfire, pumping her fingers inside the former Light chairman, Queen Bee. The former queen of Bialya was chained and naked, showing her voluptuous body as the evil Tamaranean squeezes one of her breasts.

"You...EEEUUUGH...BIIIIIAAAAAAATTTTCH!" Queen Bee moans as she spreads her honey all over Blackfire's hand. Blackfire tastes it and shows a big seducing smile. "Good enough to put on my cereal," Blackfire teased. Queen Bee could barely breathe as she was shaking from her orgasm. She looks at Blackfire and sees that she's having a wonderful time.

"Whyyyy...," Queen Bee questions.

"Oh, don't worry," Blackfire whispered, "You're only temporary. I want to be back inside of Zatanna. Then I hear that the Zealander isn't around to interfere! She is all mines now!"

"You...sick...biiitch," The naked ex-queen of Biayla panted as she feels Blackfire biting into her inner thighs.

"Blackfire, our meeting is starting. Now," Spoke Psimon as Blackfire stops licking the honey cum out of Queen Bee as she stood up.

"Be right back," She told her as she flew to the meeting.

'She actually left me without cleaning me up!?' Queen Bee thought as she struggles to get out of her bindings.

Blackfire flew into the room to see a round table of six other villains. She sits on her chair as she spoke "Okay, so what to start?"

"Ever since zhe Light crumbled with zhe death of Vandal Savage, it's only a matter of time to start another." Spoke a French accent villainess by the name of Gemini.

"Our priority should be targeting and assassinating the other chairmen of the Light members!" Exclaimed a distraught Black Mask, "They failed to take down the Justice League and other heroes so it's a matter of time-,"

"A time of what?" Malcolm Merlyn interrupts, "The former Light members are the least of our problems."

"True, we do need to recruit more chairmen," Suggests Captain Cold as he caresses his freeze gun, "I have a few suggestions or two."

"Let us ask what our chief chairman thinks?" said Cheetah as all turn to the leading chairmen of the new Alliance of Evil.

"For now, we lay low for a while," spoke a large strong man wearing a black mask. He is known as Bane. "We shall crush our enemies and rivals so they'll be out of the way. We take out the former Light chairmen first and then we go for the heroes."

"Can't we just go and kidnap particular heroes and keep them as my personal toys?" Blackfire asked with a lustful smirk which gives Cheetah and Gemini goosebumps.

Bane shakes his head at her as she walked up to him and rubbed his muscles. "Pleeease? I have my needs to take care of," she whispers and pulls herself close to where she could fell his erect dick on her stomach. "Ooh, I might be able to work with you for now!"

"Blackfire, if I could please wrap up the meeting..." Bane demanded, but didn't sound very assertive. She backed away anyway and left a boner in the man's pants. It's obvious that she is the Femme Fatale of this organization. "

"Why did we recruit her again?" Cheetah asked.

"Because she has fought with the Titans before and knows all the get go on alien resources." Gemini states, "Known to have made two attempts to over throw her sister for the thrown, and is charge with many intergalactic crimes including 23 sexual assault charges throughout the galaxy," She said it with a disgusted look.

"For now, the meeting is adjured," Bane said as he and the others rise up, "The Alliance of Evil shall forever rise!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 20: I Promise**

Wally had washed his face after waking up and stared into the mirror. He smiled and dried his face and said, "Feels so good to be back."

"Wally, come eat!"

"Alright Arty," he yells. "Good to be back." He threw the towel over his shoulder and walked into the dining room where Artemis was eating french toast, eggs, and bacon. It was all drizzled and glistening in syrup. His plate was on the table next to her and was steaming hot with the same food that she had. Since hanging up the Kid Flash uniform, he had no longer ate in the abnormally large portions that he used to. He took his seat and immediately began to eat.

"Sleep well?" asked Artemis.

"I slept the most comfortable that I ever had in months," he responded, "You?"

"Fine."

"Cool."

Suddenly, she became mad and banged her fist on the table which startled Wally.

"Why the hell are you so happy after being abused for all of these months!?" she yells.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," he says in a chill and calming voice, "I'm happy to be back here with you."

She looks down in shame and a tear falls. This alarms her boyfriend as he puts his silverware down to comfort her. 'Why is she going through so many emotional changes?' he wondered.

"Are you okay, Arty?" Wally asked her as he place his hand on hers.

"S-Sorry," Artemis said as she wipes her tears, "It's just that...when your uncle said that you died, I felt broken. You were the only one who filled in that void in my heart, and seeing you like this after being tortured by that demon, I-I don't get how you can live on knowing that you've been tortured."

"It's not as easy as it seems, Arty." He said as he kneel down to her "I've never been honest with you, but even if I do act like everything's alright, I know the pain won't go away. If I thought if I acted like this, I wouldn't have to worry you about it."

"You can't hide it, Wally. I love you too much, and I know you too well. I can see it in your eyes that you're not happy. You're scared that we'll be separated again. You're scared just like I am. If we stick together, we can fight through this and can be happy again, like we use to." She kissed his forehead and pulled him into a hug. She felt the wounds on his back through his undershirt.

"Just promise that you won't leave me," he whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

"So, you're interested in learning the Sun Bin fighting style, Z? First, you have to learn the stance."

Both Zatanna and Jade faced each other in the Titans gym on the mat. Since coming here Zatanna told Beast Boy to have Cheshire to be a member of the team. He was unsure about it but after hearing from Cheshire her reasons, including the news about Blackfire's escape, he agreed and recruited Cheshire in the team.

Zatanna is wearing a purple sports bra and black shorts as she faces off Jade, who's in her green kimono.

"I guess any fighting style is good," Zatanna replied as she adjust her sports bra.

'Those breasts of hers are very fitting on her,' Jade thought as she shakes her head after seeing Zatanna's sizable bust. 'Focus!' "Remember, no crying whenever I make the hit. First, turn your body ninety degrees to the right." Zatanna did as told. "This will be the position of most fighting styles. It limits the area they have to hit you. Now bend your knees slightly."

She cooperated as she squatted. Jade glared at her butt for a quick moment, but focused her attention back to her lesson.

"Position your arms as if you were going to shoot a bow and arrow, but have your palms facing downward."

"Okay..." Zatanna said, "I'm doing it!"

"Great, now react to my attacks!"

Jade wraps her arms around Zatanna's waist as the magician turns her body around and kicks Jade's knee. Jade's knee wrapped around her opponent's leg as she tangle's both legs with hers. Zatanna tries to escape by trying to strike a punch, but Jade grabs her wrists as she pins her to the mat.

"You never fought physically, have you?" she asked as she gets up and pulls Zatanna up.

"Hey, I don't usually use magic all the time," Zatanna defends herself.

"Alright, scenario," Jade starts as she gets Zatanna from behind and covers her mouth with her hand "Say, Blackfire gags you from behind and restrain your wrists." she grabs both of Zatanna's wrists as Jade didn't noticed how awfully close she is behind her. "What do you do if you're in a situation like this?"

Zatanna had a switch flip in her mind as she moves her body in a downward position causing Jade to flip around and hit the mat pretty hard. Jade was about to congratulate the girl for her accomplishment, but as she looked up, she saw the heel to Zatanna's boot coming at her face. Jade rolled out of the way and avoided the attack. She stood to her feet and Zatanna froze after realizing what she had done.

"Sorry about that...," she said, "You said Blackfire and I kinda lost it..."

"Understandable," Jade said looking at Zatanna take her heal off, "Nice flip."

"Thanks," Zatanna said as she sits down and grabs her water bottle "Water?" she asked offering another.

"Thanks," Jade respond as she grabs it and drinks it. She looks at Zatanna drinking it as the magician finishes, she asks Jade.

"What was that misty water Argent was placed in?"

Jade was confused by her question but then realizes what she meant. "The Lazerus Pit. It can bring a person back to life, but they always came back with a murder rush."

Her eyes widened. 'If Argent already had murder rushes, then she's going to be a threat to anyone in her way!' "That's terrible!"

Jade nodded her head in agreement. "I was suppose to be dipped in there a long time ago, but I ran away."

"Well I'm glad it didn't happen. Even though, you use to me my enemy, I think you're a cool girl, and I'm glad that you chose to be a Titan."

"But who knows how long that'll last?" Jade ask herself, "I have a record, and some of the stuff I did aren't very nice."

"Jinx and Ravager were like that too, and they stick with it," Zatanna states as she looks down thinking about Argent's predicament. "I don't think Argent will ever come back as a hero anymore. But if she learns that Blackfire's out, then most likely she's going to kill her."

"Don't you all have some kind device to contain criminals? Like send them to a pocket dimension so they won't escape? I know the Justice League has one of those."

Zatanna look confused as she ask "What?"

"Oh please, you mean to say that the Justice League doesn't have a Phantom Zone projector that imprisons alien criminals? The Light had Roy cloned and spy on you all, even we knew where you keep a weapon's vault like that."

"Phantom Zone Projector?" Zatanna repeats what Jade said as she thought of a possible end for Blackfire.

* * *

Beast Boy and Ravager were both in bed, with Beast Boy pleasuring his girlfriend by giving her a back rub. She moans in pleasure as the green hands work their magic.

"Sooooo goooood...," Ravager said as she lies down naked as the green hands moves down to her butt.

She gasps and turns to her boyfriend. He looked up at her and started to laugh. "What?" He asks innocently.

"Why you stay trying to start stuff?" She accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he looks up and away from Rose as she squeezed again.

"Stop acting like the perfect child or some shit," she demanded.

"Whatever do you mean, my love," he says as he continues to look away. As she lays back down, he picks his hand up and smacks it down onto his girlfriend's butt. She sits up and attacks him as he laughs and tries to escape.

"Calm down, Rose!" He laughed as Ravager only scowled.

"If you want to start something, at least let me know," she states as Beast Boy gets a good view of her breasts.

"What, I thought we went passed all the bases? Like our first time in Jump?" he asked leaning towards her to kiss her on the nose.

"Why you little...," she lifts up the short man and throws him down on the bed. She crawls up towards him as she takes his pants off and throw them to the floor. "Why do you have to be so sex-crazy with me?"

"Because I met you," he told her as he gets back up to grab her arms, flipping her over as he sits on her back, loving her waist with his legs he gets a frontal view below of Rose's shapely ass and bare legs "And all the moves I've learned from you, makes me want to show you some...pleasuring results," he said smacking Rose's buttocks.

"Ow! Why do you keep doing that!?"

"I like to watch it jiggle," he answered as he smacked it once more. She reaches her arm back and rubs his testicles which causes him to flinch and give her leverage to flip him down onto his back and she rolled down to where her head was in between his legs. She licked his balls and kissed them and made her mate's dick jump in response to the tender love and care she was showing towards his sack.

"O-o-o-o-ok, maybe I deserve-," he was cut off the moment she smooch on the tip of his dick while her nails play with his sack, "Not Maybe!"

"That's what happens when you get all crazy on my ass," she smirked as she lie down next to him.

"So your butt is your sensitive spot?" he asked while grinning.

"Don't," she told him, "Last time we had sex, I couldn't walk right."

"Aw, but that's the fun in it," he states.

"That's the part I hate!"

"Give me one reason that I shouldn't," he said while maneuvering her into the doggy style position.

"Uh...uh...cause you love me?" She answered which only gave him more reasons to smack and grab her butt. She moaned and groaned as she felt his strong hands on her juicy ass. He then began to glide his dick around on her ass.

"Ah!" Rose gasp as she felt his dick inside of her. "No, pleeeaaase I hate this position," she moans as Beast Boy held her by the hips as he begins to hump her. She moans in ecstasy as she feels his dick pumping into her through the anus.

He squeezes her butt as he has his way with her. She squeals and moans as she gets penetrated. Her cum was on the way and couldn't wait for it to squirt out. Although, before she could, she feels a hot liquid inside of her. It was Beast Boy's cum spraying and shooting all inside.

"Oooooh gooooood!" Ravager shouts through her moans as she feels like cumming all over. As Beast Boy released his dick from her anus, she squirts fluid all over him as she cums. "You...jerk."

"I'm your jerk," he said as he sees Ravager slump onto the bed with her ass up in the air. He leans in to clean her up by licking the cum out of her.

Rose bites her lips as she feels his mouth licking from her anus, as well as her inner thighs. He squeezes her butt once more making her legs close in with her feet in the air.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeep!" Rose squealed.

"That is so cute when you squeal!" he said with a smile as he carries her to the bathroom, "Come on, I'll clean you up good," he said while smacking her butt.

"Joy," She said as they enter the bathroom.

* * *

"You know it wasn't necessary?" Slade said to Argent who was drench in blood, "That Lazarus pit has did a good mark on you."

"I don't care," Argent whispered as she looks at what he's done, "He made an offensive remark towards me and my Tanna."

"That didn't excuse you to kill him, y'know," Slade said as he looks down at the body. "Poor Lawrence, if only he kept his mouth shut."

The two stared at the body of Sportsmaster. His head was beaten to the point of his skull crushed and smashed, as well as his stubbed arm wrangled, and his other arm crushed. In fact his whole body is crushed after Argent did a few rounds with him.

"I've told him to keep his mouth shut," she said as she constructed her arm to pick up the body. "Let's just dump the body over to the Gotham River."

"Yes. Perhaps we'll meet our friend Joker along the way," Deathstroke said with a relaxed tone as usual. Argent constructed a disc for her partner to stand on and floated away. They soared through the night sky and searched for any signs of the man. No trace of him was found. What they did see was Nightwing upon a rooftop with his Kali Sticks. He appeared to be waiting for something.

"Argent, drop me off down there," He ordered, "You proceed to dump the body."

"Yes, sir," Argent replied as she brings Sportsmaster's body down the river as she drops Slade down to where Nightwing is.

As Slade lands, Nightwing asks him "Why is Argent with you?" He asked him.

"Oh, you didn't know? I thought Beast Boy would inform you with something like this."

"I hadn't called him, or contact the team. Only say that I'm tracking down Joker," He told him, "But why was Argent with you?"

"After she murded Roulette in Japan, she went mad and decided that she might as well kill for a living," Deathstroke said as Nightwing kept his back turned at the assassin, "I couldn't help but notice that you also look ready to kill."

"My 'friend', Batman, said that handing Joker to you to kill is just as bad as me getting the blood on my own hands. So I figured, 'Why not kill him myself?'."

"Oh? Willing to go down to that path? I know you too well, boy. You'll hesitate the moment you get your hands on him," Deathstroke said in a cool tone.

"Shut up! You don't know me-,"

"You're too well taught," Deathstroke continued, "Back then you used to be all cheery and always made that creepy laugh to stalk your enemies. You want to seperate from Batman, but no matter what you'll always be just like him with the no-kill rule."

Allhtwing thought long and hard about it. He had always been told to no kill anyone and always followed that rule. Was he really about to break the rule now?

"We also agreed that you'll let me have the fun and kill him. You can't just take the fun from me Rob-, I mean Nightwing."

Argent floats down to Deathstroke's current position and places a disc underneath him. They floated upward and zoomed off. Nightwing looks at Argent and thought about what she did. From what he heard from Canary, Argent has some anger problems and heard she tried to kill Blackfire twice. Suddenly he heard police cars coming out as Nightwing listens to the police radio through his ear piece.

"Joker has been sighted! He is holding hostages down at Gotham Square. Has Killer Croc and Scarecrow in his ranks."

Nightwing pulls out his grappling hook as he jumps down and proceeds to go and find the Joker. He hopes he doesn't end with Batman, he's still not in good terms with that man.

* * *

All hostages were sitting around the fountain with Joker, Killer Croc, and Scarecrow surrounding them. As far as anyone knew, they had no particular reason as to why they were doing this. Knowing Joker, he probably sees this as fun. He has his favorite Desert Eagle pistol with him and aims it at the hostages. Scarecrow threw fear gas as the hostages that he watched over and had them scared out of their minds. Some thought they were drowning, others thought they were on fire, even a couple flailed their arms as if they were falling out of the sky. Killer Croc just threatened them by jumping at them causing very few to react so vigorously that they hit the back of their heads on the fountain.

Joker stops and aim his gun at a man. He is scared stiff at the moment. The villain figured why not have fun. He pulls the trigger back and the gun shoots, but instead of a bullet, a purple flag pops out that said "Bang".

"You know, I simply just love doing that," he exclaims, "It's like chicken noodle soup for my heart and soul!" He then pulls the trigger again which ejects the flag at a high speed and impales the man's head.

"Joker! Stop killing our hostages!" Scarecrow scolds the clown prince of crime.

"But it wouldn't be fun if I didn't!" Joker replied as Croc sniffs the air.

"I smell someone here," Croc said looking around.

"Is it the Bats?" Joker asked.

"No."

"Those pesky Bat kids?" Scarecrow asked.

"No...smells like someone from one of those punk rock concer-," Croc was pushed to the wall as a red construct in the form of a hammer hits him.

Argent floats down and scowls at the remaining two as she constructed another hammer and was ready to swing it. "This can either be quick and painless, or it can be slow and painful," Argent spat, "Which do you prefer?"

"A Titan!" Joker exclaimed and slowly became confused. "A Titan by herself..." He looks into the sky and sees Deathstroke floating down on another one of Argent's constructs.

"A Titan no longer," he said, "She has now joined me ever since an encounter with Roulette didn't go exactly as her team had planned." He steps down and draws one of his katana's slowly from its sheath. "She's on a mission now which just so happens to involve you Mr. Joker. I also don't appreciate what you did to my daughter." He draws the second katana. "It just doesn't seem right if I let that go without showing how much I don't appreciate that."

"Oh this is just nice. Daddy protecting his wittle daughter," Joker spat as he drew his jackknife as Scarecrow carries his fear pumpkin bombs, "Well I'm just going to have to avoid you!" he saw Deathstroke charging at him with his katanas nearing him. Scarecrow was about to throw in one of his fear toxin pumpkins but Argent intervenes by punching him with her constructed hands. However, she is hit with the toxin pumpkins as it starts to take effect. Her sight is now replaced with Scarecrow transforming into Blackfire through her hallucination.

"YOU!" Argent growled as she charge at Scarecrow by constructing butcher knives to stab him in the stomach. He screams in pain as the blades repeatedly impaled him at a high speed.

"I'll make sure that you don't touch my 'Tanna ever again!"

Killer Croc sat up from his position and watched as Scarecrow was being brutally murdered. Scarecrow realized that he had made a fatal mistake. Instead of his target being shaken in fear, she rages and attacks her fear head on. Croc had spared Scarecrow from the assault as he tackled the girl, but it may be to late for Scarecrow for he begins to cough up blood and starts to lose his balance.

"Let me go!" Argent screams as her vision of Killer Croc is replaced with Roulette. The girl growled as she struggles to get Croc to let go, as she constructed whole body into armor backing him off. She charges at Croc as she grabs him by the throat, as she raise him up and slams him to the ground.

The batmobile came in as Batman pops out, as Nightwing jumps in away from the Batman. None of them spoke as they charge in Gotham Square, only to see what is happening.

"Is that Argent?" Batman asked seeing her beat up Croc and a bleeding Scarecrow follow by Joker fighting Deathstroke. "What is going on here?"

"Oh my god," Nightwing muttered as they saw Argent snapping Croc's neck, killing him. Then Argent saw him as she charges at him. "Argent, wait!"

"I won't let you hurt my Tanna!" Argent screams as she is kicked away by Batman.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughs as he dodges Deathstroke's blades. "Come now, Wilson! Surely you don't want me to stab your other eye?"

Deathstroke was not offended by this comment at all, but he did want Joker dead. He sliced again and again, but somehow Joker was dodging every attack. His daughter was just like him. Most of their moves are based on counterattacks, but without an attack to counter there wasn't much for him to work with. Eventually, he just stopped and held his blades to his sides. Joker was intrigued by the absurd action as he begin to closes in with the jackknife.

"Finally, I get to have fun," he complained as he was moving to stab his opponent. However, Joker didn't expect Deathstroke to dodge the knife as the masked man elbowed his shoulder, dislocating the madman's arm. Joker grunts as he felt a knee to his stomach, as he is thrown down to a wall. The next thing Joker sees is Deathstroke holding his gun towards the mad clown.

"Ooh, going to finally end me, eh?" Joker grinned as he recieves a shot in the legs.

"I am tired of your foolishness, clown," Slade growled as he shoots Joker again in the stomach, "You've been a thorn to my side, Joker. I can never stand why Batman keeps you alive."

"Because I am needed, to spread chaos!" Joker spat his blood coming out of him.

"And I think you deserve the death penalty," Deathstroke then aims his gun at Joker, as he's about to pull the trigger, but then a black tendril slice his arm off as well as slicing his legs. Deathstroke was shocked as he falls down to see Raven, standing still with her black tendrils as she grabs Joker.

"Bye bye, Slady," Joker crackles as he sees Deathstroke getting impaled through Raven's tendril before they teleported away.

Deathstroke is basically leaking with blood as he lied on the ground, unresponsive. Nightwing ran over to him to see if he could stop the bleeding before it was too late, but it already was. Slade Wilson was now dead and gone forever. Argent also ran over to Deathstroke to see that her partner was dead. She was angered and took her rage out on Scarecrow and Killer Croc. The girl raised two constructed broadswords into the air and sliced down as fast as she could which led to the severing of their torsos from their legs. The impact instantly killed them both and she took to the skies, but not without Deathstroke's wounded body. As Nightwing watched, he glared over to Batman who didn't look too happy either.

"How did she escape?..." Nightwing questioned the man who was supposed to lock her away. "How the hell did she escape!?

"I don't know, but if Joker knows how to escape from a situation, he probably taught her," Batman said looking down at the butchered bodies of Croc and Scarecrow. Nightwing only walked away as his mentor asks him, "Where are you going!?"

"Jasper City," he respond as he calls for his motorbike, "I'm going to have to give some bad news to his daughter."

* * *

The two couples sat at the dinner table as they awaited to be served. Cyborg and Short Circuit drew slight attention to other people do to the metal on their bodies, but few people actually said anything about it as the two just seem to overlook their metallic features. They were happy together and that's all they cared about. For the other couple on the other hand, they hadn't quite hit it off yet. They sat quietly as they waited for their waiter or waitress to arrive.

"So, you two are tyin' the knot, yet?" Short Circuit asked them.

"Not really," Roy and Donna said as the two look at each other, as they stayed quiet again.

"Man, are you two that awkward towards each other?" Cyborg asked as the two blushed.

"It's just so sudden," Troia said, "I didn't think he would actually come, but he dropped Lian off at Bumblebee's house and came."

She slowly began to regret bringing Roy along with her just because she wanted some seafood. Though, she wants Roy as well so she'll have to start a conversation somehow.

"So how often do you get to eat seafood?" she asked.

"Hadn't had it in years so I don't even know," he responded.

"What?"

"Yeah, when you live under the roof as a walking aquatic mammal there's not a lot of opportunities to eat fish without giving him a heart attack," he said making a reference toward Aqualad. The whole table exploded with laughter at his "joke".

A few minutes passed as they got their food. Roy smells the fresh lobster as Donna eats her clams. Cyborg and Short Circuit had some fish sticks and trout. As Roy was eating his eyes were at Donna's as he eyed on the dress. She has on a red gown that reaches to her knees with a slit on front to her legs, her cleavage were a little showing as he sees Donna eats out of her clams, and something spilled on top of her chest.

"Oh, Hera," Donna said looking at the small mess on her cleavage.

"Here, let me help," Roy replied as he instinctively wipes the stain on her chest which makes them both blush.

Cyborg saw the two from his peripheral vision and shook his head and quietly laughed. He turned back to his date and she was just as happy as can be.

"Being Short Circuit is awesome!" she yelled happily, "I can shoot lasers from my arms! Do you know how cool that is? Of course you do! Then I'm back in my right mind...I can probably continue to be a psychiatrist, too!"

That sounded an alarm in Cyborg's head.

"Harley, the reason you weren't in your right mind was because that Joker got to your head when he was your patient. I don't think I want that to happen again."

"Oh don't worry, this time I'm not going to do psychiatric help on criminals like Joker," Short Circuit reassures him, "Probably normal people and some who have powers, but not from Arhkam."

Cyborg hesitated on her explanation. "Alright, but I will drop by to check on you every once in a while, aight?"

"Thanks, boo!" She said as she kisses his cheek.

* * *

A knock on the door was heard at the Mid-South tower as Beast Boy ran to open it. When he does, he surprisingly sees Nightwing waiting for him with his head hung low and his arms behind his back.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy questioned. He was answered by Nightwing moving his arms from behind his back and extending them towards Beast Boy which revealed the mask of the Late Slade Wilson. He was shocked as he looked up and called for Rose.

"Baby, someone's at the door for you!"

Rose walks in as she noticed Nightwing at the door. She also noticed the mask handed to Beast Boy as she recognizes the mask.

"I'm sorry Rose," Nightwing told her as he looks down, "Your father...loved you."

"No...," Rose whispered as she starts to shake as if she's having a panic attack, "No, he can't! He can't die!" She fell on her knees, tears falling out of her eyes as Beast Boy held onto her.

"How did Slade die?" he asked.

"Deathstroke and Argent were after the Joker," Nightwing began "Deathstroke had the Joker where he wanted until Raven came and killed him in cold blood."

"Raven!?" Rose yelled, "Raven did this!?" She drew her swords and stood up and tried to charge out of the door. "That bitch is dead!" Beast Boy and Nightwing stopped her before she made it through. This made her upset as she stabbed the ground with her katana. "Why the fuck do I always have to hear her name whenever bad shit happens!? She mistreated Garfield, fought alongside Joker, assisted in the near death of Short Circuit, and now she kills my dad!?" She then suddenly laughs which catches the attention of both men; more so Beast Boy than Nightwing. That laugh sounded awfully familiar to his ears.

'When she went on bloodthirsty rages she sounded just like that...,' he remembered as he checks on Ravager.

"Rose, is something going on?" he questioned.

"Haha, what are you talking about?" she answered. This time, Beast Boy took immediate action as he ran to the infirmary with her in her arms.

"Don't do it, Rose!" he begged, "Remember, that's not who you are!"

"But she won't stop!" Rose told as Beast Boy place her on the bed as she struggles "Let me go! I'M NOT STAYING UNTIL THAT BITCH IS DEAD!" She screams as the team walk in after hearing shouting.

"What's going on?!" Jinx asked him.

"That fucking bird bitch killed my father!" Rose shouts as she struggles with Beast Boy holding her down, "Let me go!"

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!" Beast Boy shouts as he head butts her making her stop struggling "Rose, I know how you feel in losing a parent. I lost my mother to Queen Bee, and father to war criminals," he cracked his voice as Rose's anger dismisses when she sees him in this state, "The pain will never go away, it really doesn't. But I'm not going to let you suffer the pain in your heart, by asking you to marry me!" he declared as all stood in shock after hearing his declaration.

"I...what?" she asked him.

"Rose. From the moment I've met you, I always thought you were a badass with a rebellious attitude and that how you are very skilled. Unlike Raven, you never struck me, you would always support me, and best of all love me," he said as he holds onto her hand as he kneel down. "I know its so sudden, but I wish to spend my half of my life to you."

Rose was shocked to hear his confession as the next thing she did, she jumps onto him. The team were shocked as Rose raise her head up and glares at them, signalling them to get out. Rose then smooch on his lips wildly as she release them as she said,

"I do."


	21. Chapter 21

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 21: I Have a Problem**

After eating the seafood, the four decided to head back to the tower, but Roy and Donna insist that they'll catch up as they will be walking around for the night. Cyborg and Short Circuit agreed to leave the two alone as they walk outside. They ended up at the park where they see the shining lake and the stars.

"It's so beautiful around here," Donna states looking at the reflection of the lake.

"I agree," Roy replied as Donna wraps her arm around his.

"What is this?" Roy asked randomly.

"What do you mean?" Troia responded.

"This random interest that you have for me. I don't recall you ever trying to converse with me during previous encounters, so why so sudden?"

Donna blushed as she avoided eye contact with the ginger archer. "Roy, I'm going to honest with you...I've had a crush on you since you became Green Arrow's sidekick," she answered.

"Really?" Roy asked in surprised.

"At first I thought it was a simple high school crush since you're the coolest guy around. I thought I'd forget about my crush since you've married to Cheshire..."

"Until divorced," Roy points out.

"...and had Liam. I was jealous of that and, well...I thought if I stayed in Themyscira for a while, then I'd learn to forget you. But when I was recruited to the Titans and went to Mid-South to help rescue Zatanna, my heart tells me to go for it." she said as she looks down, "You probably think it's ridiculous."

"Okay then I'll be honest too," he said while looking to the sky, "At first I didn't want to mention anything because I was scared it would be another Cheshire thing all over again so I just kept my mouth shut for the majority of the time to avoid going through that again."

"You said 'at first'," Donna pointed out, "What about now?"

"Now I wanna get to know you better, because I know that it's more than a sexual attraction."

Donna smiled as the two found a park bench to sit on as they both sat down. "Very well, my name is Donna Troy..."

* * *

Cheetah prepares herself as she walks in to the dungeon. She can hear the loud moans and grunts from the door as she knocks on the door. "Blackfire, need to talk to you."

"Coming!" shout Blackfire as she opens the door, covered in juice as Cheetah saw Queen Bee in a doggy style position. "What's up? Can't you see that I'm doing doggy style?"

Cheetah gulps as she avoids eye contact. "Bane wants you and me to break into a Queen Industries building in Star City to steal a certain technology."

Blackfire thought about the mission as she asks, "Isn't that the city with Black Canary in it?"

"Yes," Cheetah responds as she realizes Blackfire's plan, "Oh, God…"

"Good. She'll be used as an example if Zatanna doesn't _cum_ to me, I'll _do_ after the people she associated with," Blackfire said using sex puns.

"Why the sex puns?" Cheetah questions.

"I can show you why better than I can tell you...," She said looking at Cheetah which made her uncomfortable.

"Never mind," she said, "I'll figure out why." The woman quickly ran out of the room. Blackfire shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Queen Bee. "Oh, Beeeee," she sang, "I have enough time for a round three before this heist!"

* * *

"Good job, Z! So far you have made tremendous progress in the art of hand-to-hand combat, and you didn't even cry!"

"Thanks, Cheshire," Zatanna replied as she huffs for air, "Whew, now that was some combat training."

"Yeah," Jade replied as she drinks some water, "Let's take a break for now."

"Yeah, let's head down to the kitchen," Zatanna said as she walks out of the gym. "You coming?"

"S-Sure," Jade stammers as she follows the magician while starring at her swaying butt _'Hopefully we will be alone.'_

* * *

To Jade's luck, the kitchen was empty meaning it's just the two of them for the night. It seems that everyone was in the room while they were training. She saw Zatanna reach for the cupboard to grab two wine glasses and champagne.

"Champagne?" Zatanna asked her.

"Isn't there something wrong with a little alcohol at night?" Jade questioned.

"Oh, no," Zatanna confirmed, "I'm just so used to drinking the same lime martini that I never considered another drink."

"So you're a lime person," Jade stated as she filled the glasses, "I like margaritas."

"Mmhmm...so how's Artemis?"

"Doing better, in a manner of speaking," Jade replied as her glass is filled, "She and Wally decided to hang up the cape out of fear in losing each other again."

"That's great to hear," Zatanna replied as she poured herself a glass. As she fills it she drinks a sip. "Ahh, better."

The two then sat at the table as they start having a conversation while they have their drinks.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Jade asked her.

"Well after all the teachings for self defense, I feel tougher now," Zatanna replied as she gulps a glass.

"Whoa there, that's a bit too much," Jade told her as Zatanna place the glass down.

"I know," she said as she pour some more, "But you know, it helps me calm myself."

Jade was slightly amazed by this.

"Yes, I am a heavy drinker, but I don't drink very often," said the magician as she pours another glass to gulp down, "Plus, as stressed as I usually am, I probably need to be drunk.

"Well at least taste the drink. You're basically inhaling it!"

"That's the fun part! Seeing how fast I can drink is fun to me!"

Jade sigh as she had to ask, "When did it start?"

"What star-t?" Zatanna asked as she felt a hiccup.

"The drinking?" she said as she sees Zatanna's saddening look.

"When I was young, it was after around the time my dad became Dr. Fate," she said as she starts to feel drunk, "I was only thirteen when I received my first drink from my dad's cabinet. I stayed up all night drinking myself. I'm lucky that I can burn the alcohol through my magic, and the fact that Megan found me sleeping on the couch with the champagne in my hand. But it didn't stop. I didn't stop when I felt down, depressed, even when Argent left I drink this stuff without killing me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jade assures as she walks up to her, "I think you had enough."

"Here, have some," Zatanna drunkenly place the bottle into Jade's mouth forcing her to drink. Jade struggles as she gets the bottle out of her lips as she coughs out what she swallowed.

"Haha! Drink up Jade," she demanded, "There's no such thing as 'too much' when you're around me!" Zatanna laughs and falls out of her seat which made her smack the ground. That made her laugh even harder while she tried to stand, but wobbled back down. Jade got up and slowly helped her from the ground.

"Time to lay down," she said while walking into the girl's room and laying her in her bed.

"Hehe-hic!" Zatanna hiccupped as she notices Jade taking her heels off to place her feet in bed "Oooh, trying to get fresh with me?"

"I am not!" Jade snaps as Zatanna only giggled as the French-Vietnamese girl unbuttons her shirt. "You can't be that loose."

"Oh? What are you starring at?" Zatanna asked as she winks at Jade who is unbuttoning her shirt, "Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

She denies once again. "I'm just trying to let you get comfortable so you can sleep well," she said sincerely, but Zatanna wasn't going for it. She sits up and pulls Jade by the ribbon that held her kimono closed. Zatanna pulled on both string to bring Jade's body close.

"Go ahead Jadey-poo, take advantage of me. I know that you want to. I saw the way you were looking at me during my training. You're interested in me, but don't want to admit it.

"Eh, nonononono, you're just too tire-," Jade was cut off when Zatanna press her lips against hers. Jade tries to struggle but Zatanna held her good as she brushes her leg with hers.

"I know you want to, Jadey," Zatanna giggled as Jade uses her reflexes to flip her over on the bed. "Ooh, kinky."

"Look Z, I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake," Jade said as she sees how exposed Zatanna's breasts are, "What would Argent think if she knew about this!?"

"Why didn't she come back?" Zatanna asked as her giggling turns to crying with some hiccups. "That like, a sign of a break up! Why did I fall in love in the first place?"

Jade felt bad for the drunken girl as her conscious tells her the only way to make her feel better, is to treat her better. Zatanna needs closure and what they're doing is out of lust, not love. "Zatanna, falling in love with someone is always hard thing to experience, but the only way to deal with the pain of a broken heart, is through lust."

"Lust?" Zatanna hiccupped as she feels her black bottoms and gray pantyhose being taken off.

"I'm going to ask this: are you comfortable with me around you?" she asked slipping the pantyhose off of Zatanna showing her white underwear and bare legs.

"I...I don't mind if it's you, Jade," Zatanna replied.

"And you're comfortable with me doing this to you?" Jade questioned further as she looked down at the girl's vagina.

"I'm comfortable, and I want it!" Zatanna said. Jade looked at her pussy and almost questioned what to do. She was aroused at the sight, but didn't know what to do. She started to lick across the opening and got a sound of Zatanna.

"Ooooh yeeeeaaaahhhhh!" Zatanna bends her legs up as she moans from Jade's tongue in her clit. Jade licks the girl's vaginal walls as she notice how erect Zatanna's nipples were. "Rub them! Rub my melons!"

As she licks her clit, Jade moves her hands to rub her breasts as her thumb press onto the nipples. Zatanna is more aroused by the touch and the green nails playing with her nipples.

"Oh, yes! I love it, I love it, I love it!" She yelled as she started rubbing her hands through Cheshire's hair. "Make me feel good! I wanna cum all over the place!" Cheshire continued to lap at the clit and rub on her name.

Jade has been giving Zatanna a good licking as she moves from her clit and take a small bite at the magician's inner thigh. Zatanna squealed in enjoyment as Jade moves her head and fingers to trail down to Z's stomach to her clit. She inserts her fingers inside of her pussy as Zatanna moans some more as Jade takes a bite at her nipple.

"AAAAAAAOOOOOOHHHHH!" Zatanna screams as she held onto Jade's hair after feeling the teeth biting her nipple from her round breast.

"You sure know how to make me feel good Jadey," she moaned, "Damn, you're treating my pussy so right!" Jade moves her left hand and glided down her body until she reached Zatanna's butt and squeezed and grabbed on it and it made her come close to cumming.

"Jaaaade!... Oh, shiit..."

Jade can feel Zatanna's cooch moist while fingering inside of her. Zatanna felt a rush of ecstasy through her body as Jade squeezes the girl's butt and lick her tit. She felt Zatanna's foot kicking at her as Jade moves her hand from her butt to the kicking foot, and let her nails scratch the sole.

"AAAAAHOHOHOHOHO!" Zatanna moans as she felt the shiver of her senses being played as she feels even more moist "I'm cumming..."

Her juice shot out as Zatanna's legs shook. "Oh my god! My pussy!" She screamed and groped her chest causing Jade to move her hand. A drunken smile was across the face of the girl. "I...should be let you...do this a long time ago...," she moaned as she reached down to lick and suckle on her own nipple.

"What if you had a dick to fuck me with!?"

Jade was shocked upon hearing this. This was an absurd idea that told her that Zatanna was still completely drunk. What was even more absurd was that she demanded more to drink.

"I'd like champagne now," she slurred, "I want more!"

"No, Zatanna! This is unhealthy and you're gonna fuck up my body if this continues.

"You already fucked up my body Jadey-poo!...and it felt great! I wanna feel more!"

"Zatanna, I refuse to let you drink anymore alcohol. I'll send you to an AA class if I need to!"

She paused.

"What's AA?"

"Alcoholics Anonymous."

"They help those who have drinking problems. AA is going to help you about your drinking problem and will get you off of the stuff," Jade told her.

"But why would I need to stop?" Zatanna asked as Jade brings her up and shows Zatanna the mirror.

"Look at yourself! Is this what your father would expect you to be in this state?" Jade said as Zatanna looks at herself. Her hair was a mess as she looks very drunk. She examines herself in the mirror and images her father looking at her.

 _"Zatanna, what have you done!?" Her father Giovanni Zatara scolds, "How could you do this to yourself!?" Zatanna just stares at her dad with a dazed look. She was completely wasted and ashamed to have her father see her like this. "I can't even look at you! How dare you carry the Zatara family name and do this to yourself!?" He then turns her back on her which she couldn't stand._

 _"Dad!" She says, "Look at me! Please! I'm sorry!"_

 _It was then her friends surrounds her as well._

 _"Megan, Artemis, Conner! Please help me!" Zatanna begs them as she was on her knees._

 _"Sorry, we're not friends with a drunk," Artemis scowled as she and the team walks away from her._

 _"Zatanna, I am very disappointed in you," Canary told her as she and the League members Batman and Red Tornado turns their backs on her._

 _"You're off the team, Z," Beast Boy said as the team agrees with him._

 _"We don't allow drunk bitches in our team," Ravager scowled as they all turn their backs on her._

 _"It's quite dishonorable," Lightning said as everyone around Zatanna all left her, leaving one left._

 _"Argent!" Zatanna shouts as she walks towards to Argent as she hugs her. "I'm glad you didn't leave me behind!"_

 _"Do I know you?" spoke a voice as Zatanna's eyes widen when she turns Argent around and sees that she is faceless. Zatanna's eyes widen as she saw Argent's face disoriented as she transform into Blackfire. "Oh I know you, you're my little drunken bitch."_

 _"No...no I am not!" Zatanna denies as she finds herself chained to a wall, naked in front of Blackfire who stood naked as well._

 _"Yes you are," Blackfire cooed as she shoves her two fingers inside of Zatanna, pumping up and up until she can hear Zatanna's moans "You're nothing but a tramp who likes getting pleasured. You don't deserve to be loved; in fact you're not really in love. It's just all of that lust talking to you to make you think you're in love just to make you confused!"_

Zatanna exits her trance and begins to become upset with herself as to how she could let something so stupid take over her life. She looks over to Jade who is still staring into her eyes as if she was looking at the images in the magician's head. "I-I...I'm ashamed of myself...," she whispers, but is still drunk. "Please, find help for me. Where do I go for these classes?"

"I can show you the place Roy went to when he was doing heroin," Jade suggested and got a hug as a response. Jade hugged her back and heard her whisper, "Sign me up as soon as possible..."

"Of course," Jade whispered to her as the two join together in bed.

* * *

At Star City, Black Canary finds herself bound in chains, and gagged so she won't use her sonic scream. She then saw Blackfire coming up to her with a coy smile.

"So this is the sexy Canary I've been hearing about?" Blackfire cooed as she takes off the blonde's jacket from her, leaving her only in her black leotard "Nice ass, and big breasts."

"Hmm-Hmmm!" Canary muffled through her gag _'What does she want!?'_

"Are you trying to ask, 'What do I want'?" Blackfire asked as if she read her mind "It's simple, really. I want Zatanna. I want her to be my bitch, and without Argent she's easy pickens. Of course, I'm going to screw everyone she knows, and I won't stop until she agrees to be my bitch." Canary was appalled by the girl's declaration without remorse as Blackfire has reached this point of insanity. Blackfire then gropes the blonde's butt as well as rubbing her breast which makes Canary to struggle from her touch. Blackfire then glides the blonde's thigh to lift it up in the air as she spoke. "Now where to start?"

* * *

"Wally! Take me to the hospital!" Artemis begged as she hung her head over the toilet, "It's been three days and I think it's time for conformation as to why I've been sick for the past couple of mornings!" She vomited into the toilet and flushed it as Wallace jogged into the restroom with her. He denied the likely probability of her reasons being sick so he blamed it on something else.

"You thing you got a stomach virus?" he questioned.

"No, I think something's IN my stomach!" she hinted.

Wally tries to think what she means by it as she picks her up bridal style. "Hang on," he said as he rushed out of the apartment with Artemis.

* * *

Nightwing returns to the tower as he enters through the lounge. He heard flight as he saw someone he expected.

"Boyfriend Nightwing!" Star shouts as she flew towards him in her pink see through night gown showing her red bra and underwear as she hugs him "You have returned from your investigation!"

"Hey Star," He replied in solemn which Starfire look at him.

"Why are you sad, Boyfriend Nightwing?" She asked him.

He looked up at her and was amazed by her sex appeal, but soon overlooked it upon remembering recent events. "I let the Joker get away, I witnessed the murder of Killer Croc and Scarecrow at the hands of Argent, Raven killed Deathstroke, and I had to break the news to Rose back in Jasper City. It was heartbreaking to see her face when I told her that." Starfire floated over to sit sideways in his lap and lies her head on his shoulder.

"Things shall get better," she promised, "We must work through our struggles in order to find happiness."

Nightwing looks up to her as he tells her "Thanks Star." He said as the two kiss each other as the tamaranean picks him and brings her to their shared room. "You know how to make others feel better."

" Star said as she takes his suit off revealing his athletic chest. She plants kisses on his neck as the two fell onto the queen size bed.

They continue to kiss each other with Starfire on top of Nightwing. He held on to her hips as she grinds against him. The actions she committed caused for the leader to eventually grow an erection. Her favorite thing to do was to tease so she sits up and begins to belly dance on top of him and made sure her hips grinded as much as possible against him. For this to be happening through layers of clothing, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Let us mate, Nightwing!" Star shouts as she takes her bra and nightgown off, showing her round melons in front of Nightwing as she loosens his pants. She couldn't wait any longer as she waited for too long since they last had sex.

Nightwing's erection was inserted into her clit, causing Star to moan as she bounces him on the bed. Nightwing's cock pumps into her red pussy as Star unleash loud moaning from her voice "Ooooooh X'haaaaaaaaallll!" she screamed as she feels moist as Nightwing shoots his hot juice inside of her.

He was so shock as to how everything just started so fast that he didn't even move yet. Nightwing watched as Starfire pounded his dick inside of herself. After coming back down to earth and remembering what was going on, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down as hard as he could. She screamed with each thrust that he made and placed her hands on his chest. Her tits bounced up and down in his face and her ass was being smacked by his balls due to the massive thrusts that he was doing.

"Oh, Dick!" Star screams through her moans as she feels like cumming. "I'm cummiiiiing!"

"Yes...yes Kori!" Nightwing shouts as his domino mask slips from his eyes as he hears his girlfriend moans loudly.

"X'aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhlllllll!" She moans loudly as she raise her head up high, her red hair whipping the air as sparkles of her cum burst out of her clit, spreading all over.

It was then the bed couldn't take it much longer as it breaks down.

* * *

Zatanna groans as she just woke up. She was having a hangover from last night. She was feeling dizzy as she gets up and notices that she's in between a pair of tanned legs.

"What?" She stirred as she heard snoring. She rises up and saw Jade, sleepy and naked with Zatanna who is naked as well. "Oh my, God."

Jade groans in her sleep as a reaction to hearing a voice in her sleep. Zatanna sat up and looked to see Jade fast asleep at the head of the bed. She snored lightly and she had a scowl etched onto her face. The magical girl then attempts to shake her awake. The events on last night began to flow back into her head. The champagne, the sex, the images. The images made Zatanna shake even harder. The last thing she wanted was to have people not accept her for being a drunk.

"Oh God, I'm such a mess," she said as she lie back down onto Jade as she looks out the window of her room. _'Forgot to close the curtains last night. Oh well, my room is where the sea is, not like anyone saw us from this angle.'_ she thought as she cuddle onto Jade, but their peace was interrupted when they hear a knock on the door.

"Zatanna, wake up!" Jinx shouts knocking on the door, "Beast Boy has called in a team meeting!"

Zatanna groans as she wakes Jade up. "Jade, wake up."

"Huh?" Jade moan as she looks at the blurry vision of Zatanna. "Wha...?"

"We have a team meeting. Don't worry, I'll get us dressed." Zatanna said in whisper as she chants a spell "desserd em dna edaJ teG." she chants as she and Jade get dressed into their uniforms as she pulls the kimono wearing girl out of bed as they open the door, meeting a very shocked Jinx.

"Uh...should I ask?" Jinx asked her.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Zatanna responded as Cheshire was adjusting her mask on her face. They walked out of the room and made their way into the common room. They received glares from Rose and Lightning as they entered while Beast Boy just paced left and right as he waited. Jinx sat down beside Lightning and was quite close to him. Rose was wearing the mask of her father to honor and remember him.

"Soooo what's going on?" Zatanna asked as she sits down as Cheshire just stood.

"Well first off why is the table filled with spilled and empty champagne around the floor with wine glass around?" Beast Boy asked which makes Zatanna nervous. "Jinx and Lightning were out on patrol that night and me and Rose went to take care of some stuff so you two need to explain."

"Um...," Zatanna felt bad as she was about to confess, but Cheshire steps in.

"It's my champagne," Cheshire lied, "I've been a...heavy drinker. I sometimes drink whenever I get bored, or tired. I know I shouldn't drink, but if it weren't for Zatanna stopping me from gulping down some more."

"I see...," Beast Boy said, "You expect to save lives while you're under the influence?"

"No, Beast Boy," Cheshire answered.

"And will this type of behavior continue?"

"No."

"Good, because the League already wants me to keep a close eye on you due to the fact that you're a former assassin. With that being said, you literally have no room to be making life changing mistakes such as this. You can do it on your own, or you can sign up for AA. One way or the other, you have to lighten up. I'm not asking you to completely stop, just limit yourself. If you fail to cooperate then I'll have no choice than to remove you from the Titans roster, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good," he finished as he goes on to the next topic, "Now, on the main topic are two things. Firstly, as you all may have heard, me and Rose are engaged."

"Engaged!?" Lightning asked as he fell onto his seat.

"Congratulations!" Jinx and Zatanna congrats for the two. "Have you told Megan or anyone else yet?" Zatanna asked.

"Not yet, but me and Rose agreed to get married at the courthouse," he replied.

"I don't like to do anything big, just me, Gar, and everyone else at the courthouse so we can get our marriage license." Rose said.

"What! But who's like, going to be your bridesmaids?" Jinx asked.

"You're happy to be one," Rose said, "But there's another reason for our marriage to happened."

"Another reason?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, cause it's not just a wedding at the courthouse, it's going to be a trap," Beast Boy said as he walks towards to Rose, "A trap for Raven to get caught in."

The teammates were confused at first as to how that would trap in Raven. Once they all figured it out, they all began to cheer...well...all except for Zatanna who is confused. She looks at Cheshire and begins to wonder. 'Why _did you lie for me?'_ she thought, _'You could've been kicked off of the team because of me! Is it because we had sex? That would be a weird reason wouldn't it?'_

"Is there something wrong, Zatanna?"

She was snapped out of her trance by the sound of Rose's voice. "You look like as if something is bothering you."

"Oh, nothing," Zatanna said "Just wondering in my thoughts."

"Well don't worry, the sooner we get Raven, the better she won't bring pain to my future husband." Ravager said as she whispered to Zatanna "And lay off the alcohol next time." Zatanna's eyes widen as she looks at the silver haired vixen "What? I'm my father's daughter. I know everything that goes around here. Secret's safe with me."

"Okay then," Zatanna sigh as she looks down "Congrats on the marriage." suddenly they saw Beast Boy's phone rang as he answers it. After he talks to the person on the phone, he hangs it up as he turns to his team.

"Blackfire was in Star City, and sexually assaulted Canary."


	22. Chapter 22

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 22: Addiction**

It was only less than an hour when Titans Mid-South went through the Zeta Tubes as they end up in the Hall of Justice. Zatanna rushed in front as she saw Miss Martian along with Arrowette, Artemis's replacement after her leave, Red Arrow, Troia, and the rest from the Young Justice team.

"How is she!?" Zatanna asked frantically.

"Dinah's fine, nothing damage, except for her broken arm," Miss Martian states, "If it weren't for Arrowette who came to rescue her just in time, Blackfire would've done worse."

"How did she break her arm?" Ravager asked.

"Dinah said Blackfire elbowed her arm the moment she captured her. It's not severe but she's going to have to wear a cast for a while," Arrowette informs. "She's ready to see visitors."

"Can I go in first?" Zatanna asked hoping for permission. Everyone just seemed to shrug their shoulders as if it didn't matter. Zatanna wasted no time as she swiftly walled through the double doors that led to Black Canary leaning back in a chair. She was upset at herself for not stopping the assault, but she didn't let it get to her head. Once she acknowledged Zatanna's presence, she quickly began to smile.

"Ms. Zatara, good to see you again," she said.

"Dinah," Zatanna rushed to her side as she hugs the blonde woman. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there!"

"It's okay, Z, I'm fine," Dinah told her as Zatanna looks at the casting on her arm.

"Did she...finger you?" Zatanna asked in whisper.

"Luckily I was spared thanks to Arrowette. All Blackfire did to me was groping my ass and rubbing chest," Dinah said as she grew concern in her face, "All she ever talks about is you."

"But why would she attack you?" Zatanna asked.

"Other than being a perv, she mentions that she's going to target your friends, acquaintances, I think she's going after your love ones until she gets to you."

Zatanna groans in frustration. "Why does she want me so bad!?" She begged. Zatanna crouched down and sat on the floor with her legs crossed.

"I don't know, but on a different note, how have you been doing so far without Argent?" Canary asked.

"Oh I've been pretty good," Zatanna lied. The lie didn't slip past Canary. She scowled at Zatanna for not being truthful.

"Zatanna, you're not being honest with me," Dinah said as she gives the girl a look.

Zatanna bit her lip, feeling nervous of the woman she looked up to giving her a glare as she stands up and sits on the bedside. "Okay, I've been...worse since she left."

"What do you mean?" Black Canary asked her.

"I've done a spell to locate Argent, and she's in a very, very dark place right now," Zatanna said as she wipes a tear, "Because of that, I...I've been drinking alone since I've been back," she revealed as Zatanna decides to be honest with herself after Cheshire took the fall for her at the team meeting awhile ago.

"Well nothing's wrong with having a little alcohol every once and a while," Canary said.

"I mean like a full bottle of champagne at once," Zatanna corrected which left her counselor shocked.

"Zatara, I never thought you would participate in such harmful activities!"

"I know and I'm going to sign myself to the AA for it," Zatanna said as she turns to Black Canary "Did you ever drink irresponsibly, Dinah?"

Black Canary sighs as she looks at her patient through eye contact. "It was before I became the Black Canary, my mother who was the Canary before her died in a fire. I was a teenager and get wasted in parties, but after some rehabilitation I never touch the stuff, only drink when I feel like it. Now how long have you been drinking that irresponsibly?"

"Since...my father became Dr. Fate," Zatanna said as Canary was shocked to see her start at a young age, "I just couldn't take the pain much longer. I've been through a lot. I only drink when I'm miserable, confused, and sad. I feel those emotions quite often, too. When I have trouble with my feelings for Argent I drink twelve glasses of lime. When Argent left I went straight for the whole bottle of champagne, trying to ease the pain." Her tears leaked as she begins to cry. "But now I've realized that the alcohol is only poisoning me. I'm poison, Dinah! Everyone that I've ever loved left, because I'm poison!"

"Zatanna, stop it, you don't need to cry," Dinah persuaded, but she's unsuccessful as Zatanna continues to cry.

"No, I need to do this. So many people have told me that it's a sign of weakness, or crying makes me a weak person, but holding in all of this unwanted emotion doesn't make me feel very strong. I just need to cry my heart out until there's nothing left to grieve over."

Black Canary sighs as she let the young magician cry her eyes out. She held onto her in a hug as Zatanna cries onto her shoulder, letting the tears come out of her eyes. They all knew that Blackfire is going to be a problem.

"Dinah?" Zatanna brings to herself to ask the blonde, "Is it true that you have a Phantom Zone Projector?"

Canary frowned as she asked her, "How did you know that? Only League chairmen know about that info."

"Cheshire mentioned it to me once; I think we can use it to trap Blackfire in the Phantom Zone."

I don't really know, Zatanna," Canary said with her head hanging, "We're only supposed to use it when facing an unbeatable threat." Zatanna looked at Canary.

"This is an unbeatable threat! She's broken out of jail, and raped about God knows how many women. She's obsessed with me for reasons unknown and no matter where I go, she always manages to find me. She was nearly killed by Argent, twice! But I couldn't let her do that! Though, since she abandoned the Titans, there's nothing that will stop her from getting her hands and her constructs on Blackfire. "

Canary looks at the anxious girl as she thought about it. "I'll talk to Superman about it, and will put in a League vote on what to."

"Thank you, Dinah," Zatanna said as she hugs Black Canary.

* * *

The Joker and Crow are back in Jasper as they're hiding out in an abandoned warehouse. They both watch a TV screen as they watch the local news.

"On our top story, it seems that love is in the air in Jasper City as it seems the leader of Titans Mid-South, Beast Boy, is going to marry one of his members Ravager, as the two are to be courted this Sunday," the anchorwoman reported as the TV screen shows Beast Boy's and Ravager's heads in a heart all happy, which upsets Crow to the fullest.

"What the hell is this!?" she demanded, "The bitch gets a purple eye and they getting married all of a sudden!" she attempts to throw the remote at the wall, but Joker stops her.

"Wait, wait, wait," he yells, "It's bad enough that I always lose that thing between the couch cushions. I don't need to lose it to a wall!" Crow lowers her hand and places the remote back down. "You know, I always wanted to be a wedding crasher. I would've preferred for it to be the bat's wedding, but this can work as well...especially on your end."

Crow agreed. "This is the perfect way to get rid of them; two birds with one stone!"

"Well, technically, YOU'RE the bird in this, but I'm not going to focus too much on that."

"The two love birds are going to the Jasper City's Courthouse where they will have their marriage license. Looks like these two aren't interested into doing something big but if they need privacy, they'll receive it." the anchorwoman adds.

"The Courthouse this Sunday...," Crow growled "I want to kill them now!"

"Patience, my student," Joker said, "You'll get your chance this Sunday. That way, it will be enough time to kill them then."

Crow thought about it as she gives her own smirk, _'My problems will be solved with them out of my way.'_

* * *

"You two are getting married!?" Miss Martian exclaimed seeing Beast Boy and Ravager nodded.

Martian clapped her hands and jumped up and down with happiness and joy. She ran up and hugged them both with a big smile. "You guys are so made for each other!" she yells. Impulse slides in and takes notice of the heartwarming moment.

"That's so crash!" he exclaims. Kid Flash charged threw and slid to a stop soon after.

"Crash, indeed," he says. Megan was confused at first but quickly realized what was happening.

"Wally!" she shouts in excitement. She let's go of the couple and ran over to Wally to hug him as well. "We all thought you were gone forever! I can't believe you're here! There is so much catching up that we have to do!"

"Yeah, well I'm just here for Artemis, who's being checked up right now."

"Is my sister okay?" Cheshire asked in concern.

"She believes that she had a stomach flu virus, but I'm starting to think it's something more," he said as Cheshire realizes this as she jumps onto the speedster with her hands around his neck.

"YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT! YOU FAST PACED BASTARD!" Cheshire growled as she is restrained by Ravager and Jinx from strangling the ginger speedster.

Zatanna just came out of the room as she watches Cheshire being restrained by Ravager and Jinx. "Stop! What are you doing!?" she asked in panic. "Jade is innocent! It was my champagne, not hers! I'm the one with the drinking problem!" she shouts as everyone stops as they look at her.

Jade shook her head, because she snitched on herself for no reason. She tries to cover it back up. "Zatanna you don't ha-,"

"Yes, Jade, I have to," She takes a deep breath and looks at her teammates. "Jade was there with me that night and we were only going to drink a little...well, she was. I had no plans on stopping. I basically drank the whole bottle and Cheshire only got like a quarter of a glass full. Even after that, I still wanted more. Been drinking non-stop ever since my dad put on the helmet. I was only fourteen when I started drinking. It was so painful to me that my dad was alive, but mind controlled by a helmet. I knew he willingly put it on to save me. Therefore, I always blame myself for his absence. Ever since this whole thing started with Blackfire kidnapping me, and Argent leaving me and becoming a murder, I've been drinking myself under the table. Jade is the one that tried to help me, not the other way around. I don't know why she took the blame for me and put herself at risk of being kicked off the team, but she did. I can't let that continue. So, with that being said, I am nothing but a drunk."

Everyone went in silence as Miss Martian floated to her as she gives Zatanna a hug. "I'm sorry, Z. If only you told us about this."

"You did the right thing into admitting that, Zatanna," Beast Boy said to her as he turns to Cheshire, "And as for you, Jade. It was kind of cool that you've stood up and took the fall for her, and sorry the whole-,"

"It's fine," Cheshire said, "I did it to not get Zatanna in trouble. She's good, just a little misguided." She then turns to Wally. "As for you, Wallace, I hope you're prepared to face my father's wrath when he finds out."

"Oh, uh, yeah, Nightwing was supposed to let you know...your father's dead," Beast Boy said as Cheshire looks at him. "They found his body in the Gotham River, well what's left of him."

Cheshire only stayed silent as she turns away. "Good. He was bad for me and Arty, and we're better off without him."

Beast Boy just simply nodded his head and turned back to Zatanna. "You're gonna have to get help, you know?"

"I already signed up for a class," she confirmed, "I plan to stay sober for the rest of my life."

"That's a good promise to make. Just make sure that you keep it."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

Argent stood at the temple base of the League of Shadows, hidden in the woods. In front of her is Talia Al Ghul who looked displeased.

"Both Deathstroke and Sportsmaster are dead?" Talia asked as Argent nodded. "You have failed to kill the Joker, and with that you have failed the mission."

"I'm sorry, Mistress Talia," Argent responded as her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Is there something wrong, Antonia?" Talia asked her.

"Well...it's just that I miss my babe 'Tanna," she sadly admits, "I know that that is no excuse for have failing the mission, but I heard Blackfire is out of prison and she won't leave her alone. I just wanna kill her so damn badly!"

Talia pitied the girl, knowing what is it like to lose someone she loved to another as she tells her "I know what it feels like to be in love with someone, but you need to set that aside. That person wouldn't love you back after what you've done."

"But my Tanna will love me no matter what!" Argent declares.

"Really?" Talia asked, "After that you've been spotted by Batman and Nightwing, its only a matter of time as the whole League will hunt you down like a criminal, and the heartache Zatanna must've felt to see you go down to that path."

Argent hung her head. "I know, but I have no other choice. Just look at me! I had no option, but to go down this path. There was no avoiding it ever since I killed Roulette back in Japan. The fucked up part was I was actually happy to kill her! Now that I think about it, you're right. There is no way that she can still love me." She felt like crying, but she fights the tears back. "She's probably better off without me corrupting her anyway."

Suddenly Talia heard a crash as she looks around. "Did you hear that?" she asked holding a knife.

"Yeah, I heard something break but what?" Argent asked as the two stepped into the halls looking around for any intruder. Talia then noticed the dead ninjas that were supposed to guard the place lay in their own pool of blood. "Who could do something like this?"

"Me," spoke a voice as both women felt a hard force struck behind their heads as they both fall down. Talia and Argent fell onto the floor as the New Zealander looks up to see a smiling Blackfire who knocked her out by kicking her in her head. "Time to have some fun."

Blackfire takes a syringe out and slowly inserts the needle inside of Argent's back which penetrates the spinal cord. "This will help you relax, I promise." She pushes down to inject the fluid into her unconscious body. "I just love anesthetics! This doesn't put you to sleep, but it puts your body to sleep instead!" She pulls the needle from Agents back and went over to inject Talia. "This way, I will have no interference from you when I go and take Zatanna to have fun!" She inserts the needle into Talia's back and injects her with the anesthetic as well. "Aw, you too look so cute while you're asleep!"

"Let...us...," Argent tried to speak but Blackfire kneels down.

"But you know? I haven't finished what I've started," Blackfire said as she places both hands on both women's butts. She rubs Talia's as the Tamaranean decides to strip them both naked. Argent and Talia couldn't move to prevent what Blackfire is doing, but as they lay on the floor, naked, Blackfire prepares her hand forming into two finger positions. "Any last requests?"

"Stop...this...," Talia only answered as the two felt the Tamaranean's fingers into their clits as she begins her finger work. The two girls moaned as they were sprawled across the floor, motionless. Their dignity was being stripped from them by two fingers inside of them. Argent tried her hardest to create a construct, but she was too weak to do so. Talia couldn't move at all so they both just had to take it.

"If...If I get...," Argent muttered. She was so uncomfortable that she couldn't even complete a sentence.

"Shh...If you just relax, then you'll cum in no time," Blackfire whispered. "Just think about Zatanna like I always do."

Argent was twice as mad and continued to try and create a construct. A knife, a pistol, a pen, anything she could use to hurt Blackfire. She started to build up and came close to the climax. Talia began to moan loudly as she came powerfully. Argent didn't want to give Blackfire the benefit of making her cum. With one free hand, Blackfire reaches and plays with Argent's nipple it didn't have any effect due to the anesthetics in her system, so luckily, she felt nothing.

"Hmm, can't get you to be aroused," Blackfire said as she inserts her fingers back into Argent as she can hear Talia moan loudly, as her juice spreads over her hand. Blackfire took a break from Argent as she kneels down in between Talia's legs to clean her up with her mouth.

"Aaaaaooohhhhh..." Talia moans as she feels the tongue licking her clit.

Blackfire continues on to lick Talia while fingering her nails deep into Argent's clit. She felt the hymen and makes plans to break it.

She stops licking Talia as she hovers over Argent. She digs her hand deep into Argent's vaginal wall as the pale New Zealander moans and feels the painful experience. "Yes, I can tell you're about to cum."

"No...," Argent said weakly. She began to cry from the pain and she came at the same time. She really wanted Zatanna to break the seal. Instead, her worst enemy does it. There was blood leaking out and covered Blackfire's fingers. The agony was unbearable for Argent to bear as she passed out. Blackfire smirked as not only did she get to break Argent's virginity, she has screwed her and Talia. She licks the period blood in her lips.

"You earthlings are so weak and easily dominated," She said as she leans close to Argent's ear "And now, you are forever marked as my property, and soon Zatanna shall be my property as well." She sticks her tongue to lick Argent's cheek as she rubs the cum and blood onto Argent's face. This was a whole new level for Blackfire. Argent lied there in the middle of the floor while still refusing to let a single tear drop. Blackfire exited the room as happy as can be and went off to find her target.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Zatanna Zatara and I have a problem."

"Hi Zatanna."

Zatanna is now in a help group of individuals of the AA. Everyone was surprised to see a superhero here in an AA meeting. Zatanna even recognizes some familiar faces as well that the group includes Shimmer, and Betty Kane, whom she used to go to Gotham Academy with.

"Care to share with us about your first time with alcohol, Ms. Zatara?" Asked the AA help leader.

She takes a deep breath before she repeats her story again.

"I put on this magical helmet called the _'Helmet of Fate'_ in a successful attempt to defeat Klarion during a mission, but I wasn't informed that whoever puts the helmet on no longer has control over their body to take it off. My dad negotiated with Doctor Fate, the spirit inside of the helmet, and got Fate off of my head. The only way he did it was because he sacrificed himself to save me. Ever since I lost him I beat myself up over it. Later on, maybe like three days after, I saw a bottle of lime martini in the refrigerator. I opened it and just started drinking my sorrows away. I was so bad that I drank the whole thing by myself."

The instructor nodded his head and looked at her. "I see," he said as he directed his attention toward Shimmer. "Next!" Shimmer stands from her seat.

"Hello. My name is Shi-, Selinda Flinders, and I have a problem."

"Hey, Selinda."

The instructor asked, "Would you like to share about your first time?"

"Well I had my first drink when I was forced into drinking it at a cult me and my brother used to be in when we were eleven. The Kobra Society is what it was." Zatanna was shocked to hear that Shimmer, a long time enemy to the Young Justice team, drank at a young age. "I'm also here due to a court order. Alcoholic rage can do that to a person."

"How did it make you feel? Drinking that alcohol all of the time?" the instructor asked.

"Controlled. I felt as if I didn't even belong in my own body. It was like an addiction. I would tell myself that I didn't need anymore, but my body poured some more anyway. I almost lost my liver because of all of the toxic waste inside of my body. When the doctor told me that then I finally decided that enough was enough. I came here to seek help, so here I am."

"And what about you?" The instructor asked the blond.

"My name is Betty Kane, and I've been a heavy drinker since high school."

"What can you tell us about yourself, Ms. Kane?" The Instructor asked.

"Anytime I drink, my friends would leave," She said as she sniffs, "I've lost some good friends because of my drinking. One night I was at a party and I was foolish enough to drive home." She held her tears as she continued. "I couldn't see through my vision, but then I crashed my car to another." Her tears leaked. "I've killed a mother of two girls. The girls survived but...Jesus I've robbed their mother!" She held her face as she cries out of her eyes.

Zatanna was now horrified. Not only could she harm herself while drunk, but she was also capable of hurting others as well. The instructor stood up and walked over to Betty to comfort her.

"It's okay, let the pain out," he said, "We're gonna cleanse your body from all of that pain and sadness and start fresh. You're going to be a new and improved person and you will never have to worry about anything like this because of our problems ever again."

 _'Never again,'_ Zatanna thought as she is glad to be in this group. She vowed to better herself, be a better role model when she gets older and be independent to herself. No longer will she appear weak, no more being the victim. If the AA meetings can help her through this, then there is hope for her. _'I'm never going to fall into that path again.'_

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Jade asked as she saw Zatanna coming out of the meeting.

"Scared straight," Zatanna replied as she and Jade walk down the hall of the AA building. "I should get myself a physical check to see if I have any damage to my kidneys and liver."

"You can perform magic, don't you just heal?" Jade asked her.

"You'll never know," Zatanna states as she hears her phone ring. She checks the caller ID which is unknown. She answers it anyway as she speaks. "Hello?"

"Hello, Long-legs," spoke a voice that Zatanna wish she didn't hear.

"Blackfire!?" Zatanna gasp in shock as Jade stands by her protectively.

"Yes, me!" Blackfire cooed through the phone. "I guess you got the message from Black Canary, that I'll be coming after you...AAAAAhhhh...sorry, I was occupied with guests I'm pleasuring. I think you know her quite well." Zatanna couldn't make out the moaning from the other line until she hears the voice clearly.

"Cassie!?" Zatanna shouts as Jade brought her outside and guide her to the car. "What are you doing to her!?"

"Just little spankings, but don't worry, I'll leave her alone soon," Blackfire states as Zatanna can hear the smacks and Wonder Girl's screams as well as her moaning. This has gotten too far for Blackfire for Cassie is still a teen and this is statutory rape. "By the way, met your little Argent earlier, and I must say she's a good fuckable slut just like you." Those words made Zatanna have goosebumps after hearing Argent's name. "Her period blood tastes so delicious after I popped her cherry."

"You did what!?" She rages. "I will fucking kill you my damn self if I have to! And don't call me anymore you filthy motherfucker!" Rather than normally hanging up the phone, she throws it on the ground and shatters it into many pieces. She storms off and leaves Jade behind.

"Where are you going!?" She asks.

"To kill me a bitch!" she responds.

"Wait a second, Zatanna!" Jade shouts as she grabs the magician by the arm, "I heard you said that she has Cassie, we need to find her!"

"I already know how to find her," Zatanna said as her eyes glow pink. "LirG rednoW dnif su pleH!" Zatanna chants as she and Jade are surrounded in a pink sphere as they teleport.

* * *

Zatanna and Jade teleported into an abandoned building located on the other side of town. Zatanna heard crying as she kicks the door that lead to the crying. The two saw Wonder Girl, stood half naked and chained up to the ceiling, but there's no sign of Blackfire.

"Cassie!" Zatanna shouts as she ran towards to the sobbing blonde girl. "Are you okay? Did she touch you in any way?"

"She touched me in EVERY way!" She screamed. She was shaken with fear that she would return. "Get me down from here! The chains are made out of kryptonite! Hurry, please! It hurts!"

Jade threw her ninja stars at the four chains that bounded her by her limbs. After successfully breaking all four, Wonder Girl slowly hovered to the ground and laid in a fetal position.

"B-b-Blackfire..." Cassie shuddered, "Artemis... Hurry..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 23: Trial and Marriage**

Wonder Woman wasn't pleased when she heard the news. She just got a call from Zatanna that Blackfire has molested her partner, Cassie. She storms into the League's meeting room as she saw Batman, Superman, Green Lanterns Jordan and Stewart, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Black Lightning, Captain Marvel, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Dr. Fate, Red Tornado, Vixen, Fire, Ice, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Huntress all present in the halls as they all notice her.

"Team meeting, NOW!" Wonder Woman shouts as they got her attention.

"What's wrong, Diana?" Superman asked her.

"It's Cassie, Blackfire has done unspeakable things to her and she must pay." Wonder Woman said in fury "We need to make a vote on what to do with her, cause she is more dangerous than before."

"I second that notion." Black Canary said as she walks towards her holding her cast arm "Zatanna wants her to be sent into the Phantom Zone. Don't ask how she knew, but its becoming clear that Blackfire is too dangerous around innocence."

The League members all exchanged looks as they thought about the extreme measures they may had to take. Wonder Woman, however, immediately agreed. For measures such as these to be taken, it had to be a unanimous vote.

"Can't we just sentence her to life in prison?" Superman suggested.

"I believe that did not work," Doctor Fate interrupted, "She was broken out by an unknown being."

"Psimon." Batman states in his usual deduction "I've checked the prison tapes, Psimon has broken her out and got her out of the coma. If Blackfire proves to be an unstoppable problem, then we might not have a choice."

"Alright, we'll place the vote to unanimous." Superman said as all gathered to the table. "Each of you will place a tally vote on if we shall use the Phantom Zone projector on Blackfire or not."

It was then they all began to vote.

/

Meanwhile in a apartment complex in Central City, Wally was feeding his dog as he heard a knock on the door. "Wally, can you go get it?" Artemis called him out in the other room.

"Sure thing, Arty." Wally replied as he ran to the door as he opens it "Hello-" he was suddenly struck to the wall as Blackfire makes herself present. The dog was about to attack her but Blackfire grabs it and threw him to the wall as well.

"Dumb dog." Blackfire growled as she flew around the house as she spotted Artemis. "Here you are, little archery girl." she flew towards Artemis to grab her by the shoulder. "I'm going to have fun with you."

"I don't think so!" Artemis shouts as her arms form into hammers to hit Blackfire out from the window. Blackfire was confused by this as she saw Artemis change into Miss Martian. "Blackfire, you're under Justice League's arrest."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," she says. She attempts to fly away, but is hit by a flash and falls unconscious to the ground.

"You DON'T have anything to say about it," says Wally. Batman handcuffs the girl as Wonder Woman is about to place an inhibitor collar around her neck. She is stopped by Miss Martian who can easily see the rage in her eyes. Megan take the collar from her hands and says, "You might choke her to death."

"This won't end this way!" Blackfire declares as she kicks Batman away as she headbutts Wonder Woman out of the way. She turns to Miss Martian who tries to mind wipe her but was cut off when Blackfire inserts a syringe onto her thigh "I'm not going anywhere without my Zatanna!"

"I'm right here!" Zatanna shouts as she stood far from Blackfire. The Tamaranean smile as she flew towards her.

"I knew you'd come back to me!" Blackfire shouts as she charge at Zatanna but the magician spoke her magic words."

"Laes." she chants as the floor starts to glow blue arcane symbols around her as they all brought down to the onyx Tamaranean. Blackfire felt her body still as the symbols implanted her like tattoos as she fell and feels bound.

"No! What did you do to me!? I can't move!" Blackfire demands.

"Just a little arcane magic to keep you bound so you will never hurt anyone again!" Zatanna answered as she walks up to Blackfire as she crouches down to her "Now then...WHERE IS ARGENT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!?"

"Why do you need to know? Its not like you cared!" Zatanna huffs and stomps on the girls head which gave her a concussion. This made Blackfire nauseous and dizzy.

"Where is Argent!?"

"I won't tell you!"

"So, you want it the hard way then..." Zatanna walks over to a bag in the house and pulls out a giant monkey wrench. No one knew what she was going to do with it until she swung it down and smashed it on Blackfire's knee which shatters it.

"AAAhhhh!" Blackfire screamed as she felt her leg broken. Zatanna then strike another blow to the arm which makes Blackfire scream in pain some more. Normally she would be unfazed by the pain but thanks to this arcane magic, she felt as weak as a human.

"This is for all of the girls you've raped, you sick sex offender!" Zatanna screams as she's about to strike another but her hand was caught by Wonder Woman.

"That is enough, Zatanna. We've already got what we need." She told her as she grabs the wrench from her hand as Miss Martian flew towards her.

"Argent's not far from here, but I believe she's going to be in deep trouble if we don't save her." she said as the martian felt no effects from the syringe.

Zatanna looks at Blackfire as she spat on her "You got lucky, you sick bitch." she said as she follows the Young Justice team to rescue Argent, while Blackfire has been apprehended by the Justice League.

It was over.

/

This Sunday.

"Well, this is it." Ravager said as she and Beast Boy are at the courthouse to get their marriage license. They see their team, including Thunder and Katana who came to see them wed, as well as the Titans and the Young Justice Team after recovering from the arrest of Blackfire. "Feeling nervous?" she asked him.

"Of course I'm nervous! We're getting married! Do you not know how big of a step that is?"

She nodded her head in agreement. Rose was nervous as well for she never expected to marry anybody. They took each others hand and began to walk in the courthouse. Short Circuit looks at the two as they are walking in. She then looks up at Cyborg whose mind was just wondering at the time at the moment.

"So when will you propose?" She questioned.

"Whenever I meet a girl that I want to marry," he responds.

"I promise, sometimes I wanna find my hammer just to smack a screw out of your head!"

"I can't believe that our brother Beast Boy is getting married." Star cried as she wipes her tears with her tissue.

"I know, right?" Miss Martian said as she wipes her tears. "If only it wasn't a courthouse."

"They don't want to plan on anything big, you know." Nightwing said as he wipes his own tear.

As Beast Boy and Ravager head down to the court, they see the judge up on his podium as the secretary brings out the marriage licenses. "Alright, in here of holy matrimony, we have these young beloved souls, here today on June 17th to get married in the Jasper City courthouse.

"Do you, Garfield Logan take Rose Wilson as your young and wedded wife?"

"I do." Beast Boy said looking at Rose.

"And do you, Rosaline Wilson, take Garfield Logan to be your husband through sickness and health?"

"Yes, I do." she said as Beast Boy place his mother's ring into her finger as he wears his.

"Then before these two newly weds are to be wedded, is there anyone here that is opposed to this marriage? Speak now, or forever hold your silence."

"I oppose!" Yelled Crow who busted through the doors along with Joker. Rose looked at her with hateful eyes. She pulled a Kunai from her pocket and gripped it firmly in her hand.

"Aw, see this motherfucker done went too far with this," she yells, "She ruins my wedding day, too!? What the fuck is up with you? You had your chance with him. It's too late for you!"

"I see that you found an eye," she remarks, "How does it feel to have glass in your eye?"

"It's organic, bitch!"

"Are you sure? Allow me to check!" Crow throws a tendrill towards Rose's face which was aimed straight at her purple eye.

Beast Boy pushes Rose away as the tendrill manage to cut his shoulder, but not enough to hurt him. "You know, Raven, joining up with Joker has to be the second dumbest thing you've done." He states knowing that he's going to have to push some buttons.

"Shut up! Don't compare me to you!" Crow shouts as she feels her anger risen "And what is the 'first' dumbest thing I've done?"

"Releasing a dragon." He points out as he knew this is going to puss her off "You think killing me will solve your problems? Well guess what it won't!"

"Ooh, burn!" Joker cracked until Crow glares at him.

She swings again but knocked off target when Short Circuit blasts her with red energy. She falls sideways and shakes off the hit. Circuit then blast a plasma beam at Joker which stuns him. Beast Boy continues to talk to her.

"If you actually just think for once, you would realize that killing me would only mess your powers up even more because you're killing the guy that you loved!"

"Go away!" She yells as she takes another swing. This time she is interrupted by Nightwing who throws a Bat-a-rang at her waist.

"Now!" Nightwing shouts as Star shoots her star bolts towards Crow's back as Thunder and Lightning blasts her with her powers. Jinx in her armor shoots her hex bolts at her as Crow falters onto the floor.

"No...I won't end it like this!" Crow shouts but she is surrounded by arcane magic.

"Laes!" Zatanna chants as Raven is now bounded in magic as Dr. Fate appears to perform a spell.

"Raven Roth, for your misconduct of misusing your powers, betrayal of your friends, and all of those counts of murder, you shall be banished to Azarath where they will decide your fate." Dr. Fate said as he summons a portal beneath Raven.

She falls down the portal and yells and promises her return. But before she can completely entered she grabs Joker's leg as she shouts "If I go, you go as well!"

"What!? No, NOOOOOOOO!" Joker screams as he fell into the portal along with Raven. The portal immediately closes soon after she falls through. Everyone takes a breath of relief as their attention moved back to the judge who was frozen with surprise. After getting himself back together, he looks back down to his paper and says, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" he announced as he hits his gavel.

Beast Boy and Ravager kiss each other as everyone cheered. The changeling and the ex-mercenary shared a kiss as they can finally be together in peace.

/

Argent felt like she was sleeping for days as she can feel something on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Zatanna, lying on top of her as she finds herself in a medical room.

"Tanna?" Argent spoke in her hoarse voice as Zatanna gets up and looks at her.

"Argent, you're awake!" Zatanna said as she hugs her. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up!"

"You came back for me!" She exclaims in a weak and scratchy voice, "But why?"

"What do you mean why?" Zatanna questioned.

"I killed a person right in front of your face and left you. You even said that if I kill anyone then we're over. So why did you come for me? I'm a bloody murderer..."

"I came to look for you because I was worried about you." Zatanna said as she cups Argent's face "I love you, Antonia, and when I heard what Blackfire did to you, I don't know what to do with myself if you were left to die."

"Blackfire...where is that bitch?" Argent asked.

"Locked up in the Watchtower, the Justice League wants you and me to testify against her. But don't worry, her punishment is to be sent to the Phantom Zone, its inescapable."

Argent felt bliss when she heard that they won't have to worry about Blackfire again, but then she felt the reality hitting her as she tells her beloved "After I testify against Blackfire, I'm turning myself in."

Zatanna felt as if her heard had just plummeted from her chest. In denial, she begins to laugh it off.

"Don't be silly, baby!" She said while hoping that Argent would laugh with her. Sadly for her, she did not laugh.

"I'm serious Tanna," she said, "I've killed quite a few people...including Sportsmaster."

"That was you!?"

Argent begins to tear up. All of the sadness and pain that she had been bottling up was finally coming out of her. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "It's just that even after all the things that I've done, all of the unspeakable, horrible things, you still love me. How can you do that, Tanna?

"I..." Zatanna tries to find the right words.

"I am aware that you've slept with Cheshire." Argent said to a shocked Zatanna "I can't blame you for that, I thought that with Cheshire you'd be better off with her. I'm the cause of your night terrors and all I ever done was kill without remorse. I need help, Tanna. I've already got blood in my hands, you deserve better."

"I don't want to be with Jade. I was drunk, and I had problems with heavy drinking for the longest! I've been getting help and I'm better now. It's a step to a better life, a new life, but I can't have a happy one if you're not in it, Toni. Yes, you did give me night terrors, but I was scared then. Before then, sweet memories of you is what got me through the night." She crawls up Argent's body and tucked her head into the punk girl's shoulder. "I already lost you once, and it felt like half of my heart was lost with you. Don't make me lose you again. I'm begging you not to turn yourself in. I know you have anger issues, but we can fix that, or at least try. Please... I need you in my life."

Argent bit her lip as she heard Zatanna's confession. She really wanted to be with her through the rest of their lives, but she can't ignore the fact that she had murdered five people.

"I'm glad that you feel that way, Zatanna," she said as Zatanna smiled until Argent finishes "But I can't ignore the fact that I've murdered five people. I need to take responsibility with my actions."

"But Toni-"

"My decision is final, Zatanna!" Argent shouts as she calms down "I cannot get away with murder. The only way I can get better is to close myself from the world so I won't hurt anyone ever again. Is that clear?" she asked her love.

As much as she wanted to rebel, Zatanna had to accept the fact that there was no changing her girlfriend's mind. She cries into her shoulder and holds her as tight as she could.

"I'm gonna miss you, Antonia. I love you."

"I love you too, Zatanna."

/

The Testimony.

Blackfire still bounded with arcane symbols around her as she stood in front of the Justice League founders, as well as many League members, including the Titans, Wonder Girl, Zatanna, Argent, Troia, Cheshire, and some villains like Talia and Queen Bee, who are in orange jumpsuits.

"Komiand'r, also known as Blackfire on earth," Superman announced "You are here for the charges on all of the sexual assault, abuse, rape of all kind, and many sex crimes that will declare you as a registered sex offender on earth. The jury has made its vote as you are guilty for all of the charges. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"The only regret I ever had was that I didn't even get to pop Zatanna's cherry." Blackfire said casually which disgusts most of the League members "So what, am I going to some intergalactic prison? And how did you find Queen Bee?"

"No. Prison isn't going to do you good." Green Lantern Stewart said crossing his arms.

"We've busted your associates of the Alliance of Evil quite easily." Batman told her remembering how he manage to track down Riddler in Jasper who was stabbed to death by Raven, as well as a computer with the Alliance of Evil contacts. He remembered that he busted Bane and his Alliance of Evil easily after Miss Martian acquired information from reading Blackfire's mind.

"Prison isn't going to be where you're boing, Komiand'r." Superman said as he gives Martian Manhunter a nod as he brings out the projector. "We're sending you to the Phantom Zone."

Blackfire's eyes widen as she gives a look of panic "You can't do this to me! It's only natural for me to do these things because I am the rightful empress! I want to fuck you all so much! Maybe I'll start with Wonder Woman, she's got some nice puppies to rub! Or you, Huntress! I want to finger you in the ass!" Now Blackfire has snapped to the point of ranting about raping the women in the room "I'LL NEVER STOP! I SHALL COME BACK FROM THAT DIMENSION AND YOU ALL BECOME MY BITCHES!"

The women that she had pointed out were disgusted by her promise as they turned away from her. Superman steps forward to press the button that will activate the machine, but Zatanna stopped him.

"Wait," she yells as she walked forward, "I want to have the benefit to do this. She's been a pain in my ass for a long time." She smashes her hand on the black button and the machine begins to zap her with a thick black beam of energy that submerged her whole body until she disintegrated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blackfire screams as her molecules gets scattered into the Phantom Zone, where she would be imprisoned for a long time.

"Thank God it's over." Zatanna said as she sadly sees Argent being escorted with Batman.

"Don't worry, Z. If Argent accepts her punishment, she'll get a lighter sentence. Probably stay in a mental institute that will help her." Cheshire assured her.

Zatanna hung her head in sadness. "I know, but I don't want her to leave me again. It hurts to see this happen." She ran over to Batman and Argent and hugged her beloved for the last time in what will be a long time.

"I'll write to you as often as I can, I promise!" Zatanna said.

"Looking forward to reading it," Argent responded as Batman began to proceed to walk off with the future prisoner.


	24. Chapter 24

**Titans of Jasper City**

 **Chapter 24: One Year Later**

It has been a year since the whole events transpire, as Gar and Rose join together in the common room in the tower. The two were happy together at last as they make out with each other.

"Can't believe it's been a year, has it?" Rose asked him as Gar kisses her neck.

"Yeah, after everything that has happened, we deserve some peace." He replied to her.

"Too bad that you aren't getting it today!" Artemis yelled from the hallway. She had her twin children in her arms as she came in to lay them on the couch. "You two promised that you guys would watch Jai and Iris today!" The two were fast asleep and Jai, the boy, had a pacifier in his mouth. "We're going up to Blue Valley, Nevada for vacation!"

"Ahhh, do we have to?" Gar asked as Artemis gave him a look. "Fine."

"Sorry man, couldn't help." Wally said as he kisses his twin children goodbye "See ya little guys in two weeks."

"If there's anything you need to ask, remember to call us." Artemis told them as she kisses her twin babies as well, as the two leave out after setting the bag full of the things belonging to the twins.

"So much for peace." Rose said as she rocks Jai in her arms.

"At least they're sleeping," Beast Boy said, "So technically, we still have our peace."

* * *

Jinx sat on the couch watching TV and drinking a caramel frappuccino. Lightning walks in and stares at her as if he had a purpose. She looks at him and laughs, but it was short-lived as it instantly turned into screaming. He had picked her up from the couch and carried her out of the room.

"What are you doing!?" she demanded.

"Taking you out on a date!" he responds with confidence.

"What!?" Jinx asked cocking an eye brow.

"It is formal that a male companion of love shall carry his woman to a date." He states as Jinx manage to get out of his arms as she uses her legs to restrain him. "Ouch!"

"It should be the other way around!" She said as she sits on his face.

Rather than simply pushing the petite girl off of him, he bites down hard on her small behind which made her scream and jump up. He stands as well and tries to pick her back up, but she takes off running. He follows soon after and follows her as she runs down to the basement.

'Crap he's fast!' Jinx thought as soon Lightning catches onto her as they both crashed into the boxes. The two look at each other as they both laugh at each others' clumsiness.

"Hahaha, man you are as you mortals say, clumsy!" Lightning states.

"And you have some sharp teeth!" Jinx countered as she laughs. "God, we've been dating for a year and we haven't even had sex yet."

"The basement seems like a good place." Lightning states as he sees Jinx unzips her suit "W-W-What are you doing?"

She simply repeated what he had stated. "The basement seems like a good place." She pulls him down and kisses him long and hard. Their tongues explored different areas of each other's mouths. She pulls away and looks at Lightning.

"You know, I don't mind if you poke me this time," she said in a cute and innocent voice.

Lightning blushed as he felt his erection pointing into the crotch of her suit is. Jinx gives a smirk as she place her hand onto Lightning's crotch. "What are you waiting for, Tavis? Loosen up those pants."

Lightning proceeds to do so as he loosens his pants down, as Jinx gets a good look at his pale yellow cock "Not bad, Tavis." she said as she leans down to give Lightning a blow job making Lightning shiver in pleasure.

While she is doing this, she begins to finger herself as she bobs her head back and forth. Her tongue swirls around it and licks it all over. He felt himself inside of her throat as he slowly began to thrust inside of her mouth. Since he takes control of her head, she uses a free hand to play with his balls. He moaned as he gripped on the pink hair and pulled it back and forth on his dick.

'This is...amazing!' Lightning thought in pleasure as he felt something coming out of his dick 'Oh man, I feel a surge of something inside!' he thought as Jinx feels his wet hot juice shooting down in her throat.

"Mmm, it's so fucking gooood!" Jinx shouts through her muffling with the dick in her mouth as she release his penis out of her mouth. She strips out of her biker suit as she is now naked as she sits down for Lightning to see. "Now its your turn to give a lick." she said spreading her slim legs showing her pink trimmed pussy.

At first he didn't know what to do with it. All he saw in front of him was a hole that was dripping wet. He looks down at his erect dick and thinks, "Maybe now I poke her?" He got up to his knees and poked her pussy with his penis.

"AAAAaaaooooohhhhh!" Jinx moans as even if this isn't what she had in mind, but this is just as good. She bounce as she feels his dick pumping inside of her as she huffs out as Lightning grinds her good.

He slammed in with as much force possible as Jinx moved her hips up and down to feel him rub against the top and the bottom of her walls. His dick took up most of the inside of her due to her skinny stature.

"Fuck, that's amazing," Jinx moans.

"Indeed." Lightning states as the two lay on the floor together as they held each other's hand.

* * *

"So, how's progress going, Toni?" Zatanna asked through the phone as she meets Argent eye to eye through visiting hours.

"Doing great, luv." Argent replied as she press her hand onto the glass. "I hope you didn't feel alone without me."

"Don't worry, I'm never alone." Zatanna told her as she presses her hand on the wall. "Only 4 more months left."

"That's going to feel like four decades," Argent said as she rolled her eyes. Zatanna smiled and looked at Argent through the glass. She was noticeably calmer than usual. Not just personality wise, but it was physically noticeable as well. Her shoulders were relaxed, no veins were popping out, both eyes were still good, and even her voice sounds softer than before.

Argent also noticed Zatanna is brighter throughout the visits. Thanks to AA, Zatanna never touched a glass of alcohol as she only drinks tea and ginger ale. Zatanna has made some health examinations as she is lucky that no damage has done to her body as she stopped going to the Indigo.

"It will be only a matter of time when we're both together again." Zatanna said with a smile. "And I think that we can spend some time in New Zealand."

Argent smiled at the thought of visiting her old home "New Zealand sounds wonderful."

"As long as we have each other." Zatanna whispered as she felt wanting to be with her love much longer.

"Until I'm completely better, then I'll be better to deserve your love." Argent said as she huffs the glass as she drew a heart on the glass with her finger, writing the words _'Z+A 4ever.'_ "Tell Chessie that she better be good to my baby girl."

"Ha-ha, she already knows so you don't have to worry about that."

Zatanna placed her hand on the glass and waited for Argent to do the same. Afterwards, they both began to chant a phrase.

"I will forever be by you till death do us part, and I will always love you with all of my heart."

* * *

Thunder drank his ear gray tea as he sits calmly, as his wife, Katana, came in with her yukata on.

"Are you ready to attend at the New Year's Festival?" Katana asked him as she notices something about him "Is there something wrong, Gan?"

"I have been thinking for quite some time about what our lives shall lead to, Tatsu." Thunder said as he turns his head to look at her in her beautiful yukata. He stood as he walks towards her as he held her hand "I am glad that I have met you, Tatsu. From the longest time I have felt something in my heart that needs to fill in, but as I have met you, I knew what I must to." He lets go of her hand as Katana felt something on her finger. She looks at it in shock as she sees a sapphire ring on her finger.

"Gan..." Katana whispered in shock as her heart felt racing.

"I present to you this ring to symbolize the happiness and joy that I feel when we are close. You make me feel a certain way that no one else can make me feel. Therefore, I ask of you to supply me with a lifetime worth of this feeling by taking my hand in marriage.

Katana could only let tears fell from her face as she squealed. She jumps into Thunder's arms in joy as she plants him many kisses on his face.

"Yes, my Gan." she accepts as she hugs him as they both smile "I shall be a good wife for you."

"And I shall be a great husband for you." he respond as he held onto her.

* * *

Karma.

It was something Raven and Blackfire now experienced.

Raven learned the hard way when she was banished to Azarath. The Azarathian council including Azar herself has now sentenced Raven to a thousand years in crystallized prison. That was Raven's fate as she is displayed frozen in a large crystal along with the other Azarathian crystals. Joker, who has joined Raven there, was simply banished into hell where he'll spend the rest of eternity in his own personal hell: reliving his own jokes onto himself.

And as for Blackfire, she became the Phantom Zone's bitch.

The prisoners of the Phantom Zone were stronger than her, including Doomsday who along with the other alien criminals, either Kryptonian or otherwise, as Blackfire laid on a table, naked, as the female Kryptonian prisoner Mala, a strong amazonian-like criminal is fingering her until Blackfire's hymn bleeds, but continues anyway. Blackfire is so in pain even the hard fingers from Mala shoving it in is almost killing her.

"IIIITTT HUUUURRRTTTTSSS!" Blackfire cried out as tears fell from her eyes as she sees General Zod and Doomsday looking at the ironic punishment for her.

"What's the matter?" Mala taunted, "I thought that you were in to this type of stuff."

"Blackfire couldn't answer because she was hurting so bad.

"Can't take what you can dish out? I could let Doomsday destroy your whole body from the inside with his massive dick, but unlike you, I have my limits."

"This is uuuunfaaaaiiiirrrr!" Blackfire moans in agony, as she is continued to be fingered as Brown blood from her vagina squirts out with a mixture of her cum. Her clit is now starting to turn swollen blue as Mala takes her fingers out.

"Alright, I think she's tired out." Mala said as she yanks Blackfire up using the chains connected to her collar. "Come, prison bitch. There are those who wish to perform anal on you."

"Nnnooooooooooooooo!" Blackfire shouts as rather than learning what it feels like to be a victim of rape, instead of vowing revenge on Zatanna and Argent.

 **The End?**

 **Important A/N: Here is the possible end to Titans of Jasper City. Sadly the original Beastlie Boy was unable to complete this story due to his passing. Let Zatanna's problems be a message. Do not let alcohol control your life. You could end up taking someone else's, or even your own. In fact, don't let anything control you.** ****

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
